The Scarlet Color of Lust
by mugensmelody
Summary: The daughter of Orochimaru finds herself in a strange predicament when Sasuke joins Orochimaru. Will her past connections with Gaara overcome the heating lust from Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**: Hello all! Just wanted to give thanks for taking the time to read my stories. And also so that nobody sues me, I do not own Naruto in any form or fashion. This is purely for your enjoyment. Please please leave any comment/reviews (bad or good). I build highly on those.

And so here begins the journey of Hazuki. She is one of many of experimental test tube babies of Orochimaru, but the only one to survive and therefore given the Cursed Seal of Heaven as a "gift". She currently works with Karin in the many underground secret bases for Orochimaru.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

I heaved another sigh and massaged my temples. "Karin that is the most _disgusting_ thing in the world," I say as Karin rubbed a sweat drenched shirt against her face.

"But it's Sasuke's wonderful shirt and I managed to steal right under his nose. I bet your just jealous." She retorted.

"Yes. So jealous of a gross sick sweaty shirt from the most stoic emotionless person alive." I snorted.

This got Karin angry. "Don't you DARE speak down on Sasuke, Hazuki! He is not an emotionless! He's just the deep brooding type! Just because we already did it. You're just jealous" she said menacingly with a glaze over her eyes.

"Yes…first of all, that's just way too much information; just leave me out of your sick fantasies. And second of all, I don't sleep with every guy I meet." I rolled your eyes and went back to work.

I was in the middle of writing down some chemical formulas I was studying just when Karin came in to bug me for the millionth time about Sasuke. "Don't you have WORK to do?" I seethed.

"I finished my work a long time ago. Geez. Just because you're my boss's daughter, you shouldn't act all high and mighty." She said.

This annoyed me. "He is _not_ my father." I emphasized that greatly, "and he DID put me in charge of all his operations. So I CAN act all high and mighty."

"Why do you keep denying he's your father? I mean biologically he is your father." She probed. Probably trying to keep me occupied from making her do any work.

"A father I someone who is loving and caring to his child… something which Orochimaru does not fill in any of the categories. What kind of a father kills innocent people for experiments? What he's doing is highly illegal and unethical. Why do you think he's one of the most wanted missing-nin alive? I am merely another tool to add to his collection." I replied sadly.

Just that moment sharp flashes of people screaming under torture speed across my eyes. I grabbed my head with my hands and froze, desperately trying not to scream my lungs out. "_No, __not __again_!" I cried. My body suddenly went cold and I automatically clawed at my neck, where that cursed seal paralyzed me. I was surrounded by blackness and I couldn't hear a thing but the screaming. Screaming of the patients my father killed so callously. '_No, __not __again. __Please , __someone __help __me. __I __can__'__t __take __it __anymore!_'

These flashes of pain came to me regularly. Ever since I could remember, a crippling force would paralyze me into a black oblivion at random times.

Suddenly I felt something solid touch my shoulders. This brought me back from my nightmare. I gasped and turned. It was the last person I wanted to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

"This is getting really annoying. My shirt is missing. Again. I need to remind Hazuki to keep Karin away from my things…"

Sasuke had just finished his training with Orochimaru and was now looking for Karin to get back his belonging.

"Annoying woman. Making me look for my things" I groaned as I turn the corner into Hazuki's office.

The scene in front of me stopped me short. Hazuki was reeled over, from what looks like pain, with blood dripping down her neck from the clawing of her fingers. She wasn't moving and Karin was just standing there like an idiot not knowing what to do.

"Whats going on?" I demanded.

"Sasuke!" Karin beamed as she turned around. She ran next to me and grabbed my arm, which annoyed me. She should respect other people's space.

"I don't know! She just froze up like that after we were talking…" she looked back at Hazuki uncertainly.

I yanked my hand away and reached toward Hazuki. Her fragile shoulders were stiff and cold… like a corpse.

As my hand came down onto her shoulder she gasped and suddenly turned around… with moisture glistening in her eyes.

She then shoved my hand off her shoulder. "Don't touch me" she said so callously. It amazed me how quickly she composed herself; she might even match my speed. '_Maybe __I __was __just __imaging __the __tears __in __her __eyes?__'_

"Don't treat Sasuke that way!" Karin screamed… annoyingly with her hands on her hips.

"You should check that out" I said as I pointed to her still bleeding neck. She merely stood there. I wanted to make sure she was still ok from her attack so I reached towards her face.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I said you should get that checked out." Her skin was still cold but it was smooth and nice to my touch. But, again, she slapped my hands away from her. "I said not to touch me" She glared at me. This amused me.

"SASUKE KUN! How could you!" Karin yanked my hand away from Hazuki's face. "_This __girl__…__."_I mentally seethed.

"Sasuke-kun.. don't you want to touch me? I'll let you touch anywhere you choose…." she hovered my hands above her breasts. "Plus mine are bigger than hers" she gloated. I was automatically repulsed by her.

Just then Hazuki walked out without a word. She suddenly stopped at the door. "I believe Karin has something to give you, Sasuke" she said without looking back and strode off.

I had almost forgotten why I had come here in the first place. I then heard Karin scoff in retort behind me. I looked back to glare at her…

* * *

><p><strong>Hauki's POV<strong>

I see Sasuke's face. The face of someone who has no emotions and someone who seeks to be like my father. My "father" a murderer. This is why I couldn't stand Sasuke. He came to Orochimaru for his teachings and abandoned his village, his friends, and his heart.

I quickly snapped out of the moment and slapped his hand off my shoulder. "Don't touch me" I told him.

"Don't treat Sasuke that way!" Karin screamed. I ignored her obnoxious blabbering.

"You should check that out" Sasuke pointed to my neck.

I forgot about the "_present"_my wonderful loving "_father_" has given to me. I had been searching for a way to remove the hideous scar that reminded me everyday when I saw myself in the mirror that I was a slave to him and to his monstrosity. Recently I had been clawing at my neck to try to physically remove it. Of course, it doesn't. A forbidden technique takes more than physical strength to remove. Although, having this Cursed Seal did have it has its benefits in some cases.

As I was reminiscing, Sasuke dared to touch my face. The hands of a traitor to his village and friends. I quickly slapped it away from me as if his betrayal would spread onto me. Just then Karin grabbed Sasukes hands.

"SASUKE KUN! How could you!" she yelled. "Sasuke-kun... don't you want to touch me? I'll let you touch anywhere you choose….Plus mine are bigger than hers…"she pleaded.

'_Mental __note __to __self: __next __time __I __see __Karin, __slap __her __in __the __face.__' _I rolled my eyes. As if I cared of my looks.

I wanted to patch up my neck so that I wouldn't die of blood loss so I made my way to the door to go to the infirmary. And right before I left the room I wanted to get revenge on Karin for annoying me. "I believe Karin has something to give you, Sasuke" I simply said and walked off. I heard Karin give a scoff and smiled in amusement as I made my way down the corridor. As I do I sadly reached with my left hand to touch my right upper back, just below my right shoulder. There lay another scar. A scar I secretly cared for. A scar that is the same exact one on a particular person's forehead….

Reviews/comments are appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hazuki's POV**

I turned on the lights of the small dingy infirmary. The luminescent hospital-like lights on the ceiling flickered on after a few seconds. I grabbed a clean cloth and dabbed it with alcohol before looking in the mirror disinfecting my neck. I then noticed that the blood had gotten onto the collar of my pink kimono.

"_Goddammit Karin….if you just hadn't mentioned Orochimaru this would have never happened_." I grumbled as I tried to wipe the blood off.

I walked over to the cabinet and see what was inside because I was too lazy to walk all the way back to your room. I saw a pair of plain white kimonos with a black and white sash. "_Its something_." I slipped off your pink kimono and neatly folded it and placed it on the counter. As I did, I caught myself in the mirror. I turned around to see if the scar was still there, even though I knew, I just had to make sure. It was the only proof of his existence.

It was a red scar that said 愛 "love" in kanji on the bottom right of your shoulder. I remembered that fateful night like it was yesterday. It was the only proof of his existence and that it wasn't just a cruel dream. It was the only motivation to keep on living.

Just then, I saw Sasuke's reflection in the mirror, leaning against the doorway looking at me with an amused look on his face. I angrily spun my head forward and covered my exposed body with the kimono and gave a death glare to Sasuke. "There's something called KNOCKING you perv!" It pissed me off when he just chuckled.

"Trust me, there's not much to see." He laughed.

"Oh, excuse me, I forgot you swing the other way. My mistake" I smiled sarcastically.

He merely smiled some more as he walked towards me. "Now, what makes you assume that?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I don't know" I answered sarcastically, "Maybe its because you show zero interest in girls, like Karin. She's dying to sleep with you but you stay away from her like the plague. Usually guys would sleep with girls like her in a heartbeat." _'Plus she has every sex appeal that a guy can't resist. She may have a bad attitude at times but she still had a nice body and flaunted it at every possible chance.'_

"Maybe I'm not into girls like her. Maybe I'm into girls like you." He eyed me coyly.

I gave him a repulsive look. _'What is he trying to do...? That's impossible he would have any interest in me.'_

"That scar… I have seen it before." He looked at my back through the mirror. "Isn't that the same one as Gaara's?" He asked, curious.

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you. And if you please, I still need to put my clothes on." I replied coldly as I tried hard not to show the pain of remembering that night. "Wait, how do you know him?"

He looked at me with a dismayed look on his face. "We fought during the Chuunin Exams three years ago... But during the middle of the match, he suddenly turned into a monster and went on a rampage, nearly destroying the village." He stated slowly, as if lost in a reverie.

"Oh... so back when you didn't betray your village?" I said as I turned around and began to slip into my white kimono.

He suddenly grabbed my left arm and spun me so that I was mere inches away from his face. "How is it that you are related to that…monster?" He spat angrily. I couldn't imagine why he was so angry.

"I said it's none of your damn business, and you have no right calling him a monster!" I yelled as I tried to pull away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

When I saw the scar on her shoulder, something coursed through my body. I became hot and angry. I didn't know why.

The fact that she was marked by someone else who wasn't me, the thought of her being someone else's property… made my blood spin. She doesn't belong to anyone else but me. Especially to a monster like Gaara, didn't she know that he was dangerous? He was clearly mentally unstable and uncontrollable... How on earth did these two meet? And how _dare_ he brand her like his own?

She was different from all the other girls. The girls who flauntly flirted with me, they were annoying and repelled me away from them. They were nobodies. Just insignificant females with superficial crushes. All they wanted was the same thing. And every time I gave it to them, it was empty. I felt nothing.

But Hazuki, she was different. She didn't care for me. In fact, she hated me. But she had good reasons for it. She was still innocent and pure, whereas I am the complete opposite.

The more she kept me away, the more I was attracted to her. I wanted her...

But... to have her somehow related to that monster... I couldn't let her go. especially to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

Sasuke still gripped my arm in his iron grip. "_If he doesn't let go in five seconds…"_ I thought to myself and thought of where to strike his face.

"You didn't answer my question" He gripped my arm tighter.

"And you didn't hear me, its none of your damn business!" I yelled and sent a palm strike to his nose. He swiftly dodged it by leaning back while I bent down to kick him off his legs. He saw this coming while in the air and did a backflip away from me. This got him to release my arm. As soon as I thought that I had triumphed, uneasiness slipped right back into me as I saw what he did next. He walked over to the door to close it and then locked it.

"What is wrong with you?" the uneasiness was slowly spreading from my brain to the rest of my body.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain the relationship between you and that monster on your back" he slowly walked back towards me.

"And YOU'RE about to find out what it really feels like to be deaf if you don't let me go" I darted my eyes around to room to find a way out.

It was a windowless small office with only one way out… and Sasuke was not budging.

"What the hell do you care about Gaara anyways?" I snarled.

"Not as much of him as you" I saw something flash in his eyes but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. '_Anger? Jealousy? What the hell is going on_?'

It came out of nowhere. For one second he was standing next to the door and then the next second he was suddenly in front of me and seized me with a fistful of my hair and rammed me into his face. I felt his slimy eel of a tongue try to get to get entrance into my mouth while his other hand was sliding down my backside. This angered me. What the hell does he think he's doing? I wretched my face away from him and punched him, hard. I saw him stagger back with his raven jet black hair over his eyes. I took that chance to bolt for the door. I swiftly unlocked the door and swung it open and ran out. Only to my surprise, I ran right back where I started. In the infirmary… what the hell is going on? The door is supposed to lead too the hallway...

I spun around. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. But the room I looked back into was the mirror image of what was behind me.

"Feisty, aren't you? I nearly jumped out of my skin to the voice which came behind me. And then I understood. He activated his cursed sharingan. I was trapped inside his gengutsu.

He started to undo the purple rope of his clothes. "You know, that actually hurt. Let's try this again. This time no more hitting" he smiled. He approached me with a hungry possessive look in his eyes. I froze as my skin went numb. Cold shivers were shot down my spine like an electrical shock. I couldn't let him. Not him. Not ever.

"Go to hell" I quickly did the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands jutsu and ejected snakes from my sleeves. He vanished just before the snakes hit him.

"I know all your tricks, Hazuki." He once again surprised me with his instant speed as his voice came from behind me. "Who do you think I train with?" he grabbed both my elbows from behind and without warning kicked my knees to buckle and shoved me onto the ground with my face and chest on the floor. He took the rope and bound my arms behind me. "Sasuke!" I kicked my left leg up which contacted with his stomach. I heard him wheeze but he still held me down like a dog.

Tears started to brim my eyes, mainly because of anger. "_How can he treat me like this? This is wrong!_"

He flipped me over so that he hovered over me. I couldn't move. Every time I tried to wriggle my hands out, the ropes just tightened around my wrists. It hurt. I grimaced in pain.

"Shh… its ok Hazuki… I will be gentle" he smirked as he stroked his thumb over my cheeks.

I was angry beyond words. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to stop scaring me. I tried to kick him again but he merely caught it while still boring his eyes into mine.

He straddled over my thighs to stop my kicking. I was helpless. He slowly removed his white top by first removing it from his right shoulder, then his left and tossed it into the corner. His bare chest was hard and well muscled from all his training. Beads of sweat started to form like small crystals as he was getting excited.

"Sasuke, stop!" I pleaded "why are you doing this?" tears rolls down the sides of my face as I stare up into his darkened face.

He paused.

He did not look at me as he spoke "Of all the girls I have encountered with, you were the only one to treat me differently. The other girls, they all adored me. They all worshipped me. They were all irritating! And all the girls that I've been to bed with, they were all so willing. So eager to be penetrated by me. So boring. But _you_" he now focused on me with those fearsome crimson eyes, "you intrigue me, Hazuki. You ignore me, treat me coldly, and hate me. And that.." he lowered his face to whisper in my ear, "is just so damn arousing. And I can't accept the fact that you belong to someone else."

The anger melted away to fear. "_He was going to rape me because of that reasoning? Monster…"_

He roughly tore open my kimono to reveal my white bra and panties.

"No! Sto- " he smothered my protest with his hand as he continued.

He slid a kunai out from a table above and sadistically, he slowly rubbed the blade from my collar down between my breasts. The coldness of the blade sent needles of ice all around my body. He then slipped the kunai under the bra and cut it off with the flick of his wrist. The coldness brushed against me like I was being smacked against a wall. I was scarlet red with shame. He ungraciously tore the rest of my bra and tossed it somewhere out of my sight. He then moved on more south. This time, however, while he was still stroking me with the kunai he followed the trail with the tip of his tongue. The sharp cold tip of the knife was followed by the soft warmness of his tongue from my breasts towards my naval and finally stopping just before my innocence. He took the other end of the kunai and cruelly rubbed my womanhood over my panties.

I bucked my hips "Stop it!" I managed to yell through his hands.

He smirked "But, Hazuki, you are getting so wet…your body is telling me you want more"

I desperately tried to deny my body's feelings. "_This is wrong. You're not him_!"

He moved onto massaging his thumb against my warmth. I clenched my teeth as so to not give him the pleasure of hearing me give in. He noticed this from under his palm. He smirked and finally released my mouth "Don't you worry, Hazuki. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging to scream my name that you won't even remember who the hell is on your back."

"No! You're wrong!" I snarled.

"Am I?" He shoved his thumb hard up my crevice. I arched my back in pain but I still held it back. Though it was hard. I didn't know if I would last.

He pouted like a little child who had been denied a treat "No matter, this is only the beginning…"

He took the kunai and slashed off my now wet underwear. And that too, he tossed out of sight. He then alternated back to my breasts and started to massage my left while sucking my right. "_Hold it in. Hold it in!"_I chanted. _"My pain is his pleasure. Don't scream_."

He soon twirled my nipples between his index finger and thumb. "You're getting hard, Hazuki" he then gently nipped my right breast between his teeth.

My arms were getting bruised and scraped against the tight rough ropes combined with the weight of him on top of me. I ignored the pain.

He soon got tired of fondling my breast and moved back down to my womanhood, once again trailing down with his slimy tongue.

I bit my lip in anger. I soon tasted the rusty flavor of my blood. How humiliating to be overtake by the likes of Sasuke.

"Does it hurt?" I couldn't read his expression. I shot him a death glare. I was overcome with a dark feeling, like coal tar.

Sasuke was smiling. "That look on your face is so lovely."

I felt my body being to tremble. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that it would come down to something like this.

Bound. Tied. Humiliated. It felt like time had stopped. I kept telling myself this was a bad dream.

Sasuke looked down at me. For some reason, I felt frozen, like I couldn't move an inch with his scarlet fearsome eyes on me like that. I felt like he was studying my every move. I couldn't move. All I could do was stare back into his abysmal dark red eyes.

The ropes around my wrists were tightening and painful, but I silently put up with it.

It looked like he was contemplating on something. And just like his godlike speed, his facial expression went from blank for one second to pure anger and annoyance to the next. I didn't understand what was happening but faraway, like a dream, I heard a familiar annoying whiny voice. A voice that I never in my life imagined would one day be ecstatic to hear.

"Sa-… -uki….what….- ing on?

And in a flash, like being awoken from a fearsome nightmare, I was suddenly free of Sasuke's genjutsu.

"What are you guys DOING just standing there?" I was immediately brought back down to reality. I realized that nothing had happened and while all the previous events that had happened was all mental. Sasuke had just unleashed his genjustu on me… but nothing happened.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin rushed over to grab his arm. "Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" he immediately unleashed his death glare at Karin and roughly released his arm from her grip. He then stalked out of the infirmary not without giving me one last possessive look before disappearing into the dark hallway. "Ah, wait Sasuke!"

I was still dazed from what had just happened and tried to recollect my thoughts before Karin stood in front of me with her arms across her chest and tapping her foot impatiently.

"What?" I asked innocently. "What on earth were you guys DOING?" she demanded.

"Look, I had a long day, can't this wait till later? Plus nothing happened… we were just talking."

"But you looked so scared, Hazuki!"

"As much as I would love to be interrogated by you, I am really tired Karin and there's still work to do." I said as I strode past her. _'Being tired is an understatement. The result of being mind-raped by a powerful sharingan was devastating. I'll have to be in bed for a week!_' As much as I owe Karin that she saved me from being raped by Sasuke, I would never admit it to her face.

How long can I stand these attacks from Sasuke? I needed to get out of here...

Comments/ Reviews are always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hazuki POV**

The sound was deafening. All I could hear was the harsh grating sounds of the grains of sand rushing against each other. I was surrounded. I was scared.

Then came the screaming. I spun around to saw, to my horror, something I never wanted to see. The sand was attacking him. It was mutilating his face.

The sand penetrated his forehead and along with the fresh tears, came fresh blood.

"GAARA NO!" I desperately reached out to stop the sand from hurting him any longer. I couldn't take it.

'_Make it hurt me instead_.'

Time can cruelly work against you at times of peril. It seemed as if I was in slow motion. I frantically reached to save him. And at long last, to what seemed like an eternity or maybe even a second, I reached him.

I shielded him from the sand. I tightly embraced him so that not even the strongest of winds could not split us apart.

The sand was angered. I was in the way of its recipient of pain. It punished me. The sand drilled itself into my right shoulder hoping to hole its way back to its target.

The pain was indescribable. Like millions of blunt needles taking its turn to stab at the open flesh. I screamed out into the cruel open night.

I jolted up in pain like an electric current was sent through my body. I quickly spin my head, forgetting where I was at the moment.

It was my room and I was in my bed. The sheets were soaked with my cold sweat and I was chilled from head to toe.

"It was just a dream…" '_More like nightmare_.' I tightly hugged my knees up and buried my face between them.

"I miss you." I silently prayed that he was alright and was living a happy life. I haven't seen him for nearly 10 years. I reached back to touch my scar and realized there was a dull pain coming from it. '_I hope that he's not going through any of this..._'

I looked at my alarm clock. 4:58 AM. Might as well get up seeing that I won't be able to go back to sleep.

It was strange that I was having this nightmare when it happened 10 years ago. Why would it come back to haunt me now?

I silently got dressed in the dim candlelight, seeing that the base was underground and no sunlight ever reached down here. I occasionally got to go outside when I had to do small missions for Orochimaru, but always accompanied by Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man. Probably because they would never trust me going out on my own for that I might run away, like what happened 10 years ago.

Kabuto was a strange case. I could never understand his true intentions. He's sadistic, yet polite, helpful, and sometimes humorous. Even Orochimaru seemed to have a hard time determining what his thoughts are. But all in all, I enjoyed his company, even thought he was Orochimaru's most trusted assistant.

I finished dressing, picked up the candle and went outside into the dark hallway that led to monstrous places. I was going to start my work early so that I could avoid Karin from asking what happened yesterday. As I was walking the candle light illuminated on the blackened walls. Every step forward made the light quiver like it was breathing.

"Awake already?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin and quickly spun my body in a defensive position.

The figure slowly sauntered into the candle light. First revealing the legs, then the torso, and finally a smiling face with a pair of circular glasses.

"Oh, its you, Kabuto."

"Good morning Hazuki-chan. I've never seen you up quite so early. What made you change your mind?"

"Nothing, I just…" wanting to change the subject I quickly thought of something else "…Look Kabuto will you stop with this Hazuki-_chan_ business? You don't have to be so polite. Hazuki is just fine."

"Yes, I could but that would be rude not to use a suffix to a good friend of mine." He merely smiled back at me with his eyes closed.

"Suit yourself. By the way, what are _you_ doing here? You rarely leave Orochimaru's side."

"Actually I was informed to go retrieve you. It seems your father would like a word with you." He looked down at me with his childish grin.

'_Great. Why does he have to ruin my day so damn early?_' I mentally groaned. Of course I wouldn't say this in front of Kabuto, for he has a hard time tolerating rudeness. "Um.. ok. What does he need to speak to me about?"

"I don't know. I did not ask." He shrugged. "Shall we?" he bowed his head with his right arm beind his back and his left arm leading the opposite way of where I was heading, like a gentleman.

"Kabuto, you really need to stop that." I giggled as I walked ahead of him. We walked together in silence, with him a step behind me.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you, Hazuki-chan? You seem troubled."

I was impressed and a bit bothered because he could read me so easily and that he was also concerned with me, which he doesn't show much to others. "No, I'm fine. It's just a small cold I might have caught."

"Would you like me to check up on that?"

"Maybe later, Kabuto." I was surprised to feel heat in my cheeks. Not many people had charms like Kabuto around here, seeing that the only people who inhabited this place were prisoner and thugs who were unluckily captured by Orochimaru. Thankfully he was behind me so he couldn't see me blushing.

We finally reached the dreaded office of Orochimaru. I silently took a deep breath before entering, with Kabuto at my rear.

It was dimly lit by a few scattered dripping wax candles and dead front and center was my father. He was sitting in his sofa behind is desk which was facing away from the door, so I could only see the back of his head.

"Ahh... Hazuki, do come in" he spoke without looking back. His voice was like hissing snakes. I hated it. As I cautiously walked over to his right side, I noticed that he was looking at something on the floor. My gaze followed. '_No… not again!_' I stifled a gasp as I stood in shock.

On the floor was a pale blue –almost gray- haired teenage boy about 16, bound, bruised, naked, and unconscious.

"This one put up quite a fight, but in the end he was just a measly little boy." The hissing snakes spoke, "He has abilities that I am quite interested in. I want you to prepare a special water holding cell for him and later do the usual experiments and report back to me." He continued to gaze at the captured prisoner.

"…yes…" I merely muttered. I knelt down to him to pick him up. "Kabuto, a little help please?" I asked while noticing the injuries all over his body. Kabuto went to his other side and we both lifted him up by his arms which were tied behind his back.

We took him to the southern part of the base where most of the experiments took place. But I first wanted to treat his wounds so I mentioned to Kabuto to first go to the infirmary next to the cells. We laid him on an empty gurney under the florescent lights.

"Your father probably wants me as soon as possible. Do you need any more of my help?" Kabuto inquired. "No, I'm fine. I know the procedures." I started rummaging the drawers looking for a clean cloth as I heard Kabuto's footsteps retreat. I found a bottle of alcohol and some clean cloths and walked back over to the mangled body. He was caked in dried blood and dirt. I hated my father. There was no punishment in the world that would atone for all his atrocious crimes.

I decided to wash his body first before disinfecting his wounds. So I grabbed a sponge and a pan of warm water and laid it down on the floor. I gently squeezed the excess water while gently moving the hair out of his face and as lightly as possible I dabbed away the dirt and blood. "hm… you're not that bad looking." I said to him, knowing he couldn't hear me while I examined his narrow face.

"You really mean that?"

I yelped in utter shock as the boy below me smiled up at me. And to add more shock, I was even more awed when I saw that he had sharp teeth like a shark and vibrant purple eyes. "You know I didn't think that heaven would look so much like a hospital." He looked around to his surroundings.

"What makes you think this is heaven?" I quickly bent down to get more water into the sponge, but this was an excuse to hide my deep red glow of embarrassment.

"Well…" I heard from above, "I wake up to a pretty gorgeous girl, who apparently has a bondage fetish and giving me a sponge bath while I'm naked. Where else can I be?"

This absolutely did not help reducing the now even deeper shade of scarlet from my face.

"Look… I hate to burst your bubble, but your not dead…and I work for the guy who put you in this situation…I'm sorry." I couldn't meet his gaze while I slowly rose back up.

He cocked his head to the side. "No matter, I'm still highly enjoying this situation. I've been knocked many times before, and believe me, this is by far the greatest one I've woken up to. Please, do continue." He raised his lips into a smile of a great shark.

The heat from my face could have burned everyone in the vicinity. I avoided his gaze as much as I could, but I could feel his gaze one me as I moved to clean his well toned chest. "Couldn't you just go back to sleep?" I grumbled.

"Mmm… nope. I'm enjoying this way too much. Name's Suigetsu by the way. Hozuki Suigetsu. I'd offer you my hand but it seems to be a little occupied at the moment."

"Sorry, but I can't let you go. Orders." I bent back down for more clean water.

"No worries, uhmm…." "The name's Hazuki." I rose back up to move onto his flat but muscled stomach. "Ah, well no worries Hazuki. It's not like you captured me prisoner. Even though I am a bit ashamed to be caught so easily."

I was done with the stomach and realized that I had to move onto the lower regions between his thighs. I was flustered beyond words.

"Don't be shy" he whispered in a husky tone.

"You know this would be so much easier for both of us if you were still asleep" I groaned as I rubbed the sponge on his (I had to admit) pretty big member.

He chuckled "And miss this? Not a chance." He purred.

"So this is the new pet everyone's been talking about" came a voice from behind.

Alarm and panic ran though my spine as I twirled around to see his unpleasant face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I headed down towards his room knowing my training will start in a couple of minutes. As I approached the doorway I heard voices drifting into the hallway. I paused before entering.

"…She is becoming more of a hindrance each passing day." I immediately knew that oily hissing of Orochimaru. "As useful as she is, she can't keep becoming a distraction for Sasuke-kun. He is my future vessel and I won't have Hazuki be in the way of his training."

"Well, it's not like she chose this path. It was forced on her. Plus, you don't make it any easier for her." Kabuto replied.

"Are you trying to defend her, Kabuto?" Orochimaru's tone turned unpleasant.

Silence. "No. Of course not. But what shall we do?"

"We must dispose of her. With her out of the way, Sasuke-kun will be free of distractions." His sickening laugh made me frown in disgust. _'He is planning to kill Hazuki?'_

"Is she with him?" Orochimaru continued.

I immediately jerked awake at the word "him"

"Yes, she was preparing the normal procedures when I left her with him." Kabuto answered.

This irritated me. I quickly spun back to where she usually works and headed south.

I slammed open the door the prisoner cells. She wasn't there. Maybe in the infirmary I thought. As I neared the doorway of the room, I heard her voice followed by a laughter that was obviously male who I did not recognize. I composed myself as I entered. I see her standing over a naked boy. I couldn't explain it, but anger and irritation bubbled angrily in my stomach that I was suddenly hot.

"So this is the new pet everyone is talking about."

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

Sasuke sauntered in with his indifferent look he always had, but I could see he was extremely mad.

"Sasuke. I need you to leave." I managed to say through my gritted teeth.

Still, he walked over near me to see that my hand was still clutching the sponge, which was still over Suigetsu's naked member.

"Well if it ain't the famous Uchiha." stated Suigetsu.

Sasuke ignored him. "What are you doing?" his voice was dangerous as he eyes the sponge. I immediately took the sponge away from the body.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? You know exactly what I'm doing. This is normal procedure. I have to clean the bodies before putting then in their cells." I was getting angry and bent over again to replenish the sponge. However, before I even got halfway down, Sasuke kicked the pan away from me, spilling the murky water all over the tiled floors.

"What is your PROBLEM!" I screamed.

"Make someone else do it." He glared down at Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru personally gave me orders to take care of him!"

"I don't care. Make someone else do it. Bring Karin over." He was still menacing his eyes at Suigetsu.

"You know, you're really acting like a stu-" before I got to finish my sentence, he harshly cupped my chin with his thumb on one cheek and his fingers on the other cheek and forcefully brought my face inches away from his.

"I said make someone else do _it_." I saw his sharingan starting to form.

"No, please don't" I pleaded as I quickly averted looking directly into his eyes. I couldn't take anymore of his gengutsu mind torture.

"Hey, leave her alone." Suigetsu's voice had distracted Sasuke and he looked over at him. "The only reason you're alive right now is because Orochimaru is somehow interested in your pathetic life." He spat with his hands still gripping my face.

"She was just doing her job. Plus it was me who encouraged her to wash me. She had no intentions what so ever." He tried to placate Sasuke, hoping he would let me go. It didn't work. What happened next was a blur.

Sasuke roughly pushed back into the wall with such an impact that I lost my breath. I bent over in pain but had enough strength to look up to see that Sasuke had unsheathed his black and white katana, his Sword of Kusagi, with his right hand and was well raised over Suigetsu

"SASUKE STOP!" I sprinted back towards him to protect Suigetsu. But I might have well yelled at the moon, for Sasuke ignored me and brought the blade down towards Suigetsu's stomach. _'No!_' I extended my hands as far as I could let them towards the glistening blade but it was too late. I didn't reach it in time.

Comments/Reviews are always appreciated~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes/DISCLAIMER**: My first lemon. Enjoy responsibly. Mature content.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

"SASUKE STOP!" I sprinted back towards him to protect Suigetsu. But I might have well yelled at the moon, for Sasuke ignored me and brought the blade down towards Suigetsu's stomach. _'No!_' I extended my hands as far as I could let them towards the glistening blade but it was too late. I didn't reach it in time.

"That's dangerous Sasuke-kun."

I was so focused on the blade that I didn't see how or why the katana had stopped mere inches from shredding Suigetsu.

I whirled my head to see Kabuto standing behind Sasuke and grabbing Sasuke's wrist from proceeding any further. I was relieved beyond words, even though Kabuto's face clearly showed disapproval.

"Orochimaru-sama is waiting for you Sasuke-kun. Please let Hazuki-chan go back to work she was assigned to do."

I could hear Sasuke gripping the handle of his sword and narrow his eyes into slits as his crimson eyes returned back to onyx. It took him a while but he finally calmed down and closed his eyes at the same time he sheathed his sword. He abruptly turned and headed out for the door but not before threatening (I didn't know whether it was to me or Suigetsu) but I assumed me: "We're not finished." And strode out of sight.

"Man, that guy needs to get laid."

I couldn't believe my ears. I stared wide-eyed of disbelief at Suigetsu. "That _guy_ just damn near killed you and that's all you can say?"

"Well I was more concerned for your safety than mine. That's why I tried to make him attack me instead of hurting you. You see I have the ability to turn any part of my body into water. So, I could've absorbed his sword without receiving any damage." He merely grinned back at me.

I was beyond angry. "Please mention this _before_ I worry my head off about you…"

"You should have been more worried about yourself. That Uchiha seems like a major jerk. What is he? Your boyfriend?"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear anything you said." I turned my back on him to thank Kabuto. "Definitely her boyfriend." I heard him whisper.

"I'm sorry for all this, Kabuto, I'll go straight back to work."

"It's ok, its not your fault Hazuki-chan. Sasuke-kun was unusually late for his training with Orochimaru-sama and I was sent out to look for him. Who knew it could have turned out to be like this? Do you know why he's behaving like this?"

I suddenly became interested at the wet floor below me. "No… I uh- can't imagine why…"

I knew that Kabuto saw right through me but he let it slide anyways "Well, I'll let you get back to work. Orochimaru-sama would want me back now." He turned and walked out.

I slowly walked over to the, now empty, turned-over pan to fill it back up with water and resumed washing his body.

"So, who is this Karin girl?"

Was this day ever going to end?

**-Late Afternoon-**

I had finally finished preparing Suigetsu for the next stage. But I had let Karin go on with the experiment and report everything back to me. I couldn't bear torturing another human being plus I was scared I was going to get another one of those attacks from my Cursed Seal of Heaven. However, Suigetsu seemed interested in finding out who Karin was (boy, is he in for a surprise)

I headed back for my room, hoping to get a small nap. I was tired and stressed beyond the average dose.

As I opened my door, what I saw before told me that I knew I wasn't getting that nap.

Two figures I hated the most stood before me: Orochimaru and Sasuke. Orochimaru was standing in the direct middle of the stark room, while Sasuke was standing at an uncomfortable distance from the edge of my bed (too close).

"Ah, Hazuki, please sit down," Orochimaru invited me in at the response to my confused and annoyed expression.

I entered cautiously but didn't sit down, I was too nervous. '_What in the world are they doing in my room?'_

As if he read my mind, Orochimaru hissed "Sasuke-kun seems to be a bit distracted these few weeks because he is denied of some…thing."

"I don't understand…" I replied slowly, trying to tie this together.

"My, my Hazuki, I didn't bring you up to be this dull-witted did I? Sasuke seems to have an interest in you," my heart froze, "and I do not deny my star pupil of _anything_." He gave his wicked smile.

My breath was struck in my throat. The world around me froze, but I was the one who couldn't move.

'_Am I just a tool to use for anyone's pleasure? Am I that disposable?'_

This was too much, I couldn't take this anymore. As much as I hated on relying Cursed Seal of Heaven, at this moment, I didn't have a choice. I easily activated the first Level and felt the wild power swirl inside me, feeling the curved flames burning across my face. This got them worried. As I was about to activate the second Level, Orochimaru swiftly flashed behind me and before I turned around to strike him, he forcefully slapped something onto my left shoulder over the cursed seal.

It was a chakra sealing tag that prevented me from using the curse. I felt the power diminish like a candle flame burst out of existence in a tornado. I felt my own energy sucked out of me and fell onto my knees and hands. I was breathing hard like I had run for days.

Orochimaru knelt down beside me and whispered "As strong as you are, Hazuki, it is foolish to go up against an Uchiha." He stood up and headed for the door. "Try to be gentle, Sasuke, I hear that it's quite painful for those who are forced against their will and its their first time." He chuckled as I heard the door locked.

I was still on my hands and knees, trying to even my breathing pattern, when I heard him say "I told you I wasn't finished with you. Now you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

I snarled at him and threw a kunai at him from my leg pocket, which I easily dodged.

He sauntered over to me, "This time, you won't escape." He loomed over me like a master towering over his broken dog.

I couldn't accept this fate. Not yet.

As swiftly as I could I clutched another kunai and sliced at his legs. As I expected he jumped into the air and I took his momentary distraction to bolt for the door. As my hands tried to close around the door handle, a sudden pulling force around my waist prevented me from doing so.

Sasuke had one of his arms around my waist while his other hand constricted my wrists. He lowered his face next to my left ear "You know, the more you struggle, the more I get excited." I felt my heart slam into my chest as I felt the heat of his member. I could feel the hunger throbbing against my thigh. I couldn't help it but I continued to struggle against him even though he enjoyed it.

I just couldn't submit to his filthy desires. But struggling free against Sasuke's grip was like a bird trying to break free from its cage. He was just too strong. He was an Uchiha. And I was the helpless bird inside his cage.

I will never love you" I snarled as I poured as much acid into those sentences as I could.

He paused. "Then I will _make_ you love me" he growled dangerously. Without warning he threw me onto the bed. He was soon on top of me, as I attempted to get up, with the purple ropes in hand. Straddling my hips to reduce my squirming, he deftly pinned my wrists together and tightly bound against the bed post. I winced as they cut into my wrists.

As I opened my eyes I saw Sasuke look down at me with his raven eyes like a child given a treat. "You know it doesn't have to be this way. I can give you all the pleasure you've never even dreamt of. Just be mine Hazuki." he leaned towards my face so that his hair just barely touched against my cheeks.

I spat into his face.

He flinched his eyes shut and paused. With a sigh he wiped his face with his left sleeve, "You're in for a lot of pain just for that."

He undid my kimono to reveal my pale body. The possessive hungry look was burning in his eyes.

With my wrist bound and my legs trapped under his body, I was at his mercy. The deep pressure of humiliation and shame was building behind my eyes.

Again, he sheared off my bra and panties and threw them out of my field of vision. The unwelcome cold clutched to my body, feeding off my body heat, making me buck my hips in discomfort at the same time I felt Sasuke's hot firmness on my naval as I raised my hips.

He removed his shirt to reveal his well muscled torso and tossed it to the floor. He bore his eyes into mine as he leaned over my breast and finally released the piercing gaze as he caught my nipple into his mouth.

I stifled a gasp as I felt the warmth of his wet mouth contrast with the cold air. His long bony hands made their way across my chest and began to roughly squeeze while simultaneously twirling his slick tongue against my nipple.

It felt disgusting. Fondling me for his own amusement – it was filthy. I tried to loosen the ropes on my wrists but he binding just sank deeper into my flesh, increasing the pain and discomfort.

His left hand had traveled down to my womanhood. I had sensed this and desperate, I clenched my thighs together. I felt him chuckle against my skin. "That wont help…maybe this will." He pushed his knee between me and began rubbing it raw with his fingers as soon as my legs were separated.

"Ah!" it hurt.

I felt his lips curve up as I whimpered. "Your body can't deny me any longer." He brought his left hand to my face showing me his fingers covered in wet sticky film. "I bet you're real tight. I'm gonna enjoy finding out." With that he rammed his finger into my crevice.

With a scream I told him to stop. The pressure behind my eyes was finally let out. The tears were streaming into my hair. But instead he kept pumping his finger inside me. "But your body is telling me to keep going. You're so wet." He then put his thumb to work by grinding it against my clit. The ropes were cutting so deep that I lost all feeling in my hands.

He soon jammed another finger, twisting as he entered me. "I want you to cum for me Hazuki…"

"Never." I hissed through my clenched teeth.

"We'll see..."

He slid down my body grasped my leg behind the knee and brought it over his shoulder, opening my wet folds. He lowered his head and used his tongue to penetrate me, shoving it in and out.

My belly felt like it was tied in little knots and each stroke of his tongue against my flesh made everything tighter and hotter. My body had betrayed me. It was greedily taking in his minstrations. He stroked one finger against the sensitive flesh between my cheeks, circling the tender opening of my anus before pressing against it.

I arched against him and screamed as the orgasm tore through my body. He held me down as I came and started licking the cream of me. "You taste so sweet Hazuki."

I was gasping for breath. I couldn't think straight. I was so exhausted that I didn't even notice Sasuke had stood up to remove his pants, revealing his thick hard member, throbbing for action. Already a bead of fluid leaked free and was trickling slowly down his ruddy flesh.

The fear jolted through me as if struck by lightening. "No, Sasuke, please don't." I begged through tears.

"Just be mine, Hazuki."

Gaara's image flashed through my mind. I couldn't.

"Never."

Anger glazed over his eyes as he mounted me. With all the energy I could muster I tried to kick him away. He merely pinned down my right leg with his left knee and caught my other leg behind the knee and tossed it over his shoulder, stretching me open.

He slowly and cruelly rubbed his hot member against my opening.

"This will hurt a lot if you keep resisting." Without warning he thrust his length inside me. It was in all the way.

I cried out in agony. I was suddenly overcome with a pain that Ive never experienced before. A sharp pain was tearing through my middle, tears burning down my cheeks. I tried to pull away from him. From the pain. The sensation of his flesh burning and stretching me open… hurt. I tried fighting it, but he pressed in harder, I felt him forcing me open.

"Stop it…. Sasuke…it hurts!" my body went rigid as I tried to fight him, and I was overcome with a horrible oppressive feeling.

"God…you're so tight!" Sasuke groaned raggedly. He started to pull out but then rammed all his length back inside. I felt hot liquid run down onto the sheets. I saw the redness spread like a blooming flower onto the white sheets. I couldn't feel my legs. I felt no pleasure. I didn't want this to go on at all.

I felt my body shake with each thrust. Ive never felt so invaded like this before. I felt myself being torn from the inside. It hurt so much I was frozen in place and unable to move.

"S-Stop!"

"I'm not going to stop."

Having something so big thrust inside me was intensely painful. I couldn't take it.

"Your face is so pale, Hazuki."

There was something frightening about the way he spoke. As if he actually enjoyed seeing me that way.

I tried enduring the pain.

"You're bleeding. It's probably painful." The world shook as he kept moving against me. Both his arms were on either side of my head so he was looking directly down at me.

"Look at me Hazuki."

I adamantly refused by looking away to the right, hoping to avoid him. But there was no escape for he grabbed my cheeks and forced me to look at him.

"I love you Hazuki." At that moment I saw tenderness and confusion tormented in his eyes.

I still could not respond back. I did not feel the same way. I just glared back into his his endless dark eyes.

As much as I wanted to deny it, my body had betrayed me again. The pain was now intermingled with sparks of pleasure. The pain was still there, but the pleasure made it a it more bearable. I soon felt the knots in my stomach tightening and winding up and I desperately wanted to release the pressure.

"Not yet." Sasuke read the desire on my face. "I want us to climax together." He breathed through his rhythmic thrusting.

My body was covered in sticky sweat. Sasuke's beads of perspiration trickled down his chin onto me. All I could hear was the obscene wet noises and grunts as he kept thrusting.

I couldn't hold the powerful pressure dangerously close to exploding so I soon let it go. With a forceful thrust I came onto his member with my hips raised all the way up, digging myself into him even father. The muscles of my womanhood clenched around him, making him moan out my name in pure ecstasy.

My eyes were open but all I saw was white light. I went limp with exhaustion but Sasuke was still pumping himself into me. But I could tell he was also on the edge for I felt his member throbbing as he went faster and faster.

The blackness of exhaustion was overtaking me and as soon as I felt my consciousness begin to fade, my vision was dimming and my mind was blank. I was on the edge of fainting when I heard Sasuke moan and rammed his final thrust into me. He slammed into me hard and deep as I felt the hot liquid released from his tip. It went on and on, his member jerking within me as he kept cumming. He came so much that I felt the excess semen spew out between my legs, mixing with the red.

With his member still quivering inside me, he nearly collapsed onto me before catching himself by the elbows. He lowered his sweat covered face to my ear, and right before I gave into the darkness, he whispered "Now, you're mine."

* * *

><p>Comments Reviews are always appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **This is the part in the Shippuuden where team Yamato (Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Yamato) infiltrate Orochimaru's base to look for Sasuke. Right now Sai has just found Sasuke sleeping with Hazuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Sai's POV<strong>

I silently creaked open the door where my ink mouse had informed me of Sasuke's whereabouts. I quickly slipped inside and quietly shut the door behind me. The thick scent of sweat and blood immediately overfilled my senses.

'_Odd. The scent is fresh.'_

As I adjusted to the darkness of the room I saw a silhouette of a bed with a person laying on it. But… it seemed too big for it to be one person.

I knelt onto one knee and spread out my scroll and drew three snakes. "Ninpou: Choujuu Giga." The snakes rose to life as I finished the jutsu, then I ordered them to crawl over to the bed.

As I neared the bed, without making a sound, what I saw before me, I was not prepared to see. I immediately recognized Uchiha Sasuke from the Bingo Book. He was sprawled right on top a young female who I did not recognize.

The strange thing about this scene was that she was not sleeping how a normal person should be. Her wrists were bloody and bound by thick ropes to the bed post.

I soon saw the source of the smell of blood. A large amount of blood was spread onto the white sheets near between her legs.

I narrowed my eyes. This girl was raped by Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Who knew that an Uchiha could sink so low. Another reason to eliminate him.'_

I silently withdrew my sword and stood over the two. I needed to get to Sasuke without harming the girl. I positioned my snakes over Uchiha Sasuke's body and then I slowly brought the sword down towards the ropes that bound the girl's wrists to release her.

As soon as I cut her free, a hand shot out and clamped over my own wrist wielding the sword with a vice-like grip.

Uchiha Sasuke has awakened.

I turned my head to see that he was still facing down with his head tucked in between the girl's head and shoulder.

"You dare disturb our sleep?"

With my other free hand I quickly did a hand seal that forced the snakes to constrict around Uchiha Sasuke, constraining him and at the same time I jerked free of his grip to quickly grab the girl.

As Sasuke used his brute force to release my technique, a booming explosion deafened the room. Everything was crashing down around us as I held the girl tightly in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

It felt as if someone were driving splinters into my eardrums. The thunderous sounds had awakened me. As the noise and pain subsided I felt groggy, sore, and confused. I weakly opened my eyes, shocked to see sunlight all around me.

What shocked me even more was that a complete stranger, a boy as pale as snow with straight black hair and highly also resembled Sasuke, was holding me bridal style amass smoke, dirt, and rubble; naked. Except for a white sheet toweled over my painful aching body.

I moved my body but soon regretted it. I was sensitive to every molecule that touched me, and it burned me from my wrists to my tenderness. I flinched in pain.

This caught the attention of the boy who was holding me. "Are you alright?"

My throat felt raw when I raspily replied that I was. I wanted to ask who he was and why he was here when a voice from above demanded: "Let her go."

My heart instantly accelerated in fear as I heard the cruel voice of the one who had hurt me. Sasuke was standing above us at the ledge of the destruction site; looking annoyed and angry. I could tell. And I would receive the punishment.

"Please do as he says." I looked up at the young male. "I don't want him to hurt you."

He looked back down at me and smiled "He can't hurt me."

Just then another stranger who I did not recognize, a girl with pink hair and a matching outfit, came sprinting towards us.

"Sai! What is going o-" she skidded to a stop; shocked at the sight of me.

"Sakara huh?" Sasuke.

Her shock was amplified as I saw her wide eyes grow even larger as she slowly turned to gaze up at Sasuke. "Sa-su-ke- kun." (He is fully clothed. He slipped it on after the blast. Along with his katana)

Another moment passed by when a blond haired boy with an orange and black jumpsuit also sprinted into view. His gaze lingered on me and then to the source to where the pink haired female was looking. And finally a male adult (I assumed a jounin) with a strange face mask covering his outer face. The four strangers were all staring up at Sasuke like they shared some sort of link but I wasn't allowed to let in on the secret.

"I said let her go." Sasuke was still angry.

The boy named Sai ignored him and carefully walked over to the pink haired girl. Every step rolled in waves of agony over my aching body.

"Sakura, will you please heal this girl. She is in a lot of pain."

The pink haired girl named Sakura looked utterly confused as she looked back and me and then to the boy. "S-sure…" The blond boy and the jounin also looked our way.

Sai gently knelt down to the ground and laid me onto a clear area of the rubble.

Sakura knelt down to her knees while removing her gloves and hovered her hands above my stomach, producing a green glow.

I felt the pain dulled down instantly.

"Is she alright? What happened?" the blond boy asked.

Just then I saw a shadow produced over me and instantaneously, Sasuke was knelt over me, like he had slowed down time but he was the only one moving at normal pace. The others were a few seconds behind to realize what had just happened.

When Sakura had finally realized Sasuke had flashed in front of her, "Sasuke-kun!"

he harshly pushed her back away from me but at the same time Sai and the blond boy attacked Sasuke from either side of him.

"Chidori Nagashi!" The sudden white light blinded me as lightning ran through Sasuke's body onto his attackers, throwing them onto the floor.

"Sasuke stop!" He picked me up bridal style and jumped into the air.

Just then a wooden arm was wrapped around my waist and violently pulled me away from Sasuke. The brown haired jounin had a wooden rope coming out of his palms and gently laid me behind him.

Sasuke was now glowering at the man.

"Sakura, please finish healing her." The man had told her.

"Hai, Yamato - taichou" She jogged towards me, continuing where she had left off.

"If you want her back, you have to come back with us to Konoha." The man named Yamato had told Sasuke.

Sasuke glowered at Yamato. "Konoha? I've had it with you all. You have three seconds to give her back." When Yamato did not budge, Sasuke slammed his sword into the ground and performed a hand jutsu with blinding speed, "This is the end." He raised his left arm above his head, producing a blue glow.

I instantly recognized that jutsu and realized it could kill them all. "Sasuke no!"

At that instant, Orochimaru had appeared and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, stopping him.

"You are not using that technique, Sasuke-kun."

"Beat it." Sasuke replied.

Now Kabuto had materialized on the other side of Sasuke. "Come now, you're still using such foul language with Orochimaru-sama?"

He disregarded Kabuto's comment and stared back at me. "They have Hazuki."

"We have other ways of finding her, but right now we must go." Orochimaru stated.

"I'm not leaving without her." with that he jumped down the ledge towards us.

Yamato and Sakura instantly stood in front of me, taking their defense positions.

'_No! These people should not get hurt because of me!'_ Because Sasuke was after me and this was my only chance of escaping, I decided to take this risk at freedom.

I spun around and sprinted away from Sasuke, hoping to lure him away from the people and also hoping that I could out-run him in the open, now that I did not feel as much pain after Sakura had healed me.

As I ran I tied the sheet around under my armpits and tore it, so that it was at my knees.

"Hazuki!"I looked back to see Sasuke had called my name and was a few yards behind me, followed by the four from Konoha, and to my surprise, Kabuto and Orochimaru.

In the distance ahead of me, I could see a forest full of thick trees. If I could make it to the forest, the trees could give me coverage and help me escape.

Just then a giant painting of an eagle, with Sai riding on top of it, was soaring next to me.

"Grab on!" Sai had extended his hand out towards me.

I quickly grasped it and he swung me onto the eagle, rising up sharply as soon I was air-borne. We rose high into the air, where it was at a safe distance away from Sasuke and the others.

Even from this height, I could see that Sasuke was enraged. Orochimaru and Kabuto had caught up with him and stood on either side of him. The other three from Konoha surrounded them, as if to capture the three.

"Sasuke-kun, it will be easy to track her down, but right now it is time to leave." Orochimaru placed a hand on his Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke was still piercing his eyes into mine as the three of them were burning like paper and soon disappeared into the air.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Arigato gozaimasu"

"Iie, its nothing." Sai gave a smile as the bird was lowering back to earth. When the bird had landed, Sai helped down from it onto the ground. The impact sent shockwaves of dull aching pain through my body. I almost lost my balance, but Sai caught me.

"Are you ok? I should heal your wrists." The pink haired girl came up to me. As I saw her up close I realized she was very pretty.

"Iie, I'm fine. Thank you." As I withdrew my arms away from her reach. "You have done enough for me." I turned to Sai and gave a small bow, "I know it wasn't your intentions but thank you for saving me."

He smiled back.

"I'm Yamato" the jounin with the strange head mask approached, "and this is Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. We're from Konoha and we were here to capture Sasuke. But because he has escaped, do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

"Orochimaru might have taken him to any of the remaining bases. I will give you the locations of the bases, however, which one they chose… I do not know and there are many that are just empty and filled with traps so you will have to search very carefully."

I looked up to see the blond boy named Naruto looked extremely sad as he kept looking at the spot where Sasuke had disappeared.

"It seems that you have been through a lot and pardon me for asking, but what was your association with Orochimaru and Sasuke?" Yamato asked me.

"I …" as much as I hated to admit the truth about Orochimaru, I hated lying even more, "the truth is… Orochimaru is my father." Everyone jerked their heads up when they heard this, "and I've been pretty much forced to do what he wanted me to," I continued explaining my role as his assistance on illegal experiments and torture methods on live patients, …"However he is no father to me. He treats me no differently than from his prisoners."

There was a short silence.

"And… Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was glancing at my cut and bruised wrists. I deduced that that this pink haired girl had a history with Sasuke. Seeing that she had come all this way from his former village to bring him back, it was obvious to me that she was in love with Sasuke.

Too ashamed to tell the truth, I lied, "We... had nothing to do with each other. He just showed up one day and trained with Orochimaru."

Sai glanced at me with narrowed eyes. I had forgotten he was the one who had found me together with Sasuke. Yet he did not say anything.

"Where will you go now?" Naruto had finally gone out of his trance.

I smiled to myself as I realized I could finally see my true love, now that I was free. "I have to go find a certain someone very important to me."

"We'll help you." Naruto offered.

"No, please, you have done enough. Plus, this is something I wish to do on my own…Thank you." And with that I bolted for the trees.

**-One Week Later-**

The familiar sand around me was almost nostalgic. It was as endless as the eye could see. It was beautiful but also cruel. The clothes that I had stolen earlier, from someone who was hanging their laundry, were already withered and torn from the whipping sand. It was a simple tan colored, turtleneck dress. But it was good for protection against sand storms.

How long had I been traveling through this unforgiving sand?

My bare feet trudged on and on through the stinging grains of rock. I was exhausted from the non-stop traveling to the Hidden Village of Sand. I vaguely remember where it was located from my memory ten years ago. But from the looks of it, I had forgotten.

A crushing fatigue overcame me, bringing my dragging feet to a stop. With no food and water left, I was close to death. Even lifting a finger became a task I found irritating to the extreme. Drowsiness muffled me into its warm blankets and dulled my thoughts and feelings until the hard sand beneath me felt like soft grass to my aching muscles.

I finally fell into the sun-baked sand – onto my knees and then to my chest. Air seeped from my lungs, but none of it seemed to return. A dull lull separated each beat of my heart, bringing it to a faint flutter.

I was no longer capable of coherent thoughts but something deep inside my brain told me I was going to die. The only image I could produces was of Gaara's youthful face. This took away my fear. I now welcomed death; it comforted me, for I was tired beyond belief, and death would free me from my battered shell of a body and put me in eternal sleep and rest.

My eyes grew heavy with each blink. My breathing was becoming faint with each breath. So this is how it feels to die.

I did not know whether I was already dead or hallucinating right before the brink of death, but the sand around me seemed to move on its own free will. I felt it lifting me up. Up towards heaven?

Before the darkness could swallow me to oblivion, I squinted through the narrow glimpse of my final image of life.

And the last thing I saw were a pair of striking green eyes, before the darkness swallowed me whole.

Comments/Reviews are always appreciated~


	6. Chapter 6

**-10 years ago-**

Run.

That was my primal instinct once my lungs hit the cold desert air and my feet grinded against the abrading sand. (This was when Orochimaru's had one of his bases near the Sand Village) Run. Run as far away as I could from the monster that bore me. The monster that was my father.

No.

Someone as cold-hearted and cruel as him should not even be considered human, yet a "father." How many countless nights have those fearsome yellow snake eyes stare at me like a cornered animal. Eyes that drove my nightmares to wake me up in cold sweat and hot tears.

After countless tortuous experiments involving agonizing needles shoved in every area of my body. I couldn't take it anymore. To escape the pain and torment I had to run away. Because I was so little and thin, I was able to slip through a pair of bars where the bricks were loose on the wall.

I was now running for my life, going anywhere but back there. But from the looks of it, I was going nowhere, for I was surrounded by a sea of sand. I had no food or water, just the clothes on my back, which was just a dirty worn-out tunic.

How long would it be until they realize that I had escaped? Would they punish me? Would they kill me? The more I thought about the prospect, the harder I ran; until I found a small cave to sleep for the night.

I woke early the next morning to the immense desert heat and continued my journey to nowhere. My parched mouth panted heavily as it begged for any amount of moisture. As I walked a few minutes around sun drenched sand I came to my haven. It was like a giant sand castle that was surrounded by a vast mountain of sanded walls. I entered with caution but because I was mainly looking for food and water I didn't pay attention too much to the guards, who didn't bother questioning me, thinking I was an orphan looking for shelter.

All of the city was made of clay; I have never seen such a place. It reminded me of a child's world. After going into the city a few minutes I came across a playground. A group of older kids were playing with a ball. To the left, I spotted a set of swings and on one of them, a lone boy with red tousled hair clutching onto his teddy bear. He was gazing downward with his feet were touching the ground, barely pushing him back and forth.

He looked about my age and I didn't want to talk to older people, so I approached him slowly.

"Hello…"

He jerked up at my voice.

I was immediately blown away by his immense blue green eyes. They were beautiful; however his eyes were surrounded by a band of black rims.

He seemed shocked to see that a girl was talking to him. I think it was because I was so filthy and thin.

I looked down as I shuffled my feet in shame "Hi, I'm Hazuki… I'm a little lost but will you please help me? I'm really thirsty and hungry… do you have any food?"

"Y-yes. Would you like to come over to my house? I'll ask Yashamaru to make something." His voice was soft.

I brought my face up with a bright smile up to my savior. "A-arigato!"

A tint of scarlet was apparent on his cheeks. "C'mon it's this way." He said as he slid off the swing. It was as if the sun had erupted from his face, for he was so ecstatic and overfilled with joy that it left me confused. All I did was ask for food.

As I followed suit the group of older kids suddenly stopped playing their game and blocked our path.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be near Gaara, he's not safe!" yelled a girl with ponytails.

I was confused, why are they picking on him?

"That's Gaara, c'mon he's dangerous!" another older kid with brown hair said.

"No he's not. He's helping me…" I was a little scared. I didn't understand what was going on.

Gaara was had a sad look on his face as he was standing alone.

I didn't believe the kids. "He's not dangerous. He's a nice person!" I stated confidently as I tried to make my way through the kids. But one of the boys with curly hair grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"Look! We're trying to save you!" He pulled me back.

"Ow! Hey that hurts. Let go of me!" the boy twisted my arm as he dragged me away. "Gaara!" I reached out for him.

"Wait!" he reached back. The look on his face was livid as all of the sudden it seemed sand materialized around him and it came at us in a form of an arm.

The sand wrapped around the boy's hand who was grabbing me, while some of the sand was on me too.

"Run!" all the kids panicked and ran away from him, dragging me with them.

The dehydration and lack of food made me really dizzy and faint as they kept running. The sand wrapped around all the kid's legs and tripped them onto the floor. Next I heard screams of pain. I didn't understand what was going on but all the sudden I was thrown to the floor as the kid grabbing me tripped. His eyes were filled with fear. As I looked back to see what was the source of his fear, four sharp arms of sand were heading straight towards us.

Just then a male with blond hair shielded us from the attacking sand.

"Gaara-sama! Please calm down."

All the rush of adrenaline and commotion made my head very light and I soon fainted into darkness.

"Hey. Hey, can you hear me?"

It was a boy's voice. Gaara. It was Gaara's voice that brought me back to the real world, out of the darkness.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to be encountered by his exceptional green ones. An immense smile and a shower of relief washed over him.

"Are you ok?" He asked as I took in my surroundings, I realized that I was now indoors. It was bright and, of course, the room was sand colored. I was lying on a bed with Gaara sitting at the edge.

"W-where am I?" I tried to sit up but immediately regretted it when a wave of dizziness left me woozy. Gaara gently pushed me back down onto the bed. "You're at my house. Yashamaru brought you here because you fainted and you're not from here so there was nowhere else to take you."

I tried to take in the information through my fogged up mind.

"I-I'm sorry about before…" he was embarrassingly looking down at the sheets while talking, "I wasn't trying to aim for you, just the boy who was hurting you…"

I gave him a small smile. "It's ok. I'm not hurt. Those kids were mean. They shouldn't treat you like that."

Gaara looked down as he said, "Thanks, but they're right. I am a monster..."

"No you're not! You saved me. Plus I don't think you're a monster."

"Gaara-sama." A voice from the door startled me. A man with medium long blond hair in dark blue clothing and a gray apron, that matched the color of his eyes, entered the room. "Gaara-sama, I believe its time for your friend to eat. I bet you're hungry." He kindly smiled at me.

"Arigato."

"It's not a problem, -er, what is your name?"

"Hazuki."

"Nice to meet you Hazuki-chan. When you and Gaara-sama are ready, please come downstairs to eat."

**-After dinner-**

The meal was incredibly delicious compared to what scraps of bread Orochimaru fed me. When I finished my plate I wanted to be polite and decided to carry the plate to the sink. But seeing that I was frail and the ceramic was a lot heavier than expected, the plate immediately dropped from my weak small hands, where it shattered on the kitchen floor.

"Soomi-mah-sen!" Instinct made quickly bent over to pick up the jagged shards. Orochimaru would have instantly beaten me. A sharp prick stung my middle finger and saw bright red blooding oozing down my finger like honey.

"Are you ok?" Gaara was immediately by my side.

Yashamaru quickly bent over and examined my hand. "Luckily it's just a scratch. I appreciate you trying to help but be careful next time ok?"

"Sorry… "

"Does it hurt?" Gaara sounded sad.

I shook my head. "Just a little. It goes away quickly." Like a reflex, I put my finger in my mouth to suck on the wound. Then Gaara did something unexpected. He took my hand from my mouth and then put it in his. The immense warmth of his mouth was pleasing to the dull aching in my finger. It was as if he was absorbing my pain through him.

"It tastes like metal."

This made me laugh. "Haven't you ever been hurt before?"

"No, that's why I wanted to know. What does pain feel like?"

I was troubled by the question. His question brought back a flood of painful nightmares of Orochimaru's torment.

"…It's unbearable and you want it to end quickly…it makes you not think straight because it's so agonizing…"

"Hazuki," Yashamaru looked at me with questioning eyes, "how did you encounter so much pain?"

I hesitated before answering.

"My father is…Orochimaru-sama. And he keeps hurting me. He keeps putting things inside me and it hurts. That's why I ran away."

Gaara was still clutching my hand and he gave a tight squeeze to comfort me.

"Your father is Orochimaru, Hazuki-chan?" Yashamaru was surprised by this.

I gave a shameful nod.

"I think I understand what hurting is now." Gaara whispered. "Maybe I'm like everyone else. I always hurt here." With his free hand, he clutched the middle of his chest. "It doesn't bleed, but my chest really hurts here…"

In return for him trying to take away my pain, I gently placed my other free hand onto his chest. Hoping that I could take some of his pain away, like what he did to me.

"Flesh wounds are easy to treat, especially with medicine, and eventually the pain disappears. But the tricky wounds are the ones in your heart." Yashamaru explained.

"How do you heal the wound in the heart?" I asked.

"There are not ointments to heal it, and sometimes they never heal. But there is one thing that can heal it."

This grabbed our attention.

"It's a troublesome medicine and you can only receive it from another person."

"What? How can I heal it…" Gaara pleaded.

"The thing that can heal a heart wound is: Love."

"Love?" Gaara and I asked at the same time.

He nodded. "Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you. It is expressed by caring and protecting that person."

I still didn't quite understand. Nobody I knew acted like that way towards me. '_Except for Gaara. He protected me from those mean kids.'_

-**A few minutes later-**

We were knocking on the kid's door, the one who grabbed me, with some ointment Gaara asked for from Yashamaru.

A small sliver of light spilled into the dark porch as the boy inched opened the door.

"I'm sorry about before. It hurt right?" Gaara apologized as he held out the package, "Here, this is ointment. Use it if you want."

"Go home! Monster." And he slammed the door in our faces.

The tortured look on Gaara's face hurt me more than any of Orochimaru's experiments.

"Hey! He's apologizing to you! You baka!" I pounded on the door.

"It's ok… I'm used to it…Lets just go." He gently put the medicine on the front porch and walked away.

**-Sitting on top of a ledge of his roof-**

"It didn't go well… why am I the only one who is a monster?"

He grabbed his face and started to cry. "What am I?" he let the tears fall as he clutched his heart.

All I could do was gently hold his hand. "I don't think that you're a monster, Gaara. In fact you saved me. And like Yashamaru said, you protect the people you love. Surely a monster doesn't do that."

"It's just that I've been so alone for so long and nobody wanted to play with me. I thought that there was something wrong with me. But then you came along and asked for my help. Nobody's every done that before. You're the only friend I have besides Yashamaru."

I was still gazing at Gaara's face when a peculiar whistling sound grabbed my attention. '_What?_'

But my question was immediately answered as Gaara's sand shield was instantly raised to block a number of floating kunai that were speeding towards us from behind. Fear swept over me like an icy wave. Someone was trying to kill us.

Gaara's face was equal in my amount of surprise and fear. He then pushed me behind him so that the next wave of kunai wouldn't hit me. His fear was then contorted to rage as he screamed at the attacker "Why? Why am I the only one to got though all this!" The attacker, who was in a green vest and a face cloth to cover his face, answered him with the next wave of kunais, which were easily blocked by his sand. In retaliation, Gaara raised his right hand, which commanded the sand to envelope the attacker with sand like a cocoon.

The next scene made me understand why Gaara was so feared. As Gaara slowly closed his fists, the sand crushed the man inside like an empty soda can, except instead on the soda spilling out… it was the man's blood.

As the man was dropped to the floor like a limp doll, Gaara bravely approached the man as I followed behind. Hesitantly and slowly, Gaara pulled back the man's face mask. What was behind the mask, shocked us to a larger extreme. It was Yashamaru.

"You're strong, as expected Gaara-sama." He whispered through his blood drenched face.

Gaara then clutched at his heart as he crouched over and gave a mournful cry to the open night sky. I didn't realize the hot streaks were running down my face.

"Why? Yashamaru, why did you… Why? I thought that you were…" I couldn't make coherent sentences through my hiccups and tears.

"It was an order. I was ordered to kill Gaara-sama." Gaara looked down at him, ceasing his tears.

"Then why did you try to kill Hazuki?"

"I didn't. I was mainly aiming for you but your father ordered me to capture her alive. Orochimaru will soon be here."

Coldness shivered down my spine that had nothing to do with the cold weather. I couldn't breathe.

"Yashamaru… you can't. He's a bad person." Gaara looked back at me as if to make sure I was still here.

"It was a direct order from your father, Kazekage-sama."

"Father did…" he retched. Through dry heaves and gasps he managed "Father… why… why me?"

"Your existence is a danger to the village because you can not control the Shukaku inside you."

"But then you did this unwillingly because Father ordered you to…" a ray of hope was etched on his face, as well as mine, for his reasoning made sense.

"..No… that is not correct."

All traces of happiness seemed to have escaped from Gaara.

"Your birth took away my only sister. And all this time, I have hated you." He slowly unzipped his green vest, exposing not his chest, but many exploding tags already lit up. "Please die."

"Gaara!" I blindly hugged him to protect him from the blast, but it was a wasted effort as the sand had already circled around us and shielded us from the loud explosion.

When the smoke cleared and the sound settled, I cautiously opened my eye, still enclosed around Gaara. The sand was slowly showering around us producing a scaly sound.

Gaara was howling loudly and bent over. Tears streaked his and my face. Grief and misery has incapacitated him. There was nothing I could do.

He finally looked up, but not seeing. All of the sudden his face contorted with rage.

"G-gaara?"

With an angry wail he got to his knees and the sand was suddenly brought back to life with intense fury. The sound was deafening. All I could hear was the harsh grating sounds of the grains of sand rushing against each other. I was surrounded. I was scared.

Then came the screaming. I spun around to saw, to my horror, something I never wanted to see. The sand was attacking him. It was mutilating his face.

The sand penetrated his forehead and along with the fresh tears, came fresh blood.

"GAARA, NO!" I shielded him from the sand. I tightly embraced him so that not even the strongest of winds could not split us apart.

The sand was angered. I was in the way of its recipient of pain. It punished me. The sand drilled itself into my right shoulder hoping to hole its way back to its target.

The pain was indescribable. Like millions of blunt needles taking its turn to stab at the open flesh. I screamed out into the cruel open night.

And as quickly as it had started, it was over. I limply fell to the floor, my right shoulder burning as I felt red hot liquid running down my back.

Gaara was breathing heavily as he stood over me. "Ha-zu-ki…" he breathed each syllabus, "please, don't leave me. I'm so alone. You're all that I have left."

With all the strength I could muster, I strained to get up. Once I was eye to eye with him, all was silent. The dead silence and calmness of the night made it was impossible to believe that all that had just happened.

I looked intently into his eyes, as he did to me. I then flung myself into him, never wanting to let go. "I'll never leave you, Gaara. Even if we're miles apart, I'll always come back to you. I promise. You'll never be alone again."

Shakily, but firmly, he returned the embrace. "I…I love you, Hazuki."

Tears of happiness swelled my eyes. "I love you too, Gaara."

"Well isn't this precious?"

My heart hurt so much from the constant unexpected surprises.

Orochimaru was standing on the ledge of the roof. "I think it's time for you to say goodbye Hazuki."

"Otou-san!" '_How in the world did he find me?_' this time I stood in front of Gaara, to protect him from the REAL monster.

"It's time for you to come home Hazuki."

"N-No! I'm not leaving Gaara." I knew what was coming next and I wasn't going to like it.

Anger was clearly etched onto his pale white skin. "You dare disobey your own father?" he spat.

"You are not my father!" The more I defied him, the more I was soon going to regret it. I knew that Orochimaru wasn't going to let this off easy. He hated insubordination, especially from me.

Just then Orochimaru disappeared into thin air, only to materialize right in front of me and yanked my hair painfully. I screamed in pain. "It's not very polite to be so disrespectful to your father." His voice ominously calm.

"Let go of her!" Gaara raised his right hand like what he had done with Yashamaru. But Orochimaru was already airborne with me in his clutches.

"GAARA!" I stretched my arms for him.

The pain was nailing into my heart as I realized I may never see him again.

Gone!

Gone!

Emptiness.

I was alone.

I was alone in the dark.

Blackness.

'_Hazuk,.'_ a soft muffled voice far away called for me.

'_Leave me alone. Cant you understand I'm in agony?_'

"Hazuki." the voice was much sharper and authoritative.

"Hazuki, can you hear me?"

It was a male's voice. No older than I.

I must've been on the verge on consciousness because I heard it when I cautiously opened my eyes. At first, everything was blurry but I was immediately aware of a pair of exquisite green eyes. Even though his features were slightly indistinct, I felt an immediate strong sense of familiarity.

"Hi there, you came back," he said softly as our eyes met. There was definitely some kind of connection that we shared, but the harder I tried to latch onto it, the more elusive the memory became.

I realized I was lying on my back, but not flat though: my head and torso were elevated at a slight angle.

"Remember me?" His head now dominated the center of my view. His was lean and pale, topped off with blooming red tousled hair. His exotic green eyes, that enraptured me, was surrounded by rims of black bands, like he hadn't slept in ages. And then… his scar. Above his left eye was the same scar that I had on my right shoulder. 愛 "Love"

it was the scar that gave my memory the nudge it needed.

"G-Gaara." The name flared in my mind on a wave of relief. Once I had the name, everything fell into place.

"Gaara." I whispered, feeling that if I kept saying his name, it would make me stronger.

"Hazuki." the intense passion in his eyes were almost smoldering as his gaze penetrated into mine.

"Gaara!" I cry lastly as we both, at the same time, embraced each other and tears of immense joy and relief rolled down my cheeks.

All of our repressed and bottled up fear, anger, agony, happiness, joy, and ecstasy were all colliding with each other, making our worlds a fantasy.

I was finally not alone.

Reviews/comments are always appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hazuki's POV**

"It's about time you woke up. For a moment I thought you were gonna turn into Sleeping Beauty."

I lifted my head, surprised to hear another voice, for I thought we were alone. My eyes scanned the room when I spotted a brown haired male leaning against the door frame, with his arms crossed.

"Kankuro!" a blond haired young woman in a black dress appeared through the door as she punched him in the arm, "try not to be such a jerk."

"What? I was only kidding."

Her response was a steely glare. She then turned to me with a gentle smile. "I think he means that he's glad that you're ok. We all are."

I was now leaning back against the bed now, finally breaking the embrace between me and Gaara, which seemed like a really long time but I still wanted it to go on forever. "Arigato…er…"

"Oh, my name's Temari, Gaara's sister. And the idiot by the door is Kankuro, Gaara's brother."

"Oi! Now who's being the jerk?" Kankuro strode over to his sister.

Nice to meet you. I am sorry to put you through all this trouble ….but, I want to know… how long has it been?"

"You've been knocked for about five days now," answered the boy named Kankuro.

I gasped. "F-five days?" I was shocked at the revelation that I had been sleeping for five days straight.

"Well, in the condition you were in when Gaara luckily found you out there in the desert, we're actually surprised that you're already conscious." Temari stated.

"Hazuki," Gaara's piercing, yet gentle, eyes were level with mine but there was some hardness in his voice, "What happened? Who did this to you?"

I didn't quite understand. "Did what? What do you mean?"

Gaara gently grasped both my hands, making me look down at them.

'_Oh._' I then understood. The dark blotches of purple still haven't quite faded from my wrists.

"Hazuki," Gaara continued, while I still looked down, "there are bruises everywhere on your body…places where…" he didn't say the rest.

Then flashes of the man who broke me raced through my mind. Sasuke's chilling blood-red eyes. The pain. His dominance over my body. The pain. His manipulating fingers hurting me. The pain. Him tearing me open. The blood.

I couldn't take it. My body was frozen in fear. '_No! not again!_' My body was having another spasm as pain coursed through my body. Blackness was edging into my vision. The nightmares were beginning, except instead of my usual ones, it was replaying the horrifying images of Sasuke. '_No more. Please_._ Someone please help._'

"Hazuki!" Two hands were cupping my face. Gaara's warm hands. Gaara saved me from the nightmare. From Sasuke.

"Hazuki! What's wrong? You went all white and cold."

"I-I – I'm -I'm sorry. It's just that I remembered something I didn't want to…"

"Should I get the doctor?" Kankuro asked.

"No. It's ok I'm fine." I didn't want to trouble them anymore.

"Please call the doctor in, Kankuro" Gaara commanded. His face full of concern.

It was useless trying to argue back. My mind was still reeling from the attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara's POV<strong>

"Many parts of her body are still recovering, especially the area around her lower body. The cuts and marks on her wrists indicate that she was tied up by rope. The tests also show that she was raped not too long ago. And from what I could tell, she is still going through some aftershocks, but that should…"

As the doctor in front of me told me all this information, I couldn't hear the rest of his words as the horrifying facts hit me. Anger and fury pulsed through my body. Nobody should ever hurt a woman in such hideous manners. I though I would lose balance while I was standing outside the hall.

'_Someone had hurt Hazuki, and I was going to find out who._'

"Thank you, doctor." I said as I realized that he had finished the report.

"It's my duty, Kazekage-sama. I pray that she makes a fast recovery." And with a deep bow he headed down the hall.

I sighed deeply as I leaned against the wall right outside the room I was just in.

"Oi."

Kankuro, it seems, was just on the other side of the wall next to the door apparently eavesdropping on the doctor's report.

"So are we gonna find this bastard?"

I didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"If Hazuki is not comfortable in telling who did this to her, then I will respect her choice. But if she does, this is something I need to do on my own."

"If that's how you want it. Either way we're going to find this bastard."

I walked back into the room to be next to Hazuki. She had gone back to sleep. Her face was so peaceful.

It pained me that Hazuki had gone through all this suffering. And all this time, someone was hurting her. She didn't deserve any of the pain. She was the only one who accepted me. She was the one who brought light into my dark and lonely world. She was the only one who loved me.

Whoever did this to her is going to pay with their life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

I blinked my eyes open and saw that it was now dark.

"Are you feeling better?" I instantly realized Gaara was sitting in a chair in front of me.

"Mm" I nodded my head. "Aren't you tired? You shouldn't tire yourself over me, I'm better. Why don't you go to bed?"

He gave me a smile. "I don't ever want to take my eyes off of you again. Plus…" there was a hesitant pause as he walked towards the window and peered outside, "The Shukaku inside me prevents me from sleeping. If I do, it will slowly take over my body."

I was surprised. I did not know this. "My father told me about the nine beasts that were contained in people…I'm sorry." I weakly respond.

He turned from the window and gave a rueful smile. "It's ok. I have gotten used to it. Plus, with you here with me, I wouldn't want to sleep either way."

I smiled in response, while I absentmindedly massaged my wrists.

"Hazuki, how on earth did you end up in the desert like that? You were on the verge of death when I found you unconscious out there. Luckily I was guarding the perimeter at that moment."

I was silent for a minute, trying to gather the nasty memories of what happened previous of now. "Well after my first escape, the day that I first met you, Orochimaru wouldn't let me out of his site. If went outside, I was always accompanied by Kabuto, his right hand man. I desperately wanted to see you, but it was impossible to escape from him." I then told him about my daily life of working for Orochimaru and his horrible experiments. Then I told him how the four ninjas from Konoha suddenly infiltrated our base to look for Sasuke (while I strategically tried not to mention of what Sasuke did to me. I was too ashamed). And then finally ended with how I escaped with their help.

"Naruto?" A sudden flash of admiration shone in his eyes.

"Do you know him?"

"Mm," he nodded, "he helped me find myself during my… darker times."

"Darker times?"

He slowly reached for my face and slowly stroked my cheek with his thumb, making me lean my face more into his gentle hands, "After you were taken away from me, I just lost it. The only person who ever accepted and loved me was wretchedly taken from me and I couldn't stand it. I just… snapped. I wouldn't love or accept anyone. I didn't love anyone but myself…"

"Gaara, I'm so sorry." I put my hand over his hand touching my cheeks.

"Please do not apologize. It's not your fault." He stroked my hair with his other hand. It felt so good to be touched so kindly and gently.

"Hazuki…" From the tone of his voice, I knew it was coming, I knew what he was going to ask, "Hazuki, I am sorry for wanting to ask but I need to know who did this to you." He took my hands into his large gentle ones and, once again, peered into my eyes as if to read what was behind them.

I was hesitant. I usually didn't like to put my troubles onto other people, especially Gaara.

"He… he hurt me so much. I tried to fight him, but he's just too strong…Orochimaru left me at his mercy and there was nothing I could do…"

Gaara waited patiently.

I didn't want to disappoint him any longer. "Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." I tightly shut my eyes as I said his name. It felt like acid rolled over my mouth with each syllable of his name.

I immediately felt him tense. I peeked through my eyes and saw that he had gone frozen. He was staring down at the sheets with such intensity that it made me falter.

"He won't get away with this." And with that he stood up and walked out…

**-A Week Later-**

I felt that I was well enough to finally start walking around. Most of the bruising had finally disappeared. The only marks left were small dim circles around my wrists. On top of that, I needed to shower: badly.

Kankuro has been keeping me company for the past week and I soon realized that it was really easy to get along with Kankuro. He was funny and easy to talk to.

It was dark outside and I was eating dinner in bed, while he was catching me up on what has happened during all this time. Gaara came in earlier this morning, but he had work to do (being a Kazekage) and said he would drop by later.

"…and that's how Gaara became the Kazekage of our village." He finished telling me. "I see," I had just finished eating a bowl of rice with hot miso soup when I asked him, "Kankuro, could you tell me where I can take a shower? I don't want to smell like rotten eggs when Gaara gets back."

He jokingly pinched his nose, "Yea, you do stink."

"Urusai" I hit him lightly on the arm. "Here, could you help me up please?" I moved the bowls out of the way so that I could swing my legs off the bed.

He looked down at me with an exasperated look. "It's going to take forever if you walk with those wobbly legs. How about I just…" and with that he suddenly swooped me up over his shoulder, so that I was bent over… in a hospital gown. The cold air goosed down my bare back and bottom. It was obvious that the flap of the hospital gown was WIDE open.

"K-Kankuro! Put me down!" I was scarlet with embarrassment.

"If you keep fidgeting like this, it'll open even more. Plus," I felt his head turn, "you have nothing to be embarrassed about." This only made me turn a darker shade of red.

He suddenly laughed.

"What is so funny?" I demanded.

"I realized that my little bro is an 'ass guy'."

I covered my face with my hands. I didn't think that my face could get any hotter. Thankfully no one passed by; it was a bit late, so people should be settling in about now.

"Here we are." Kankuro announced after a few feet of walking. He opened two wooden doors and entered.

I strained to see behind me, but it was hard to do being in such an uncomfortable position.

"Hey Gaara." Kankuro greeted nonchalantly.

Just when I got my face back to normal color, my face was instantaneously beet red. _'Gaara? What will he think when he sees me like this?_'

"Kankuro…" Gaara replied in a somewhat annoyed and disapproving tone. But surprisingly not angry.

"What? She said she wanted to shower so I brought her over myself so that she doesn't fall over like a log. I didn't think that you'd mind if she uses the grand bath." He finally set me down.

I quickly spin around to hide my bare bottom, even though I knew Gaara saw the full moon of it. He was sitting behind a majestic oak desk, littered with scrolls, parchment, and documents. I took in my surroundings and realized it was an all white room with black framed windows. To the left I saw, elevated by three steps of stairs, a great handsome bed with dark blue silk blankets and two giant fluffy pillows. To the right, there was a giant cavern of a room with mirror walls that touched the ceiling (I assumed the bathroom).

"Sorry about that. Kankuro just can't keep his hands off of any girl." Gaara smiled slightly as he rose from his chair and walked towards us.

"What can I say? Chicks dig me." Kankuro shrugged and headed into the bathroom.

"Is it ok for you to be walking?" Gaara placed both hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine. The doctor said I'm fully capable."

"Here's some stuff," Kankuro came back with some toiletries and a towel in his hands, "I'll ask Temari if she has any clothes you can borrow."

"Arigato." I walked into the giant bathroom with Gaara close behind.

"Take as long as you want and if you need anything just call me, okay?" Gaara had his hand on the knob, getting ready to close it.

"I will, thanks."

He gave a parting smile before closing the door.

After admiring the sheer size of the room, I undressed and entered the shower room, which I promptly locked, in case Kankuro decides to "accidentally" come in. I turned on the water full blast, stepped under the water and let the blessedly hot water dowse me. I closed my eyes and tilted my chin back as the hot water sprayed onto my face. It felt so soothing and relaxing. After washing every inch of my body and rinsing off the last of the shampoo, I heard him.

A sudden coldness ripped through my body, paralyzing me. I heard his voice. His terrifying cold voice.

'_Hazuki.'_

I looked around wildly. Fear driving my heart into overdrive. It sounded like he was in the shower with me but I was by myself.  
><em>'Hazuki, I'm coming for you.'<em>

"No! Stop it!" I crouched down shoving my hands over my ears. "Go away!"

He chuckled_. 'I'll be there soon.'_

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Reviews/comments are always appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note/Warning: **This is a very lemon scented chapter, if you know what I mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

As I finished washing myself a sudden coldness ripped through my body. And then I heard his voice. His terrifying cold voice.

'_Hazuki.'_

I looked around wildly. Fear driving my heart into overdrive. It sounded like he was in the shower with me.  
><em>'Hazuki, I'm coming for you.'<em>

"No! Stop it!" I bent over shoving my hands over my ears. "Go away!"

He chuckled_. 'I'll be there soon.'_

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hazuki!" someone was banging at the door.

"Oi! Open the door!" I was too scared to move. Sasuke was going to come back. Come back to hurt me. My heart pulsed painfully. I felt a sharp shooting pain stabbing at my neck where the curse was.

A loud crash indicated the door was broken down. There were sounds of running footsteps…

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara POV<strong>

Kankuro and I were going over some paper work when all of the sudden a scream penetrated my ears like thunder. It was coming from the showers.

Kankuro and I stared at each other for a millisecond before bursting towards the shower.

"Hazuki!" I yelled at the door and I tried the knob, which was locked.

"Oi! Open the door!" Kankuro pounded on the door.

When she didn't, Kankuro kicked down the door in one shot.

I sped my way in jumping over the door and in two bounds I wretched open the shower curtains.

Hazuki was bent over grabbing her head between her hands.

"He- he's here- He's coming back…" she gasped. Tears were streaming down her face, tears of fear.

"Shh, Hazuki. It'll be ok. I've got you." I turned off the hot water and bent over to pick her up into my arms bridal style.

"Here." Kankuro handed me a white towel, which I wrapped around her naked wet body. She slid her arms around my neck, shaking uncontrollably, and shut her eyes shut.

I walked out of the bathroom and sank into an armchair in the corner near the bed with her cradled against me.

"Everything's going to be okay." I held her close, wetting my white robes, while I smoothed her jet black hair from her face.

Kankuro silently left the room, giving us some space.

"I- I- heard his voice. He's coming back for me. He said he's coming for me…" I whispered.

"He can't hurt you. Not while I'm here. I won't let him." My heart was in maximum overdrive with anger and fear. Anger that Uchiha Sasuke dares to continue tormenting Hazuki. And fear for Hazuki. Nothing will separate Hazuki from me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki POV<strong>

My head was pillowed against Gaara's wide shoulder, while he was looking down at me. His jaw was hard and set. His mouth was tense. His gentle green eyes were not gentle at all. They were the color of steel and fierce with concern.

"He can't hurt you. Not while I'm here. I won't let him."

His distressed tone made me terrified of him, because his voice turned harsh and his arms tightened around me. I could feel the heat of them, the hard, muscular strength of them, enfolding me in a protective cocoon, cradling me very close to him. He was breathing too fast. I could feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest against my breasts.

The pain from the Cursed Seal was so bad that it made me dizzy. It felt like it was tearing my head apart; my head spun. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth in order to fight it. I curled against him, drawing my knees up against his side, pushing my face into the warm curve between his neck and shoulder, clinging to him like a baby.

As I lay against him like that, not moving, battling the pain while he stroked my hair and murmured reassurances into my ear; slowly, slowly, the pain receded. As my body finally relaxed, I took a deep breath, inhaling his comfort, his familiar scent.

Being in Gaara's arms, which were warm and strong against me, right at that moment felt so good, so comforting, that I wanted to stay like this forever.

Then I realized, "Oh, I got you wet. I'm sorry."

"Hazuki…" he sounded like someone who was chiding a small child. But hearing him say my name felt incredibly soothing to my ears, "how can you worry about such a trivial matter when you're in a more serious condition?"

I smiled into his chest. "I'm always making you worry about me… I'm so useless. I'm sorry for troubling you like this."

Lifting my chin with his index finger and thumb, Gaara raised my face to look at him, "Don't ever say that, Hazuki. You know that it's not your fault. Plus, I would turn away anything just to worry about you." Lifting my hand, he placed his mouth into my palm, pressing his lips to the sensitive skin.

My breath caught in my throat. My heart fluttered and my mouth went dry. Somewhere along the lines, I had completely forgotten how to breathe.

"You might want to exhale, before I have to give you CPR."

I awkwardly let out a brief exhale before I inhaled his scent again.

Gaara chuckled. And then, again, he took my hand and whispered into my palm, tickling me with the heat of his breath, "God I missed you so much…I'm so crazy about you. You don't understand the pain I went through when you were taken from me. I almost lost it. I wanted you so badly, but …"

His jaw was hard, his mouth was unsmiling. His eyes were narrowed, with a smoldering gleam to them as he watched me. He was tall and dangerous looking, while at the same time impossibly desirable in front of me in the silent, shadowy bedroom. And my body responded to him in a way that I never felt before.

It tingled and burned.

Slowly and deliberately, he wrapped his arms around my neck, closed his eyes, and kissed me.

For a moment I didn't move; I couldn't. His mouth was hot and tasted faintly of cinnamon. My heart slammed against my chest with such a force, I was sure Gaara could feel it and my pulse pounded in my ears and my brain went haywire. He patiently waited for me to open my mouth, not forcing his way in. I then drew a deep shuddering breath and kissed him back. As I granted him access, his and my tongue slid between his lips and I pressed myself against every hard, muscular inch on him. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me even tighter against his body and slanted his mouth over mine and kissed me with a hunger that made me dizzy for more. His lips were firm and moist, and his tongue was hot and wet, and this kiss itself was so mesmerizing that I trembled.

His body was far bigger than mine, far more muscular and unmistakably masculine. I clung to him, kissing him with the pent up desires of a thousand daydreams, when he finally lifted his head and I make a sound of protest.

"Hazuki," his voice was intoxicated with lust, and I opened my eyes. His face was flushed with desire and his eyes gleamed hotly down at me.

"Gaara," I said back, in equal amount of passion, wonderfully conscious of his feeling against me, the hardness and the heat of him, and his whole being.

The electricity between us was so tangible that it practically sizzled the air. Breathless and shaking, I smiled up into his eyes and stroked his warm cheeks with my slender fingers.

He caught his breath. His jaw tensed. His eyes were heavy-lidded and so hot that it seemed that wherever he looked, it scorched me. His arms were hard and strong around me. I could feel the tension in him, feel the heat radiating from his body, feel- there was no mistake- the hardness of his desire pressing against my backside.

"I want you so much," he said to me.

"I think that's my line," and I kissed him again. I was absolutely lost in lust, clinging to him, kissing him greedily. I rocked against him, sliding my fingers through his soft crimson red hair, kissing him as if I would die if I didn't, wanting to make him hot as he was making me.

'_Gaara, Gaara, Gaara…._' His name ran through my mind like a fever. I had wanted him for so long. And now I was melting for him, burning for him, on fire with passion for him.

His mouth left hot trails of kisses down my neck and onto my collarbone. My knees grew weak and my nipples grew hard, pressing against the towel that suddenly seemed too rough, too abrasive against my sensitive skin.

"Gaara," my breath was scarcely louder than a breath.

"Hmm?"

"Make love to me."

He lifted his head and looked down at me. The smallest of smiles touched his lips. Then he kissed me: hot, hard, and compelling. And I kissed him back as devouringly as he was kissing me. He was still kissing me when he picked me up, swinging me clear off his lap with easy strength. He took four strides necessary to his bed, and then he lifted his mouth from mine, so that he could see what he was doing as he swept the covers out of the way with one quick yank. I busied myself in the meantime by pressing hungry kisses against his throat.

It was only when I felt the cool touch of the smooth sheets against my back that I realized that somewhere along the line I had lost my towel. The discovery made my eyes pop open. His arms were still around me, leaning over me, sliding his mouth sensuously over my collarbone. I shivered with reflexive pleasure when my gaze found the towel. It was lying in a crumpled mass right where we just were. For a moment I had a moment of absolute clarity in which I realized I was totally naked in front of Gaara. I reflexively covered my body parts in embarrassment.

"Don't…" Gaara was still planting kisses against my throat.

"D-demo…"

"How about I make it even then?" he straightened away from me to pull off his massive white Kazekage robe to reveal a blue jumpsuit underneath, which he stripped himself of that as well. I found myself completely distracted from my own nakedness. His shoulders were broad and my eyes traveled down to his well toned abs, and then to his… '_Wow._' He was extremely hard and throbbing for action. But he was still covered by black fishnets. As soon as he ridded himself of those as well, he came down on the bed on top of me and kissed me. My heart was pounding so hard and I was breathing so fast and my body was burning so hot that I couldn't think at all.

His hot wet mouth found my breasts, massaging them at the same time, and at this exquisite sensation, my body tightened. I cried out in sheer pleasure of it, only to have the sound swallowed up by his mouth as his lips found mine again.

'_This is Gaara_,' I thought as I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back with hungry abandon. Gaara, whom I had yearned for so long…

He slid his thigh between my legs, parting them open, rocking up against the part of me that burned and ached for him, and I gasped into his lips. Soon his hand had replaced his thigh, stroking me, caressing me, and finally inserting his fingers inside me. In this process, I had lost any ability to think as I moaned and dug my fingernails into his smooth back.

He arched his back shoulders in response, while he slid his fingers in and out of me, in the slow-handed expert way, and I arched against his hand and gasped in pleasure into his mouth as my body pulsed with tremors.

"Easy," he murmured as his lips left trails of hot hungry kisses over both my breasts, and down to the center of my stomach. I was breathing fast like I had run for days and I slid my hand across his shoulders while his fingers continued working their magic on me.

He pressed his lips on my naval, swirling his tongue on the rim of it, and then lower onto the sensitive skin right above where his fingers were. I knew what was coming next.

His mouth inched its way down between my legs, crawling with deliberate slowness that drove me insane, making me lift my hips off the mattress and grab fistfuls of sheet. Finally, he was there, his hands cupping my bottom to prevent me from squirming, pressing lavish kisses where I wanted it most. His sensuous tongue ran up and down my crevice, with each stroke tightening the knot in my stomach. He then slid his tongue inside, making me scream out his name. After sliding his tongue in and out, I cried out again and again as the knots in my stomach released an orgasm throughout my body and I came into his mouth.

"You taste like strawberries," he said in a low said voice, "I've always wanted to know forever." He lifted himself up and over me, kissing me so I could taste myself on his lips.

'_Yes, he's right_,' I thought, "Gaara, please," I gasped and tugged on his hips. I couldn't wait anymore. I was wet and I wanted him inside me.

But he seemed hesitant. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You don't want to?" I asked disappointed.

"No, I do, I really do want you, Hazuki. It's just that after what you've been through…"

"Don't be afraid. I trust you. I love you."

He groaned in submission, "But if anything goes wrong, you must tell me."

I kissed him in response.

"It may hurt at first…" and with that he thrust himself right inside me, huge, hard, and hot, with no more warning than that. He was right. It hurt.

I cried out in pain, but he kept slowly sliding himself inside me, "Please bear with it. I promise it'll get better." I felt him stretching me open. Again, something so big was invading me. But instead of fighting it, I went with it. I wanted Gaara, I wanted to please him.

"Hazuki," he said in ragged breaths, "you're so tight." And with that he went faster and deeper. I cried out as I clutched him and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you Gaara." I moaned as his promise was starting to come true. The pain had converged to pure pleasure and soon felt the knots in my stomach tightening. He thrusted into me with deep fast strokes that carried me into a wave of ecstasy. Our bodies were soon covered in sweet sticky sweat as he kept his rhythmic thrusting. My mouth was open like a fish and saliva streamed from the corner of my mouth, which I was no longer able to close.

I felt myself greedily taking him in. His hips pounding hard against mine- the sound of flesh striking flesh echoed around the room. Between us the white fluid trickled out down my legs and onto the bed.

He then grabbed at my hips and pulled me closer, pulling himself all the way in me, all the way to the hilt.

"Ahh..ah..ah!" It felt like I was ready to explode; it was torture. I wanted to come. I needed to. His firm and erect flesh still continued to pound into me.

Panting, I partly opened my eyes. The contour of Gaara's hair swayed as it reflected the moonlight. Lost in the contrast between red and silver, I at last reached climax and came onto his member. Ecstasy like nothing I felt before washed over me like a giant wave, seizing me and taking over me. My nails sank into his shoulders and I buried my face into his chest as he groaned in ecstasy.

White lights flashed and burned my eyes. I was exhausted beyond words.

Gaara pulled his member out all the way to the tip, overpowering my sensitive area, and then slowly plunged it deep back inside.

"Uahh..ah!" Slowly and deliberately, he repeated this motion over and over again. He wanted me to come again.

I couldn't breathe. "G-ga…ara." He thrust up hard in me.

"This time, we'll do it together," he licked my ears as he pulled out of me, making a sound of squeezing water. He was still hard and hadn't come yet, but there were beads of white at the tip of his member, slowly sliding down to the hilt.

He had proceeded to gently massage my now slippery folds. Even after I had already come, he wanted me to do it again. He was then rubbing me from the inside.

It felt like I was going crazy. Drool emanating from my lips had made its way down to my chin. His hands moving softly inside of me, Gaara reached his other hands towards my chest. His touch felt like butterflies as it made its way up my torso. He tugged on my nipple; I shivered and made a pleading sound.

"You're so beautiful, Hazuki."

My mind was a fog. Dreamily, I tried to listen to his voice and make sense of it. But the pleasure was making it very difficult.

My stomach was aching again. Aching with mind-numbing ecstasy as another storm of pleasure was forming.

Gaara slid his tongue over my sweat covered skin. My head felt like it was boiling.

I'm nearly at my limit. I thought I'd hold it in for last," whispered into my neck.

I tried to make coherent thoughts, "Hu..hurry," was all I could muster.

"If you wish," and with that he twisted his member back into me. My whole body was inflamed. I arched my back and pulled at the fistful of sheets.

His member was making obscene wet sounds as he thrust in and out of me. I felt a sudden feeling of climax. Gaara must have noticed, for he went faster and faster.

At that moment, something inside me exploded. Pleasure. Sublime pleasure. The second wave of an orgasm tore through my body. But it wasn't an ordinary orgasm. It was something much better. Mesmerizing shock, like an electric current, ran all throughout my spinal cord. Invading my mind and paralyzing all thought as it ran through every fiber of my being.

I screamed out his name at the top of my lungs.

With an erotic groan, he plunged deep inside of me, hugging me at the same time, and held himself there, and then finally released.

I felt the hot liquid flood inside me, with his member jerking as he kept releasing his sticky white fluid. The climax traveled down to my abdomen with a terrific force, forcing out more fluid from him. I felt myself tighten around his member with all my strength. He moaned my name in delirium.

The white fluid spilled out from inside me, making strange designs onto the sheets.

I trembled as saliva dripped from my mouth; my entire body was drenched with some type of fluid, inside and out.

Even though it made no sense… I still hadn't had enough of him. I wanted it again. I wanted to come. I wanted to do it again.

Again.

Again.

He was sprawled on top of me, with his face buried in my neck, breathing hard, heavy as a collapsed building.

"Again…"

"So greedy…" he chuckled.

With this new lubricant, he began thrusting me in a different rhythm. He drilled me powerfully, yet compassionately. He gave me a feeling of pleasure that I've never felt before, racing all throughout me from head to toe. I shut my eyes tightly. We called each other's names with a sigh.

There was no denial. We meant it.

"Hazuki." Gaara's low voice. His voice rang in my ears. Bringing even more pleasure.

"Ah….ah! ahhhh." Was all I could muster, for I was crippled and debilitated with exhaustion.

Gaara swayed his body. The impact was great enough to vibrate all throughout me. His member was still hard, in fact, it seemed harder, was penetrating deep into me all the way to the brim.

I wanted more. I wanted him at all times.

I swayed my hips against him in response. Withdrawing and re-entering time and again, our union was covered in sticky white cream.

My body trembled in response, all because of my pleasure area, which drew out such ecstatic bliss. My thoughts had melted with extreme pleasure. I kept moving against him, trying to subdue the fire burning within me with his member. Both my legs hooked around him, I grinded my entire body against him, my hips swaying up and down. I kept moving on my own accord, because I feared I would go made without his pleasure.

For the umpteenth time, again, I felt the heightened sensation of a climax.

He brought his face closer to mine. With affection, he gently bit my lower lips, opening my mouth, and entering his tongue inside. His tongue felt like an eel, sliding his tongue against mine, drawing me into his own mouth.

I soon felt my consciousness begin to fade. My vision was blurry. My mind was blank. Through a melting slumber, I felt my consciousness being drawn to his lips. Heat emanated through my tongue.

With one last jerk, Gaara had comed inside of me again. Once again, the got liquid seeping inside of me and spilling out onto my legs.

'_I can't breathe_...'

This was my last thought before I succumbed to the void.


	9. Chapter 9

****Author's Note:** **Wow, that was a bit steamy eh? *Opens window* Heheh. Gaara's a mad beast.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

I awoke with the hot sunlight shining through my eyelids. As I flickered my eyes open, I awoke to sight of his neck. I bent my head up to look up into his face; with jade green eyes, full of kindness and love, I felt that I had absolutely nothing to fear in the world. I soon realized that I was wedged in between his lean, yet powerful arms, so that my face was right on top of his chest.

"Good afternoon, love." Gaara greeted in a husky voice.

I was too content in my position and didn't feel like responding. I just burrowed my face into his chest and murmured something unintelligible.

He then tucked his chin atop of my head so that I could feel the gentle breeze of his breathing on top of my hair.

After a few minutes of basking in each other's gracious presence, I finally spoke, "Last night… was absolutely… amazing." I whispered into his chest.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was absolutely wonderful for me as well."

"Was I…" I asked warily, "your first?" We had been separated for a decade and Gaara was extremely good looking, who knows how many girls had fallen for him.

"You are my first and last." He then kissed the top of my head.

And with that I ripped of the silk sheets off our naked bodies and rolled on top of him so that, this time, I was the dominant one. With him pinned down under me, I grinded my hips into his, to make him excited once more.

His face had that impish smirk that made him all the more dashing. At the same time I gave him butterfly kisses onto his sweet soft neck…when all of the sudden….

"OI! You guys dead or what? You guys been holed up here since -!" Kankuro had self-invited himself in without so much of a knock. And once again, he had a wide view of my naked self, except this time I was on top of Gaara, not his shoulders.

I shrieked in shock and embarrassment and yanked the sheets back over me to hide myself.

"Kankuro!" Gaara was just as flustered as well as he was shielding his lower regions with the white sheets. "Don't you ever knock?"

I heard laughter "This is so amazing! My little brother, the Kazekage, caught in the act!" More laughter.

"OUT!" Gaara roared.

I could still hear Kankuro laughing on the other side of the closed door as he walked away. I thought I would die of embarrassment.

And then it hit me. When I first woke up, Gaara had said '_Good afternoon._'

"Gaara…" I was still under the sheets, "how long was I asleep?"

"You've been asleep for a long time. Maybe about ten hours."

I yanked the sheet off of me and sat bolt straight up, "Ten hours?" But in just that moment, a wave of dizziness hit me and I cupped my face to make myself steady.

"Are you all right, Hazuki?"

"Yes, it must be the blood rushing out of my head. I just can't believe I've been asleep for ten hours, I'm just not a heavy sleeper, I usually I only sleep for five."

"Well, we _did_ do it three times in a row last night. It's understandable that you're exhausted."

His reasoning made sense. "I suppose…," just then a rumbling growl came from my stomach. Gaara's eyes widened, and then he laughed.

"Hungry?"

"Extremely." I blushed.

"I'll go make some lunch," he slid out of bed and stretched his slim body, making his muscles protrude from under his skin and then clothed himself, "well technically, it would still be breakfast." He smirked.

"Har har, you think you're so funny. You know, it's not my fault for sleeping for so long. If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who started it?"

"Oh, so it's my fault that we both had the most amazing nights of our lives last night?" he teased back.

I giggled. "Yes, in fact…" I hopped out of bed, but straightened up too quickly, which made me light-headed. My vision blackened for a second and staggered forward, but Gaara caught me before my knees would falter.

"Are you really alright? Maybe you should lie down some more."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I shook my head to regain myself, "It's just that my body isn't used to ten hours of lying down, that's all. I'll be fine." I smiled up at him.

He was still skeptical, but gave in, "Fine, I'll meet you in the kitchen." He cupped my face and kissed me on the lips and walked out.

**-In the Kitchen-**

When I was fully clothed in a simple black kimono with a red sash to tie around the waist (from Temari) I followed the scent of grilled fish and miso soup. As I popped my head in the doorway, Gaara stood in front of a stove, folding an omelet and frying a fish at the same time. I also saw that he wasn't alone: Kankuro and Temari were also in the kitchen. Temari was scooping rice into bowls while Kankuro just seemed to watch them. Right when Kankuro saw me he (embarrassingly) yelled my name and put me into a head-lock and rubbed my hair.

"Well look who it is! The special girl who finally caught my brother's heart. If it weren't for you, I was afraid that Gaara would've turned out to be gay." He busted out laughing.

I was completely flustered in such an awkward situation that I just hung there like a mortified doll.

"Kankuro! Can you be any more of an insensitive idiot?" Temari chided him, pointing at him with a rice covered spoon. Gaara just smiled, "Well he is right about one thing."

"I hope you're not talking about the gay part." I joked.

Kankuro had finally released me and just when I thought it couldn't get worse, he shamelessly asked, "So, you're a screamer huh?" and with that the spooned was chucked straight to his forehead leaving rice stuck to it, except that it was Gaara who threw it.

When we finally settled down to eat, I realized that I was tremendously hungry. As soon as the bowl of rice was set down in front of me, I scarfed it down. And by the time the others even picked up their spoons, my bowl was empty.

All three of them stared at me wide-eyed. Except for Kankuro, he seemed to find this funny. "I think _someone's_ a little hungry from late night activities."

I bent my head, embarrassed, "I'm so sorry. I'm just so hungry for some reason."

Gaara smiled. "Its okay, Hazuki, you can eat as much as you want, it's just that we must be starving you if you're _that_ hungry." He took my empty bowl to refill it with more rice.

"No, it's not that. But its strange that I'm just so hungry all the sudden…"

"That's just how it is after your first time." Kankuro winked. "You'll be back on your normal schedule in no time."

"And you know this from experience?" Temari asked sarcastically.

"Well, why do you think I'm so hungry all the time?" He smirked.

After my third bowl, I was relatively full. I put the bowls away and helped Temari with the dishes while the boys were discussing about what had happened to me last night and making plans. I heard parts of their conversation.

"…so he was talking to her mentally? How does that happen?"

"I'm not sure if its one of his specialties, he is an Uchiha, but it won't be long before Sasuke finds this village and finds Hazuki."

"We need to raise the defenses along the edge of the village. And any signs of him will be reported to us."

"We don't have many jounins available at the moment, but…" he was thinking and then slowly stood up, "I'm going to contact the Fire Nation and ask for backup. Because Uchiha Sasuke is a missing-nin from Konoha, I'm sure that they would want him back. If he's going to come here, might as well let Konoha deal with him."

"Good idea, I'll go with you." Kankuro stood up and followed Gaara out the kitchen towards the main office.

"I'll be right back." Gaara called. "Sure thing, we'll just finish up here." Temari answered back.

When we finished Gaara and Kankuro were already back, talking more about how to protect the village. Temari and Kankuro soon had to leave to issue more shinobi's at the village border, leaving me and Gaara alone.

"I'm truly sorry to trouble you like this. I just don't know how Sasuke found me. And because of me…I'm endangering your village." I slumped my head to look at the floor.

"Hazuki, I said it before and I will say it again: It's not your fault." He took my chin to bring my head up, making me look into his eyes, "Plus, I beat him before during the Chuunin exams and I think I could beat him again." He put on his impish grin I loved so much.

Despite myself, I laughed at his cockiness. "I don't know, he was trained by my father, one of the three Great Sannins."

"As long I have you, nothing scares me." He hugged me tightly, which I returned. After a few seconds he asked, "Would you like to see the village?"

"What?" I was befuddled.

"Well, ever since you got here, you've been just holed up in here. I want to show you the village."

"I – uh- sure. That'd be great." I smiled. He took my hand and we headed outside.

**-Later That Night**-

Again, I had just devoured three bowls of rice. My new diet was starting to freak me out. '_It's probably because of the new atmosphere. It's a lot drier out here in the desert. Ah, who am I kidding? Drier weather didn't mean I should develop a monster appetite.'_

I tried to come up with explanations for my extreme change in appetite, but I just couldn't come up with one.

I was sitting in one of Gaara's armchairs in his majestic room that looked out at the village. It was a peaceful night, with the silver moon full and bright in the sky. Spending the day with Gaara outside the house was nice. He showed me many places; some were nostalgic, such as his old house I vaguely remember from ten years ago. And the playground, where fate had first brought us together. But it was a bit windy, making sand ingrained into my long hair. However this gave me an idea.

I called his name as I stood up. He looked over his shoulder from his desk, going over some documents. "Nani?"

"Our trip outside turned me into sandman," I showed him my hair, "the sand is practically embedded into my hair."

"I could use my jutsu to take it out for you." He started to raise his right hand, but then I stopped him by clasping my hand into his.

"Or… you can help me take it out while were in the shower." I whispered into his ear.

Again, that devilish smirk I loved so much was etched onto his porcelain skin.

"I'll be there in a minute, I just need to finish up these papers."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And with that I bound off towards the showers. I took off the black kimono and folded it neatly onto the marble counter. I took a fluffy towel to wrap around myself after I was done and slipped inside the shower room. My footsteps echoed off the white walls as I turned on the water. I yelped and jumped back. It was cold.

"You have to wait a few seconds before it warms up." Gaara had entered, bare and beautiful as always. His toned chest muscles were glistening with sprayed water from the shower head and his six-pack was tight, showing off his hard work to achieve that status.

I pouted. "I know, I just forgot…" his gentle laughter emanated throughout the room.

"Now, where exactly did you need help washing?"

"Mmmm, pretty much everywhere." I smirked up at him.

"Well I can't deny a pretty lady when she needs my help…" He grabbed the wash cloth lathered on some scented soap and gently washed my back. He moved my hair to one side of my shoulder to reveal the 愛scar. He paused for a moment.

"Does it hurt?" His voice was tight.

I shook my head. "No, not anymore. Now that I'm here with you."

"What do you mean, '_Not anymore'_?"

I recalled the sleepless nights when the sand haunted my dreams. "I mean, it didn't hurt a lot. It was just a dull throbbing. And every time it hurts, I would dream of you… and the sand…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that the sand would jump onto you like that."

I turned around to face him. It seemed that we had switched positions. Now it was my turn to tell him it wasn't his fault. "Gaara, please don't apologize," I raised my right hand to stroke his scar on his forehead, "I am proud to have his marking on me. It shows that we belong together. It signifies our love for each other and I wouldn't have it any other way."

He seemed to have accepted my words for his jaw loosened slightly. But then he eyed the other scar, the Sealed Curse.

"How did you get this?" His voice was once again taut with a hint of bitterness.

I looked away from him in shame. "Unfortunately, this is the only thing my _father_ ever gave to me, besides misery and torment. I was one of his many experiments. And with all his experiments, he would test to see if we were worthy of living. So he gave each of us a Sealed Curse, weeding out the weak by mercilessly killing, even if we were his own children. Unfortunately, I was the only survivor. And now, I am forever marked as his property."

"I promise to try to find a way to rid you of the curse."

I smiled ruefully. "I appreciate it, but trust me, I've tried countless ways and so far no luck."

He tilted my chin up to his face, "We have to keep trying." And kissed my lips.

After he had washed my back, he proceeded to wash my hair with another fruit scented shampoo. The way he moved his fingers against my scalp made me all tingly in my stomach area. His fingers were absolutely magic.

In turn, I washed his toned back. His shoulder muscles were protruding from under his flesh and felt hard under my touch as I scrubbed him with the wash cloth.

He then took the cloth from my hands and slowly started to wash the front side of my body. Despite how many times we've already done it together, I still blushed madly to his touch. He first started at my collarbones, moving the cloth from one side to the other, and then moved lower onto my breasts. I shivered with pleasure as he made circular movements around each mound. He then moved to my stomach, making zigzags all the way down to my womanhood. I couldn't stand it, his touch had made me weak kneed and I leaned against the cool wall for support. I slowly slid my legs apart so that he could _properly_ wash me down there.

As gentle as ever, he glided the lathered wet cloth back and forth between my legs. I released a quiet moan and wrapped my arms around his neck to prevent me from falling over. I then stopped his pleasurable actions with my hand to re-take the cloth from him. He was confused at what I was doing.

"It's my turn."

With my right hand I stroked him softly. He then understood and let out a shuddered gasp. As he placed both hands on either side of my head he laid his head into the crook of my shoulder, breathing hard.

He was now hard and I was soon stroking him faster, making him groan but he suddenly grabbed my wrist to a stop.

I was surprised. "Gaara?" I was afraid that I had disappointed him.

"I want to climax together."

I heaved a laughter of relief. "You don't always have to be a gentleman you know."

He looked into my eyes filled with lust, "I just want to do it properly."

He then kissed me with such ferocity that it took me by surprise. He was making me hot. I was practically scalding with my own heat combined with the hot water from above. He slowly lowered his head, dragging his satiny lips down my neck, collarbone, and then to my breasts. Sucking my nipple into his mouth, he curled his tongue around it, making it hard and tight. A soft whimper escaped from my mouth, while I slowly slid down to the shower floor.

"You have no idea what hearing that does to me." He too, had slid down with me, sitting in front of me that made feel his hardness slide against my belly. I slid my hands up his chest and buried them in his silken strands of wet red hair. He raked his knuckles against my stomach as he slid down towards my waist, I whimpered, and when he pushed a finger into my wet crevice, I moaned into his mouth. He swallowed my cries as he slowly pumped his finger in and out. The pressure was building again in my stomach. He slid his second finger inside my narrow crevice, flooding my body with heat like no other. I needed to grab onto to something, something that will keep me from floating from reality. I clawed at his back, making flinch. He kept shifting angles, making me ball my hands into his hair, tugging it.

I begged him, "I want you inside me."

"I am inside you." As he spoke, he rotated his wrist as thought to emphasize his words.

"Please!" I arched my hips and blood rushed to my face as my hands fell limp. A few locks of crimson hair came with my hands. _'Oops.'_

"I'm so-" my muttered apology was muffled against his mouth as he kissed me gently.

"I keep telling you not to apologize," his eyes were locked onto mine. Being caught in his green gaze, I had never felt so exposed in my life.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he lifted me up by my hips and positioned me over his hard flesh, while in the sitting position.

"Always." I hugged him tightly around his neck.

I cried out as he slowly shoved me down his pillar. A sharp little pain tore through my middle. It had hurt again…the sensation of him burning and stretching open my tight tissues. His hands were firmly raising me up and down as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Just relax. I promise the pain will go away," he whispered as his mouth took mine again. He moved me slowly in short strokes, relaxing my body over his. And in no time I was moaning in pleasure, lifting myself this time and slamming back into him all the way down. He cried out my name.

I pushed him down onto the floor, putting me on top as I grinded against him. And the night was filled with our passion throughout the night.

**- Days Later-**

I was awakened by the hot sun splayed across my back, waking me from my slumber. My arms felt…empty. I groped around the bed sheets but found nothing. When I opened my eyes I had expected to see Gaara; however, my arms grazed across something cool and thin. I lifted myself onto my elbows to find a piece of parchment scribbled with slanted handwriting.

_Good morning, love. (By the time you read this it will probably be afternoon) I didn't want to wake you from your slumber, but I the shinobi's from Konoha have arrived. As a Kazekage, I have to go greet them (as much as I didn't want to leave you). When you feel ready, please eat some breakfast (or lunch) and feel free to join me in the main office. I love you. _

Signed Gaara.

'_Goddammit!'_ Along with my new eating habits, my new coma-like sleep was driving me crazy and I still hadn't found the answer. I felt wide awake so I knew that it wasn't from exhaustion that I'm sleeping for so long. '_Then what is?'_

I got up and dressed in Temari's lent black kimono with the red sash. I looked myself in the mirror to look presentable for the ninjas from Konoha. After a few brushes in my hair I whisked off towards the kitchen.

As I neared the kitchen, I heard many different voices. Voices that were…vaguely familiar. A loud sort of rambunctious voice attacked my ear, "Man! I'm so hungry. Do you guys have any ramen?" I knew I heard that voice from somewhere…

As I peered into the kitchen, the moment I laid my eyes on his orange-jumpsuit, my memory was on full blast. It was that boy, Naruto, who had come for Sasuke at the base. And on either side of him, the pretty pink haired medical ninjutsu user, Sakura, and the pale blacked haired boy who had saved me, Sai. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were also in the room, but there was a jounin I had never seen before. It was not Yamato, who I was expecting, but a spiky silver-gray haired jounin with a cloth covering the bottom half of his face and his head protector across his left eye.

The new man was the first to spot me at the doorway. "Yo." He smiled with his eye closed and raised his hand in a still wave, "You must be Hazuki. I'm Hatake Kakashi from Konoha. Nice to meet you."

This stopped all activities and all eyes were on me. I shyly bowed towards the man named Kakashi, "Nice to meet you."

"Ah! Hazuki-san! It's nice to see that you're ok." Sakura smiled.

"Arigato. It's a pleasant surprise to you again."

"So this is where you were heading. What a coincidence." Sai said in his friendly voice.

"You're just in time Hazuki-chan! We were about to start lunch. Why don't you join us?" Naruto grinned widely.

"I'd love to! I'm famished."

"Watch out, Hazuki eats with a bottomless pit in her stomach." Kankuro so _kindly_ reminded everyone.

We had finally finished cooking the meat for lunch. Kankuro had proposed we eat Korean BBQ and everyone agreed. As we were all settled in, the food smelled so good that I couldn't help myself from being a glutton. I ate it right off the hot pan, burning my tongue, which Kankuro and Naruto laughted at. I ate so fast that I wasn't eating for the taste, but just to fill my demanding stomach with some tangible material. After my eighth piece of meat, I had finally slowed down my chewing so that I could actually taste what I was eating. And now that I had taken the time to think about it, something about the meat tasted wrong. I checked the meat. '_Maybe it's undercooked?'_ I checked it but it was perfectly well-done, no sign of pink anywhere.

"Hazuki, is something wrong?" Gaara leaned over next to me.

"Iie, no everything's fine. The meat just tastes a little funny." I took another careful bite. _'Ugh, something's definitely wrong.'_ Suddenly, I felt extremely nauseated. The smell of the meat was so revolting and overwhelming that I felt like throwing up. The stomach acid rose up my chest, burning my throat. I clamped my mouth shut as I shoved back my chair and bolted for the nearest bathroom.

I rammed open the door and nearly slammed my face onto the porcelain as I shoved the seat up and heaved. It kept coming out. It felt like I was vomiting out my whole stomach.

I heard footsteps running towards me. "Hazuki, are you alright?" Gaara asked anxiously as he rubbed my back and held up my hair, waiting for me to answer.

"I'm fine. Please go back. I don't want the others worrying about me as well as you. Plus this is something you don't want to see." I groaned.

"Hazuki, I'm not leaving you."

I heaved again.

"I could have a look at her if you want. She seems to have gotten food poisoning." I had realized Sakura was in the bathroom with us.

"How could she? Everyone else seems fine." Naruto's voice.

'_Great. I have an audience. As if one person isn't embarrassing enough._'

"Yes, that is strange. That's why I want to check up on her if that's ok, Gaara-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that'd be fine." He kept rubbing my back.

"Please, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I staggered to get up so I could rinse my acrid tasting mouth. He helped my delicately, ignoring my requests. After my mouth was clean he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom and gently laid me on the bed.

"I would like everyone to leave, please." Sakura had an authoritative tone when it came down to business.

"I'll be right outside." Gaara bent over and kissed me on the forehead. I gave him a tired smile to show that I appreciated his help.

As soon as my audience shuffled outside and closed the door, Sakura tied back her hair and gently took off the red sash. "I'm going to have to expose your stomach a little bit so that I could properly examine you."

"It's no problem." I gave her permission and she opened the kimono, revealing my pale stomach, stopping just below my bra.

She put one hand over the other and, like before, produced a light green circle of light which she then hovered above my stomach. But the look of shock on her face made me nervous.

"Is something… wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"Hazuki-chan, have you been experiencing changes in diet and sleeping habits?"

'_How did she know?_'

"Yes actually. I've been sleeping and eating a lot more than I used too..."

Comprehension dawned on her face as if she had discovered a dark secret. "Hazuki-chan…when did you last have your period?" she was still gaping at my stomach.

I was thrown off. '_What does having my period have to do with my stomach?_'

"Well, actually…now that I think about it, it's late about a week."

"Hazuki-chan…" she slowly turned to face me, looking extremely troubled, "You're pregnant."

Reviews/comments are always appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note**: Sorry for the wait. Thank you all for being patient! I appreciate all your comments, please keep them up. I do better with feedback (good or bad). Hope you all enjoy the next chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I sliced down on the air to wipe the filthy blood off my blade and re-sheathed it. The Cursed Seal was re-sealing back into me as my appearance changed back to normal. I looked down at my master's corpse. I felt nothing.

He shouldn't have made me angry when he told me his plans for Hazuki and that she was as good as dead. The best he did was putting a bounty on her head. But either way, it was time for me to move on. He had run out of things to teach me.

It had been about a month since I had been away from Hazuki. It made me uneasy and worried. I wanted her back. She belonged to me, not to that monster.

Before searching for her, I wanted her to know I was coming for her. One thing that she hadn't discovered yet was that those with the Cursed Seal are connected to each other. Even though it won't give me her exact location, I could still communicate with her.

As I closed my eyes, I deeply concentrated for Hazuki's presence, I had easily found her. "Hazuki." I called out to the empty room. I felt her filled with sheer terror, fear and confusion. I smiled in relief, knowing she was still alive. "Hazuki, I'm coming for you."

'_No! Stop it! Go away_!" she cried out.

"I'll be there soon." As I heard her last terrified screams I ended the connection.

But before going after her, I need some help. I can't find her on my own. I walked out of Orochimaru's room down to the prisoner cells. After a few minutes of searching I had found the one I was looking for. I sliced at the glass water cell, releasing the prisoner inside.

The water contents spilled onto the floor and soon a naked boy materialized from the water.

"Well well well. If it isn't Uchiha Sasuke. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Sarcasm was all over his voice as he was still crawling up from the water.

"I need you to come with me." I told him.

"Oh really and why should I?"

Suigetsu's challenge against my authority is an annoyance. "We're going to look for Hazuki." I answered.

"Oh, your girlfriend huh? Well, you did save me just now. But then again, you tried to kill me back then too." He smirked.

This conversation was getting annoying. "And I could do it again."

"Haha. Ok ok. I'll help you. But only because I like Hazuki."

"Hurry up and put some clothes on. We need to find Karin and Juugo."

**-At Karin's Base-**

We were walking across the clear, calm water towards the base that was located underneath the lake.

"So why Karin?" Suigetsu asked from behind. "She's completely devoted to Orochimaru. She'd be the last person I'd go to. Plus she's got a shitty attitude."

"I'll admit there are other stronger shinobis I could recruit. But she's got unique abilities. I need her to find Hazuki." I answered as I spotted the hidden entrance.

"You better not tell that to Karin. You know how she's obsessed over you."

After entering through the water and a few feet of walking, Karin met us in the hallway, wearing her black shorts and purple shirt.

"Sasuke-kun! So it's true? The fact that you're alone means you killed Orochimaru?" Her shrilly voice is an another annoyance I will have to get used to.

"What do you mean alone? I'm here too." Suigetsu pointed out.

"What do _you_ want?" She crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Not you, that's for sure, but Sasuke's got a proposition for ya."

"Come with me Karin, I need you."

"Huh? But I'm in charge of this place. Who's gonna look after the prisoners? I'm under to authorization to follow your orders!"

"There's no need. Orochimaru's out of the picture. I've practically taken over. Suigetsu, go free all the prisoners." I ordered.

"Still acting like the boss…" he slowly sauntered down the hall and the disappeared.

As soon as he was out of sight, Karin had completely changed attitudes. "I'll come with you." She whispered and walked up to me, touching my chest. "But only if you can give me something in return..." she looked up at me, batting her eyes and cheeks flushed. I sensed to where she was heading. She wanted _that_ from me.

'_Disgusting_.' "Would you back off?" I took a step back. We've already done it before. I wasn't eager to do it with her again.

But she still continued. "We don't need stupid Suigetsu, all we need is each other." She stroked her fingers down the middle of my chest.

It didn't seem like she was going to help unless I gave her what she wanted. I needed her skills to find Hazuki. There was an empty room to the left of us. I opened it and entered. She followed suit. There was a sofa on the far corner of the room. As I crossed my way towards the sofa I removed my white shirt. When I reached the sofa I proceeded to remove my black pants and sat down, legs wide open.

Her face beamed and greedily bent down in between my legs, stroking my member with her hand. I put my arms behind my head and let her do her business, not exactly enjoying it. I soon felt her hot mouth engulfing the tip, making me hard. She made obscene wet noises as she moved her head up and down my shaft. She sucked at it, deliberately loud. At the same time she removed her clothes and played with herself; massaging her breasts with one hand and stroking her clit with the other. I was getting bored.

'_How__ easy. No resistance what-so-ever_._ It was hardly even fun._' My body shivered in disgust.

As bored and disgusted as I was, I couldn't deny that it soon started to feel good. There was a wet sound of separation as she withdrew her mouth from me. Transparent liquid issued forth from my tip, dripping down onto her hands as she rubbed it up and down my whole length.

"Does it feel good Sasuke-kun?" she muttered as she rubbed the tip of her tongue against my own, swirling it before she engulfed it whole once again. She licked at me slowly, gently moving down towards the tip until she reached the base, and then farther down.

My stomach muscles tightened. It was maddening- I was very annoyed with her, but it also felt pretty good at the same time. I couldn't help but be aroused despite myself.

Disgusting. Revolting. I didn't really enjoy oral._ 'Just hurry up and finish.'_

She suddenly started sucking it really hard. Her hot mouth against me, licking wetly and sucking. All was silent but the raspy echo of her breath. She took me all the way to the back of her throat, tracing my member with her tongue as she drew back out-and then continued licking it from top to bottom, going faster and faster.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the sofa and imagined Hazuki in replace of Karin. That made it easier to bear with...

The insides of my thighs were slick with her saliva as she licked me. One reason I didn't like oral. But despite my emotional denial, I felt myself coming to climax.

She was squeezing the lower half as he continued to suck to top half mercilessly. More fluid was leaking down my shaft, lubricating her fingers. I could feel the pending climax rolling down my stomach. And then I released.

The white fluid was gulfed down her throat at which she drank up greedily. Even after I felt the last of the semen drop, she still squeezed my shaft for more. I felt the energy drained out of me as she finished up.

Seeing that she was done I was about to stand up to put my clothes on when she shoved me back down onto the couch.

"Oh, I'm not finished with you yet." She jumped on top of me saddling my hips. She wrapped her arms around my neck, hovering her breasts in front of my face. Without warning she slammed herself into me. I was inside her all the way. Her hips pounded hard into mine. I moved my arms from behind my head to outstretch them onto the sofa.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" Karin screamed. She raised herself and then slammed back down all the way to the hilt. I merely sat there as she was doing all of the work.

This was getting irritating…

As we finished up our business I put back on my clothes and left her inside while she was cleaning up. I had found Suigetsu waiting outside crouching on top of the water, swirling his fingers on the water's surface.

"Have fun back there?" his voice was hard and didn't look up.

"What happened inside is my business."

"The hell it is!" he was now on his feet; his face inches away from my own. "How the hell are you gonna do that with Karin and still have any decency to search for Hazuki?"

"Again, that's my business."

He was still angrily glaring at me.

I frowned. "What are you? My conscious? Hazuki belongs with me and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get her back."

"And sleeping with every girl you encounter is part of your plan?" Suigetsu retorted.

"I don't need you questioning my methods."

"You don't deserve her. She doesn't even like you. She hates you. That's why she ran away isn't it?" His face was getting too close to my own.

This got me angry. In a blink of an eye I had unsheathed my katana and had it at this throat. "One more word and you won't be saying anything anymore." He didn't flinch.

"S-Sasuke-kun? What's going on?" Karin had finally come out.

With a last menacing glare at Suigetsu I re-sheathed my katana and walked forward.

"Come on. Were going to get Juugo."

"W-wait! Juugo? But he's crazy!" Karin ran up next to me. "He's totally mentally unstable. We can't control him! Plus he's all the way at the North Base."

"What's wrong with that?" Suigetsu asked, still snippy.

"The North Hideout is no ordinary base. That place was the main site for human experimentations. There's nothing but unnatural monsters there…" Karin faltered.

"I thought you said you weren't going to help us. Why don't you just leave? We've got enough crap to deal with." Suigetsu waved his hand at her, shooing her away.

"I-I just realized that I have business up there too!" Karin flustered.

Suigestsu gave a heavy sigh.

"C'mon. It's a long way till we reach the Northern Base." I ordered, tired of their bickering.

**At the Northern Base**

"Well, here we are." Karin announced as we approached a valley-like entrance.

As we crossed through the valley towards the entrance, there were dead bodies littered on the ground.

"What the- what happened here?" Suigetsu held his katana in hand as a precaution.

Just then a tall figure that didn't look human was walking towards us from a few feet away, rising from a freshly killed corpse.

"Who the fu-"

"It's Juugo! Careful he's already at his level two transformation! He must have escaped and killed all the prisoners." Karin used her chakra sensing jutsu to identify the figure. His hair was rusty red, along with his skin, with horns jutting from his forehead. Juugo was now running towards us with a raging roar.

"I'll deal with him." Suigetsu stepped forward, raising his heavy katana.

"Wait, we didn't come here to fight him. Let me talk to him first." I reasoned.

"Words don't work with him. You need to make him listen by force." And with that he ran full blast towards Juugo, slicing upwards, which Juugo then ducked down and dodged. Juugo then returned a powerful punch but Suigetsu blocked with his katana.

"Enough you two!"

The two were still fighting. I had lost my patience and activated my sharingan. I then flashed between them, right before they were going to strike each other, and stopped them with my Forbidden Snake Jutsu. Two giant snakes protruded from my sleeves and each one coiled around Suigetsu and Juugo, stopping them in their tracks.

"I said enough."

This finally seemed to have gotten them to listen. After they both calmed down, Juugo started to change back into his human form. When he had turned fully human, he looked around wildly, looking scared and confused and screamed, "NO! Stop! Lock me up! I don't want to kill again!"

"What the heck is going on? I thought he was just trying to kill us. And now he's saying he doesn't want to kill people?" Suigetsu asked Karin.

"That's why Juugo is so unstable. He has two personalities: his murderous side and his human side. He always falls under his murderous personality at completely random times. That's why he's so dangerous." Karin explained.

"Juugo, I came here to set you free. Come with me." I offered.

"No! I don't want to kill people anymore! Just leave me alone! What do you want with me?" He grabbed his head between his hands as he yelled.

"Orochimaru is dead and you'll be worse if you stay here."

"Good. That will mean I won't kill anymore people."

"Relax. I'll act as your prison. If you do anything, I'll stop you." I reasoned.

A few seconds of silence told me that he was thinking about it, and then said, "Well, you _did_ just stop me just now and for you to do that tells me you're extremely powerful. I guess I will help you, if you help me."

"Then it's settled then." I faced them all equally, "Our mission is to find Hazuki and to take her back."

"I knew it." Karin scoffed as she crossed her arms, clearly irritated.

"What. Jealous?" Suigetsu wasn't making the situation any better.

"No! It's just that I-I-I-!" Karin was all red and flustered.

"_You _wanted to be the one at Sasuke's side?" Suigetsu finished for her.

"Suigetsu, I told you to cooperate with Karin. And Karin I need your chakra locating jutsu to find her for me. Unless you don't want to." I really wanted to get started on this search...

"No… I'll help you find her." she succumbed.

"All right then. Let's go."

And with that my journey to Hazuki had begun.

Comments/Feedback are always appreciated :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hazuki's POV**

The news hit me like a whirlwind. The first thing that came to my mind was: '_It's not Gaara's. It's much too soon to be his. I've only been here for a couple of weeks. There's no way that signs of pregnancy can show up in that short amount of time...'_

"Oh my…" A gasp escaped from my mouth. In that terrifying moment, my thoughts snapped into focus and the fog was lifted. '_Sasuke_'

The nauseating wave hit me again. I reeled over to the side of the bed and dry-heaved. But there was nothing left in my stomach to expel.

"Hazuki-san! Are you alright?" Sakura cupped my head back against the pillow.

"I-I'm fine. It's just that… I…" At that moment I didn't know how to breathe and I couldn't finish my sentence.

'_What will Gaara think? He will hate me for sure. Another man's child is inside of me… of course he will hate me. But in any case I had to tell Gaara myself.'_

"Hazuki?" Sakura snapped me out of my terrifying thoughts. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

I clenched the blankets into a fist and pulled it up to my chest. "I would appreciate it if you would please not tell anyone, especially Gaara." I whispered, unable to look at her.

"Hazuki-san…," whatever she was going to ask, it made her extremely hesitant, "does this have anything to do with…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura had already figured it out. Along with being a medical-ninjutsu user, I could tell she was extremely intelligent for her age.

I couldn't answer her. I didn't know what to say. The fact that the man I hated the most, the man who forced himself onto me and hurt me was the father, made my brain go into shock. Sasuke's atrocious sin was inside of me.

"Please," I couldn't look her in the eye, "please don't tell anyone."

From the tense feeling in the air, I could tell she was frustrated and angry. "I understand." Her voice was flat. "You should rest. I'll tell them that it was from food poisoning." She headed towards the door, but before she could pull the door open I stopped her.

"Sakura." I whispered. She stopped, staring at the doorway. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

"I'm sorry." She said.

I tightened my grip around the doorknob, crushing it slightly.

'_The fact that she is apologizing to me confirms my suspicions that she is in a relationship with Sasuke-kun but she won't tell me. The baby has to belong to him_.'

I was hurt and angry. Hurt because Sasuke-kun had chosen her. Even though he had betrayed his village and turned his back against his own comrades, my love for him has still unwavered. And angry because Hazuki ran away with Sasuke's baby to be with another man. And the fact that she doesn't want Gaara to know just sickened me. '_Does she have no shame? Is she trying to pass it off as Gaara's child?'_

I didn't reply and walked out, shutting the door behind me.

"Is she ok?" "How is she?" Naruto and Gaara asked as soon as I shut the door. Kakashi sensei and Kankuro were leaning against the walls, with Sai and Temari standing in the middle of the hallway.

I kept a straight face but looked down at the same time, "She's fine. It seems that it was some food poisoning. I guess there was something in the meat that her body didn't react well to."

Naruto heaved a sigh. "Well at least it's nothing too serious." However Gaara didn't looked so convinced. His jade green eyes told me that he knew something was wrong and knew I was lying. He wasn't as dull-minded as Naruto.

"May I go in to see her?" Gaara asked.

I nodded. He silently went inside and closed the door behind him.

"It's not good to lie, Sakura." Kakashi-sensei said a few moments later.

I wasn't surprised that he already knew.

Naruto looked to Kakashi with a puzzled look, "Lie? What do you mean lie? Sakura-chan, what's going on?"

"She doesn't have food poisoning, you idiot." Kankuro voice was angry. Apparently, he too, had figured it out.

"Well if she doesn't have food poisoning, what's making her sick?" Naruto was still confused.

"I'll tell you what's making her sick. She's pregnant, that's why!" Kankuro's temper was rising increasingly.

Naruto was startled. "Pre- pregnant… with…with who?"

"With Sasuke's baby, it seems." Kakashi-sensei answered.

"How did you know?" I wasn't surprised that he knew Hazuki was pregnant, but with _whom_ she was pregnant with, how did he know?

"My sharingan can see people's color of their chakra. And I saw Sasuke's chakra mixed with her own in her stomach." he explained.

"Yea, that fucking bastard." Kankuro seethed.

I was furious with what he had just said. "How dare you blame this on Sasuke-kun! Hazuki just ran away from the father and shamefully came here to Gaara-sama! Of all the people, that whore should be the one at blame!" I clenched my fists, ready to punch him.

"Sakura!" Kakashi-sensei warned me in a harsh tone. "We don't even know the whole situation yet, don't assume things. Keep your emotions in check."

Naruto grabbed Kankuro by his shirt, "Sasuke's our friend! You that back!"

"Your friend huh! Well, your _precious friend_ raped Hazuki! She's here because she ran away from that bastard! Because of him, she almost died and was hospitalized for a week! Because of him, she's going through all this shit!" he roared, shoving Naruto off of him.

It was like being drenched with ice cold water. I was paralyzed with shock. "S-S-Sasuke-kun would never do that. He wouldn't!"

Kakashi-sensei was startled as well, but it was Naruto who looked traumatized the most.

"You're lying. Sasuke would never do that." He whispered slowly.

"It's true." Sai spoke for the first time. I whipped my head towards his direction. "When I first found them, it was obvious that Uchiha Sasuke had raped her. She was tied to the bed post with her blood all over the sheets."

"You wouldn't believe all the bruises she had on her body when we found her. She nearly died trying to get here." Temari whispered quietly.

Just then my memories flashed back to that day. I remembered Sai had asked me to heal her, which I now understood why, her wrists were covered in deep cuts and bruises, how she was trying to run away from Sasuke-kun, and how she avoided any questions involving him. '_Why didn't I see it before?_'

I couldn't breathe. I needed to get out.

I ran down the hallway, leaving everyone behind. '_Sasuke-kun_…_why?_'

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki POV<strong>

Sakura left the room without a word, leaving me alone to think. She was angry at me. I didn't want Sakura to tell Gaara because it was something I needed to tell him personally.

'_What do I do? How should I tell him? What will Gaara say?_' As these questions raced through my mind I became scared. '_What will Sasuke do when he finds out_?' He's not exactly "father material."

And then a thought occurred that made me sick to the core, '_Does it make me a terrible person that I may not want the child? Do I have the power to decide whether the child is innocent or sinful?_'

I soon heard the door open. Gaara came inside with a hard look on his face. '_Oh no._'

However his voice was as gentle as ever when he asked me, "Is everything alright?"

I slowly nodded, not quite able to talk from the horrifying news. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to me, staring off into space, as if waiting for something. An awkward silence pursued, leaving me in a more and more difficult situation as the minutes passed. I took in a deep breath and prepared myself. '_Now or never_.' As I let out a deep breath, I opened my mouth, "Gaara-"

Just then there was yelling coming from the other side of the door.

"_I'll tell you what's making her sick. She's pregnant, that's why_!"

I shut my eyes in annoyance and frustration as buried my head in between my knees. Kankuro beat me to it…

"I figured as much." Gaara's voice was flat and emotionless.

I snapped my head up to look at him, "Gaara, I'm so sorry! I swear I was going to tell you myself, just now!"

More yelling. "_How dare you blame this on Sasuke-kun! Hazuki just ran away from the father and shamefully came here to Gaara-sama! Of all the people, that whore should be the one at blame_!"

I now knew why Sakura was angry with me. What she had said hurt me a lot. I never wanted any of this. I didn't want anything to do with Sasuke… I felt moisture run down my face.

"_Your friend huh! Well, your precious friend raped Hazuki! She's here because she's scared of him and ran away from that bastard! Because of him, she was hospitalized for a week! Because of him, she's going through all this shit_!"

"As if you needed any more reminders." Gaara reached over to my face to wipe the tears.

"Gaara, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to… I swear I didn't want to anything with Sasuke. Please, believe me."

"Hazuki," he delicately put my head between his hands, "I believe you. Trust me when I say that it's not you who I'm mad at."

"I-I just… I don't know what to do." I sighed sadly, hugging my knees.

I felt him reaching for me, sliding his hands around my upper arms and pulling me close against him. "I will respect whatever choice you make and support your decision." He wrapped his arms around me so that I was enveloped by his strength, by his heat, and by his warm familiar smell of him.

"Gaara…" I tightly wound my arms around him, feeling tremendous relief and comfort emanating from him, "You don't know how much your words mean to me, but …" I chose my next words carefully.

"But?" Gaara's green eyes probing.

"But… what if this child is evil? I don't want to bring another being like Sasuke into this world."

"You have to give it a chance. How can you assume that it will be born evil without even giving it a chance at life? You must remember that you are the bearer of this child. You are not the same as that Uchiha." His voice was soft, and yet there was a deep power there.

What Gaara said had truth to it. I shouldn't assume this child will be evil. But raising a child who will be a constant reminder of the man who hurt me in so many ways… how can I deal with that?

"I just need some time to think about this." I said weakly.

"I understand. You've had a long day." He tightly hugged back with his chin resting on top of my head. "But you know, you should get some rest. It's been a rough day for you."

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, you're right." I said as I leaned back against the pillows.

"Just call for me if you need anything." Gaara pulled the sheets up to my chin.

"I will." I weakly mumbled before he kissed me on the forehead and I was sent off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara's POV<strong>

"I will." She mumbled as she rested her eyes.

I kissed her after I tucked her into bed and silently left the room.

Everyone but Sakura was still waiting outside.

"How is she?" Kankuro asked.

"She's sleeping now, but she seems to be fine." I responded.

"I apologize for Sakura's behavior from before. As a shinobi, she should not have acted like that." The jounin Hatake Kakashi bowed his head.

I raised my hand to stop him. "All is forgiven. I should be the one apologizing for dragging you all the way down here from Konoha. You must be all exhausted from the journey."

I turned to face my siblings. "Please make some sleeping arrangements for these people to spend the night. I wish to be with Hazuki in case she gets sick again."

"Yea, no problem. Just call us if you need anything." Kankuro said as he and Temari headed down the hallway, showing the shinobi's from Konoha their rooms.

**-Later that night-**

Hazuki was peacefully sleeping without any disturbances. I watched her slim chest rise up and down in slow cadences. Her long jet black hair was spread out the white pillow, creating intricate designs. The moonlight hit her serene face, free of troubles or worries, giving her skin a luminous silver glow. I could see her exquisite body curving down the bed, under the silk sheets. She was impossibly slender. Her waist was slim and her legs seemed to go on forever under the sheets. Too skinny.

She seems malnourished to bear a child. I must converse with the doctor to get her more vitamins in her diet.

I inwardly sighed. What kind of life did she have to endure under Orochimaru to be in such a state? I could only imagine.

'_She shouldn't have to go through all this suffering. I should have been there for her when she needed me. And then ever since that Uchiha abused her_…'

I clenched my fists tightly, trying to keep my anger under control. I slowed down my breathing and gazed outside the brightly lit night sky to distract myself.

Just then, a large white bird flew over the sky, grabbing my attention. A white bird that I have never seen before in this desert…

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

I saw something of silvery light was trying to make its way through my eyelids. It seemed urgent and needed my immediate attention quickly. I couldn't ignore the incessant bothering anymore and slowly opened my eyes as it flooded my optics, blinding me for a moment. As I opened my eyes, I realized that it was the gentle moonlight that had woken me.

'_What was so urgent that it needed to wake me up for?_' And then I realized, "Gaara?"

I was alone.

I stumbled as I crawled out of bed. Being asleep the whole day has made me weak.

As I slowly walked to the large window I realized it was dead quiet. Judging by the moon's position, it was late in the night. I silently walked out of the bedroom into the hall, heading for Gaara's main office.

"Gaara?" I whispered as I poked my head inside the dark empty room. No one.

'_This is strange. He's usually in his office working on some papers or in the bedroom._'

I was getting worried. Maybe the moonlight really _was_ trying to tell me something.

Just then I felt a presence behind me. My breath caught my throat and shivers of panic prickled my skin. All I knew was that it wasn't Gaara.

I spun around quickly and shot out my elbow towards the figure's face. However, he seemed to have seen it coming because he caught my elbow with one hand and held me against his body with his arm wrapping around my waist, immobilizing me.

"Careful, it's dangerous for a young lady to be walking alone in the night." He whispered.

"Ka-Kakashi-san?" he quickly released me and I turned around to his half covered face and silver hair in the moonlight.

"Yo." He held up a hand as a greeting.

"W-what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I- well, I can't quite explain it. It's as if some presence is trying to tell me that something is wrong." I hoped that he wouldn't think I'm crazy.

"You too, huh?"

"You understand?" I asked relieved that he felt the same indescribable feeling.

"Yeah. Something's not right. The moonlight is too bright tonight. It's preventing me from sleeping." He gazed out the window.

"I was awakened by the moonlight as well… Plus, I can't seem to find Gaara." I whispered this urgently.

He looked at me with his uncovered eye, concerned. "Have you checked outside?"

"No, not yet. I think we should go onto the roof; it gives a whole view of the village. Maybe we can find him from there." I mentioned hopefully.

"That's a good idea. Lets go." He said as I led the way.

After a few flight of stairs up a narrow hallway to the roof, the door outside was finally in sight. My heart was accelerating with each step that brought me closer to the roof.

'_Something's definitely wrong_.'

With Kakashi close behind me I put my hand onto the knob. For some reason I was a bit scared to open the door. It felt as if there was something I was afraid to see on the other side. But then he put his hand over mine, stopping me.

"I'll go first, Hazuki. Please, step back." He put his other hand on my shoulder and gently moved me behind him. He too must have sensed the same danger I was sensing on the other side of the door.

With a second of silence, he cautiously opened the door, while he shielded me with his arm.

What I saw before me confirmed my uneasiness and it made me deathly afraid. Ices of cold fear coursed through my veins. It was worse than I could have ever imagined.

Comments/Feedback are always appreciated :)


	12. Chapter 12: Lost Chapter I

**Author's note:** This was a chapter that I started to write but then I didn't publish it because it's more of a filler chapter, but now I realize that it emphasizes Gaara's and Hazuki's relationship more deeply. And so here it is. If you don't like it skip it, but I think it's adorable. And the fact that they didn't have a lot "screen time" together this was a perfect chapter to give them that time together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

"Hazukiiiiiiii!"

Through the foggy confusion of my sleepy mind, someone had screamed my name and jumped onto the bed next to me, jolting me awake from my usual hibernation.

"Wha-! What? Whats going on?" I was still half asleep and slurring my words through my long bed hair smothering my face.

I was shocked to see that it was actually Temari who had jumped into bed and now lying in Gaara's usual spot in bed. What was even more shocking was that she was all giggly and bubbly, which was apart from her usual mature and calm personality.

"Temari-san!" I grabbed her squarely by the shoulders, truly worried about her. "Has Kankuro fed you something strange again?"

"Hey!" Kankuro had appeared at the doorway. "I take offense to that!" he joked pretending to be hurt.

"No, silly," Temari referred to my question, "Today's a special day!"

"A…special day?" I asked confused and suspicious. I tried to think of an important reason why today was a "special" day. I knew it wasn't anyone's birthday…

"Gaara has something special planned for you and him tonight. And he specifically ordered us to get you ready." Kankuro explained.

"Wait, get ready for what? What is Gaara planning?"

"Oh, you'll see." Kankuro left that cryptic message with a sly grin on his face. "But for now," he started walking towards me, "let's get you out of bed." He suddenly bent down, wrapped his arms around my waist, and hoisted me over his shoulders.

"Ah! You know that I am perfectly capable of walking now. This is highly unnecessary!" I cried indignantly.

"I know. But this is much more fun!" he laughed amusingly. He walked to the cavernous bathroom of mirrors and lowered me gently.

"You carried me out of bed just so you could take me to the bathroom which is only 10 feet away?" I asked incredulously.

"You're reactions are worth it." Kankuro chuckled.

"Alright Hazuki, quickly take a shower and come out as soon as possible," Temari was already handing me a fluffy white towel and shoving me through the bathroom the door.

I've never seen Temari so excited over something like this. I was still baffled when I realized Temari had successfully shoved me through the door and shut me inside.

"What in the world are they up to?" I sighed to myself while I took off the silk night gown that Gaara had given to me. It was a midnight blue color with golden thread weavings across the lace around my chest. Gaara had a matching midnight blue yukata. The silk material felt lightless and so smooth over my skin. I smiled as I remembered to the night he had given it to me.

It was late and I had just gotten out of the shower. Gaara was at his work desk near the bottom of the bed next to the massive bay window, writing on a scroll. As I looked at him through the mirrors in the bathroom, I tried to imagine the amount of pressure it puts on a person to be a Kazekage at such a young age, it didn't seem like he had a lot of fun. But I was impressed and respected the fact that he would shoulder such a responsibility to look after the village that had once despised him. It seems almost unfair for Gaara to even consider helping the village that had many times executed for his death to erase a mistake they've created themselves.

After I had wrapped a towel around me and relatively dried myself off, I was opened his massive oak closet in search for something to sleep in. I usually slept in his yukatas but they were far too large for my small frame, but it wasn't so bad that it was uncomfortable. However, upon opening the closet there wasn't anything for me to wear. There was nothing but his usual day clothes, battle wear, and his massive white Kazekage robe.

"Gaara," I called.

"Yes, Hazuki?" he looked up from his work and answered at me.

"Is there nothing for me to sleep in tonight?" I asked.

"Oh? Let me help you look." He stood up from the massive desk and walked over. Standing very close behind me, he stretched out his arms on either side of my head and rummaged through his closet, but it didn't seem like he was really trying.

"Oh, yes. Now I remember." He looked down at me, as I looked up, and smiled childishly, like he was caught doing he shouldn't be doing by someone who he knows will not punish him. "I'm sorry but all my sleeping wear is in the wash at the moment."

"But then, what will I sleep in?"

"Well, there are other sleeping alternatives ..." His grin widened.

I was flustered by this and I felt my face heat up like the sun. "Who knew that the Kazekage was such a pervert?"

"If you're bothered by that then why don't we share mine?" His soft whisper tickled my ear. "It's large enough to fit both of us." His mouth was now planting intimate kisses on my bare shoulder.

My heart suddenly wanted to burst out of my mouth as it was getting harder to breathe.

"Bu- but… that…. *kiss* ….would…. be"… *kiss* …. I couldn't even finish my incoherent sentence as he got closer and closer to my neck.

"No? Not even that?" he asked.

I let out a gasp as he ran his petal lips across my cheek.

"G-gaara."

He suddenly closed the closet doors, pinned my wrists above my head from behind, and pressed against me, trapping me between the closet and his massive figure. But it wasn't in a forceful way.

"Keep your arms up for me." he whispered. "And close your eyes."

I did as he told, not wanting him to stop, but wondering where this was leading to.

Suddenly his body was not against mine and because there was no support of my arms or his body, my towel had dropped to the floor.

I immediately tried to cover my naked body but Gaara's hands had stopped my arms from coming down.

"Wait. Please, trust me Hazuki." He kept my arms raised and slowly turned me around to face him.

I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment and desire at the same time. With my eyes closed and my arms up in the air, I was at his mercy. It was a feeling I was not comfortable with.

A moment later, a strange material was coming down my arms. At the same time I felt Gaara's hands guiding the material over my head and gently down onto my body.

It felt like a cool soft and silky material.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." I heard Gaara's voice in front of me.

I did and looked down to see a small delight. An elaborate dark royal blue night gown had covered my naked body. It had extravagant intricate gold designs running across my chest and a lacy layer that ended at my knees.

"Oh, Gaara!" I bounded in one leap to hug him tightly. "It's beautiful!"

He put his hand on top of my head. "I thought that you were a bit uncomfortable in my clothes so I took the liberty of getting you one."

"But was all that really necessary? You couldn't have just given it to me directly?" I asked annoyed.

He grinned at me. "You're reactions are worth it."

After my shower I wrapped myself with the towel Temari had given me and stepped outside.

Kankuro and Temari were already waiting for me. By now they were placing breakfast (well technically lunch because I was still on my strange sleeping habits) on top the wide marble counter.

"Hazuki, come eat. You must be hungry." Temari pulled out an ornate cushioned chair, intending if me to sit in.

As I warily sat down, Kankuro and Temari stood on either side of me with giant grins plastered onto their faces.

"So… am I still not allowed to know what's going on?" I stabbed a melon with my fork, still peeved about being left in the dark.

"Gaara specifically told us not to tell you anything. He wants it to be a surprise." Kankuro winked lazily.

"Speaking of Gaara, where is he?" I asked. He wasn't in bed when I was awakened by Temari.

"Oh, he's also getting ready for the di-" but Kankuro was cut off with a warning look from Temari.

"Oh, he just has some paperwork to do. Let's just leave it at that." She covered up for him.  
>I gave them a suspicious look through the mirror as I now moved onto the soup. As I was finishing up Temari suddenly whispered something into Kankuro's ear. His eyebrows rose slightly in an amused way and left the room.<p>

I didn't bother asking seeing that I wasn't going to get an answer anyways.

Just then Kankuro burst back in leading three professional looking stylists into the room.

My mouth dropped wide open in surprise and more confusion.

"Please style her as you see fit," Temari instructed the three stylists while pointing her finger at me.

The three stylists came closer and closer with malignant gleams in their eyes, "Yes, anything for the Kazekage's special guest."

"Wait! Hold on! NO! WAH!"

***Two hours later***

For the past hours I had become a live doll for the three stylists as they primed, scrubbed, filed, brushed, and styled every corner of my body.

Temari gushed on about how beautiful I looked and ordered the stylists here and there. Kankuro left a while ago saying that he was going to check up on Gaara.

First they exfoliated my whole body with a special salt that was only found in the desert and left my skin baby smooth.

Then they gave me a full on body massage, which was awkward at first. Rubbing me with jasmine oils in the awkardest of areas. But I had to admit that it felt heavenly. It was like they were rubbing away all my stress and worries.

Soon they moved onto my hair. This was the most painful part. They pulled, curled, and straightened my hair into (finally) an elegant bun. It was messy and yet graceful at the same time. I had to admit, it was beautiful.

It was strange for me to consider myself beautiful. My pale and plain body figure made it impossible for me to be considered even remotely pretty.

As the male stylist continued with my hair, the two lady assistants moved on to giving me a manicure and pedicure.

Just then I realized that I was still wrapped in the white fluffy towel. As if on cue, Temari asked one of the lady assistants to bring out something.

As she walked back in, the lady brought in an overly decorated box.

After the assistant had laid them down onto the floor, Temari laid out a large flat rectangular box and a small matching one onto the cluttered countertop. The box was wrapped in such beautiful lace and ribbons that it felt like a shame to open the box and ruin such beautiful designs.

However, sensing this, Temari opened the box for me. Though seemingly impossible, the object inside outshone the intricate designs of the ribbons and made them look like mere shoe strings.

My mouth dropped in marvel as the box revealed a gorgeous beautiful dress and elegant heels that perfectly matched with the gown. These clothes looked more suitable for a princess than me.

"The Kazekage had this made just for you especially madam." The male stylist said, "There is not another copy in the world of this gown."

"Gaara…made this…for me?" I was astounded. I slowly stood up to touch the beautiful material fearing that it was only an illusion. The material was so satiny soft that it seemed to slide across my fingers like water.

Tears suddenly started to form in my eyes.

"Madam!" at once, all three stylists attacked my face to re-fix my makeup.

I giggled. "I'm sorry. It's just that…I'm so happy." I turned to face them and bowed. "Thank you all so much. I appreciate this but… I don't deserve any of this."

"Of course you deserve it!" Termari scoffed. "Plus it is us who should be thanking you Hazuki."

I cocked my head in confusion. "What are you talking about? I have not done anything to deserve this special treatment."

Temari gave a deep smile, a smile that seemed to fill up her eyes with gratefulness. "You helped Gaara find his way out of the darkness, Hazuki. You saved him. If it weren't for you, I don't think that Gaara would be the same person as he is now."

I was taken aback. "No, no. Gaara told me that it was that shinobi, Naruto who helped him out of the darkness. Not me. I didn't do anything!"

"True, Naruto helped Gaara find the light during the darkest period of his life. But you were the first person to ever accept him and see him as a human being. You saw him as an equal and looked past all the terrible things that were said about him."

She looked down in shame. "Even Kankuro and I, his own siblings, saw him as a monster. If only we had been better people and treated him better, he wouldn't have been so alone… I sometimes blame myself for all his pain." Silent stray tears fell onto her lap.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, comforting her. "Shh. Please don't blame yourself. I know that Gaara understands that you two are working your very best to make up for the past. But this isn't something that is not your fault at all. What has happened happened. You are not to blame for his sufferings."

A knock from the door interrupted our embrace. As we quickly untangled ourselves, I was thoroughly impressed when Kankuro strode in looking very dashing in his black tuxedo, but it was cancelled out with the look of disbelief on his face as he looked at me. "Why are you still not dressed? Gaara is waiting for you! C'mon c'mon let's get her dressed up now shall we?" He commanded the stylists as he clapped his hands, at which they immediately moved into action. "Lets not have the Kazekage's guest dressed up in a mere towel shall we?"

"Madam, will you please come this way?" the male had asked.

I looked down at the elegant and yet very simple design. It was a white satin material with red lacing that bordered the ruffles of the dress below the waist. It was simple yet exquisite.

As I followed, the three of them sprang into action to undress me out of the towel and into the delicate dress.

Temari had already shoved Kankuro out of sight before I was undressed. She too, had left with Kankuro saying that she also had to get ready.

It was amazing how the dress fit so perfectly. It was as if it had molded itself to every curve of my body and not an inch of fabric was wasted.

As they put the finishing touches onto the dress they ushered me out the door. I thanked them one more time before seeing Temari outside the hallway.

She looked amazing in her black satin dress. "Temari-san… you look so beautiful!"

She gave me a reproachful look, "That's my line." Although I could see a faint pink color in her cheeks. "Besides this is about you, not me. You and Gaara."

She took me by my hands and led me down the dimply lit hallway. The curiosity was now burning through my mind. As we got towards the end of the hallway I noticed something white littered on the floor, there were more of it as we got closer to the stairway.

'_Did someone rip up a bunch of paper and throw it on the floor?' _Then I idiotically realized they were white rose petals.

"Were here!" Temari broke my concentration about what was on the floor and realized we had stopped.

"She's ready." Temari was talking to someone at the bottom of the stairs but it was too dark to tell whom it was.

As if on cue, a bright light suddenly turned on from the massive crystal chandelier to reveal the grand staircase that I've seen everyday, but was now ornately decorated with blooming white roses wrapped around the banister. Soft white petals were gently strewn across the stairs leading a trail down to... the most handsome man of my dreams.

I was awestruck by Gaara's presence. His kind jaden eyes penetrated me and filled me with such malevolent heat that could have melted my heart.

He was wearing a spotless white tuxedo along with a scarlet red tie. A smile was etched onto his perfect soft lips and had reached his black rimmed eyes.

I gave one in return, trying to emit as much love as I could through my smile.

"Go on!" Temari ushered me from behind.

I heeded her words and carefully descended down the magnificent staircase one step at a time.

Gaara's fierce eyes never left me and that made me blush.

I had to admit, I've never walked in high heels before. I must have looked like a fool trying to go down the stairs on step at a time.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs Gaara held out his hand, in which I eagerly accepted with mine. His large hands were warm and protective against mine. He then delicately raised my hand to his mouth and glided his lips across the back of my hands and then kissing it.

"You look absolutely divine." He whispered to the back of my hand, piercing me with his amazing eyes that never ceased to make me catch my breath.

"I didn't think that it would be possible to make you look even more handsome than you already are." I inwardly groaned at myself for not being able to come up with something better to say.

"Shall we?" he motioned to the kitchen door with his other hand.

I nodded my head and he led the way, never letting go of my hands.

As we entered through the door I was immediately surprised by how everything had changed. The ordinary oak dinner table was now shrouded with a speckless white table cloth that was littered with crystal plates, glasses, ornate golden candle holders, and silver utensils.

"G-Gaara…this is too much."

"I know it's not like me to be so flashy and you don't like all this attention, but I wanted this to be a special night just for you." He admitted sheepishly.

I cupped his face and looked him straight in the eyes. "Gaara you know that just being in your presence is the most I could ever ask for. But this is all very wonderful and I love it. Thank you so much for everything."

He looked down at me with a smile that could melt glaciers.

He gently cupped the back of my head and leaned in slowly. I closed my eyes and tilted my head, expecting his soft lips to meet mine when-

"Who's hungry?"

We immediately snapped our heads away from each other to see that Kankuro had burst in through the door with a cart filled with exotic looking dishes.

There was a look of awkwardness on his face. "Did I just interrupt something?" he grinned nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"I told you to wait didn't I!" Temari burst in after him and slapped him in the back of his head.

I couldn't help it but I burst out laughing. Gaara chuckling with me.

Comments/ Reviews are always appreciated~


	13. Chapter 13: Lost Chapter II

**Author's Note:** A continuation of Hazuki's and Gaara's time together

* * *

><p>The prepared dishes were absolutely amazing. Even I, someone who was far from a food enthusiast, could tell that these dishes were beautiful. By restaurant standards, they would definitely get five stars. Not just the foods, but also the plates it was displayed on, really were artistic masterpieces. There on the classy tablecloth lay the clean, shiny plates. The crystal vase holding the fresh white roses glittered in the flickering candlelight. Up above, the chandelier glowed in its own beauty.<p>

This new kind of luxury, I would never get accustomed to. As compared to the spartan and stark life of growing up with Orochimaru. But being the Kazekage, I guess this is the pleasurable life one would receive in payment for sacrificing his life for the village.

The cutlery clinked quietly as we went on with our decadent meal. I brought the fork to my mouth. Hot. But delicious. From inside the crisp outer shell there came the soft, sweet taste of the white fish meat. So rich and sweet one would hardly think there was fish there at all. It hardly tasted of the typical flavor of fish, and the soft texture made it feel like the fish melted in my mouth. The seasoning was also well balanced. There must have been all kinds of rare herbs and spices hidden in this, because it was very flavorful.

I was practically on the verge of tears as I swallowed the amazing cuisine.

"Is everything alright Hazuki?" Gaara asked in much perplexity.

"Are you crying?" Kankuro asked dumbfounded.

"It's just… so…. delicious!" I cried in embarrassment.

Kankuro barked out his loud laughter. "That's nothing to cry over about!"

"If this is something that makes you uncomfortable, Hazuki I could ask the chefs to make a different dish," Gaara suggested.

"No, no it's fine. It's just that I've never been treated so well and had a wonderful meal likes this."

"You'll get used to it fast. Don't worry." Kankuro grinned. "Being related to the Kazekage does have its perks."

As I stuffed down the exquisite fish, I wondered if that were really true.

Finally it was time for dessert. Small dishes that contained a variety of sweets were laid on the table.

Again, the decadent delicious sweet taste of sugar and moist cake melted in my mouth like it was made of nothing.

"Oh my goodness, what is this thing made out of?" I asked more to myself.

"I'm sure it's from a special sugar from somewhere in the Hidden Weed Village. We always trade imports with them." Kankuro said with indifference.

"No, baka. It's sugar from the Hidden Grass Village." Temari corrected. "Sometime I wonder how you're related to us," she sighed.

"What's the difference? Weed. Grass. It's the same thing! And at least I don't act all bossy. You're more bossy than Gaara. And he's the Kazekage!"

"What did you-!"

I sheepishly let the two siblings work out their dispute and turned to Gaara. As I did, I noticed that Gaara had not gotten himself a slice of cake.

"Would you like to try some?" I offered him some of my cake. "It's really good." I said as I hovered some cake in front of his mouth.

"I'm alright thank you. Besides," he leaned very close to my face with a smile on his lips and said, "being with you is already a treat, Hazuki."

It always seems that Gaara had the ability to make me a shade of red every time he spoke such kind words to me. Luckily, Temari and Kankuro were still bickering with each other to have heard what Gaara had just said and see my face.

"Well, I've had just enough food to handle," Gaara stated, making Temari and Kankuro cease their mini war. "I think I'm going to walk off all this food. Would you care to join me, Hazuki?"

"I would love to, but where are we going exactly?" confused as to why we were going outside

"That's a surprise." He winked.

As we entered the dark sand castle-like world outside, the cool breeze brushing past my flushed cheeks felt good. But even while my mind was at ease, it felt like my body was on the verge of exploding. Gaara has more surprises in store for me.

I tightly clutched Gaara's hand as he led the way. It was late now and it was very dark with only the moon and the stars guiding the way. We went a quite a distance from the village through a fairly narrow opening in between a mountain ridge. He was leading me into an area where the trees grew very dense. So dense that one could get lost if you took the wrong turn.

'_Wait a minute… how are there trees growing in the desert?'_

As if he sensed my confusion, Gaara explained with a sense of pride, "Many shinobi's come to our village bearing gifts for saving their village from certain destruction. One special shinobi who knew how to utilize a wood jutsu implanted these special chakra infused trees that can live in any conditions."

I opened my mouth in amazement as I marveled at the richness and life of these trees.

"It's like a private oasis here in the desert." He grinned.

Weaving in and out of the dark shadows of the trees, Gaara held me close as he kept walking before me.

Suddenly, we were in a small open space. It was a circular grassy field surrounded tall thickets all around so that it gave whoever was in the area plenty of privacy. And in the direct center of the enclosure was… a swing set in its own little island of sand.

"Gaara… is this?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes it is."

I stared in awe as I walked forward to the swing set that took me back so many years.

This was the same swing set that Gaara was swinging on when fate had first brought us together.

"Why do you have this here?" I looked back to Gaara to where he stood at the edge of the perimeter.

"The old playground was going to be torn down and renovated into a bigger one. They were going to throw this one away since it was so old. But somehow I just couldn't let it go. So I brought it here to my own personal garden." He had his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders.

I lightly skimmed my fingers over the partially rusted metal chains and marveled at how many memories this object held.

"May I ride it?" I asked.

"Of course." He held out his hand in approval.

I gently sat on the wooden seat and lightly pushed my feet against the sand just enough to move me. Suddenly, I felt a large warm hand in my own. Gaara had walked over and sat down on the swing next to me and intertwined his fingers into mine.

The slight wind made my hair fly all around me, tickling my face.

After a few minutes of silence had passed I heard his soft voice next to me, "What are you thinking about?"

I took a few seconds to recollect my thoughts. I looked down at the white illuminated sand as I answered, "Just… how amazingly fortunate I am to have met you in my life. If it weren't for you, I don't know how I would have kept on living under Orochimaru…All my life I didn't understand the reason for my existence. Just a tool for Orochimaru to use and so easily disposable. I despised myself for doing all those terrible deeds to those innocent people he experimented on."

I couldn't help but, like a reflex, I tightly balled my hands into fists.

Gaara, sensing my discomfort, swung our swings to face each other tried to calm me by stroking my face with his fingers. "You don't have to talk about it if you do not wish to."

But I wanted to. I had to let it out before the guilt consumed me. "It's just…their screams. I can't get them out of my head. Their desperate pleas, their haunting eyes cursing me…"

Suddenly, it felt like something sharp was cutting at my neck. I bent over in crippling pain and then the fire started burning at my neck.

'_No! No! Not again! Not at a time like this!'_

The Cursed Seal was making me relive my worst fears. I desperately tried not to cry out. The instant flashes of their haunting faces raced across my eyes. Again, the darkness was slowly engulfing me as the screams came back. Suddenly, I saw Sasuke's face and his blood red eyes. The man I feared most was back to torment me. The nightmares of when he raped me flooded my eyes. He was hurting me again.

'_Stop it! Please, go away!'_

I didn't care about anything else but to stop the pain and the screaming. Anything but the screaming. I immediately clawed at my neck, but something was holding my hands down.

"Hazuki!" Gaara's honey velvet voice. Amongst the tortuous screaming, I hear him call me from the darkness.

'_Gaara, help me! Save me from this hell…'_

"Hazuki! Look at me!"

I gasped in shock as I suddenly saw Gaara's face, like being woken from a dream. His beautiful face came to view with Sasuke's haunting eyes no longer more. I was breathing heavily like I had just sprinted. Beads of cold sweat clung to my face and sent chills down my spine.

Gaara looked down at me with deep anxiety in his eyes as he held my face in front of his. He let out a sigh of relief and cradled my head onto his chest. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

My heart was hammering so loudly that I was sure that he could hear it. "I'm sorry…" I was still gasping for breath, "Thank you …for being here."

"That Cursed Seal…has got to go." I felt Gaara hot breath on top of my head.

"I…wish I knew how." I breathed onto his chest. Finally, my breathing had calmed down. _'Thank goodness for Gaara. If it weren't for him I would still be trapped in that hell.'_

When Gaara had noticed too that my breathing was back to normal, he gently released me and held my hands. "Are you alright? Do you wish to see a doctor?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I just needed something to keep me distracted."

"What is it exactly that you see when you have these attacks?" Gaara asked gently.

I was quiet for a few minutes, not because I didn't want to tell him but how to tell him… I didn't want to mention how Sasuke keeps re-appearing in my nightmares.

"Its mainly just…" I paused.

Yet Gaara waited patiently like a statue.

"It consumes me. The darkness that is. And then that's when I see their faces. The ones who are being tortured in every single possible way. Their faces are always pleading and so desperate. Every time they die, their eyes are always accusing… I feel they are accusing me for their death. Their faces are so haunting, I can barely sleep for weeks on end." As I continued spilling out all my fears and guilt, Gaara had yet said a word but patiently listened to what I had to say.

As I finished he seemed to have a troubled look on his face.

"Its not your fault, Hazuki. You can't blame yourself for what happened to all those people."

"How is it not my fault? I'm the one who inflicted all this pain onto them! I should be killed for the things I've done!" I didn't know why but I was yelling out in anger. Not to Gaara but… just because.

"I'm a terrible human being! I can't stand myself sometimes!" By now I was standing up and yelling at the blackened night.

"And now I came here to you and add more problems to the already increasing burden that you already have! How could you even look at me? I've also endangered you and your village by drawing Sasuke here. Who knows what force he's created just to find me? Sakura was right… I'm such a shameful person for having to come to you with another man's child! I don't deserve you or your kindness." By now my voice was quivering after expelling my vocal cords to the max.

"Maybe I did receive my punishment after all…" I couldn't bear to look at him. "Maybe what Sasuke did to me was my divine punishment… and now I must bear this punishment all my life." I placed my hands on the growing bump inside me.

Suddenly I was grabbed by the wrist and forcefully pulled into Gaara's arms, putting me in a tight bind. "G-Gaara?"

"Stop. Just stop it." He whispered.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" I couldn't look at him because he was still holding me close to him.

"All this grief. It's not your fault! You were forced to do those monstrous things and lost yourself to his madness. Its not your fault. It was incredibly cruel. This kind of thing shouldn't happen to anyone."

As I stared blankly up into the night sky, his voice cut through the emptiness. It was…as if I was falling deeper into my gloom when all of the sudden Gaara's figure had materialized in front of me and pulled me from the dark abyss.

"Don't worry. You no longer need to deal with anyone who will hurt you. And…" Gaara's grip seemed to tighten even more. "Don't ever... Ever. Justify what that Uchiha did to you. Punishment or not, what he did to you was not human and monstrous. I will never forgive him." His voice was strong, determined, and comforting at the same time.

Gaara. He is the only one in the world to make me feel secure. To make me feel worthwhile.

"Please. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to yell." Slowly I felt the tears wind down my face. No amount of words could make me feel the way Gaara did. I felt so safe and secure by his words only. And yet, I only bring grief into his life.

Now Gaara had finally released me from his protective arms and looked me in the eyes. "Theres nothing to be forgiven about." A small smile enticed his lips.

"But don't you feel better now that you let all that built up anger out?"

Surprisingly, he was right. It felt as if a massive weight had been lifted from my chest. "I do." I admitted sheepishly. "But I didn't mean to direct it towards you."

"Hazuki, no matter what it is you do, I will respect and support your decision one hundred percent."

With that he closed the small distance between us with his lips.

The cool air felt comforting against my still- hot skin.

What was I crying about earlier?

Comments/ Reviews are always appreciated :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hazuki's POV**

What I saw before me made me deathly afraid. Ices of cold fear coursed through my veins. It was worse than I could have ever imagined.

As Kakashi and I cautiously stepped outside, my heart pounded in my chest as if it were trying to beat its way out. On the plus side, we found Gaara. But that small patch of relief was completely obliterated by the presence of three new figures standing before him. Seeing them again brought back a flood of old memories. And not the good ones.

Three members of the Akatsuki were standing in row before Gaara, with his back towards me and Kakshi-san.

Kakuzu, Deidara, and new member I did not recognize, a man with slicked back-silver hair and a three bladed scythe, stood before us in their infamous red and black cloaks. This was not good. The Akatsuki are consisted of extremely high-leveled shinobi's who were S-ranked. And the fact that there were three of them at the same time was a terrifying thought.

But something was wrong. '_Why are there only three of them? They always worked in pairs. Where's the fourth__? Deidara is always paired up with Sasori-dono. Where is he?_ '

"Ah! Why if it isn't Hazuki-chan! Hm." Deidara called out in an affable tone, greeting me like an old friend.

All eyes were shifted to where Kakashi and I were standing.

"Hazuki!" Gaara called my name in great surprise and concern.

"How long has it been, Hazuki? It's been too long. You should have come visited once in a while. Sasori-no danna would be so pleased to see you." Deidara continued in his too friendly tone, almost mocking me. He hasn't changed much from the last time I saw him. He was now much taller and grew out his beach blond hair into a long half ponytail, with some hair covering the left side of his face.

"You know this chick, Deidara?" the silver haired man who I did not recognize asked.

"Mm. She's Orochimaru's experimental daughter. Long back when he still used to be with us, he would occasionally bring her to the base." His eyes raked down my body, "My, my, Hazuki, you're a fine piece of work." My skin crawled at his disgusting tone.

"I'm not another one of your art pieces to blow up, Deidara." I never understood his views on art.

"This is the chick were supposed to bring back?" the silver haired man was now looking at me an incredulous expression, "Why the fuck is she so important?"

"I need her alive, Hidan." Kakuzu answered.

"Yeah, but she's so pathetic looking. Why the fuck do we need to waste our time on her? Why don't we just kill the bitch?" I realized this man named Hidan is very foul mouthed.

Just then a storm of sand angrily blew around Gaara like a hurricane, his face full of murderous intent to kill. "You don't touch her."

Deidara laughed, "Got yourself a boyfriend did you now, Hazuki? Well this should get interesting."

"Why are you here?" Kakashi-san now pushed me behind him, shielding me.

"Hatake Kakashi." Kakuzu answered. His voice still had that same monotonous sound to it, "the Copy Ninja. It's an honor to be in the presence of the shinobi who copied 1,000 techniques, but I believe it's none of your concern of why we are here."

"They're here for Gaara and Naruto." I whispered in shocking revelation. "They're here for the tailed beasts." I was fearfully afraid of what was going to happen to Gaara. Orochimaru had mentioned Akatsuki's main goal was to capture all of the tailed beasts, but for reasons I didn't know.

"Oh? Spoiling our plans are we, Hazuki?" Kakuzu asked in an amused voice. "You should know that were not only here for the Jinchuuriki."

I could sense Gaara was on the edge, he was close to losing it. His eyes were livid.

"The fact that you are here shows that you have escaped from Orochimaru's grasp. Did you know that you have a hefty bounty on your head, Hazuki?" Kakuzu continued. I had forgotten that Kakuzu's obsession with money and therefore live off of bounty hunting. "Even if there were no bounty on your head, we would still need to eliminate you. You know too much about the Akatsuki to let you roam free. Also, Orochimaru wants you back unharmed, but after he's," he cocked his head back to his partner Hidan "through with you, who knows what could happen?" I could see him smirk evilly behind his facial cloth.

That finally broke Gaara's patience and he ferociously attacked the three with his deadly sand, at which the three all scattered. Deidara jumped up into the sky where he landed onto his giant white clay bird. Kakuzu dodged to his left and the silver haired man to the right.

"Hazuki! Go wake the others. Gaara and I will hold them off to give you some extra time." Kakashi ordered as he lifted his head-protector to reveal, to my surprise, a sharingan underneath. "And please," he looked back at me with a serious gaze, "I know it may seem difficult for you to follow this request, but you must stay away from this battle."

This caught me off guard. "W-Why? I can't let everyone die while I hide like a coward!"

"Hazuki! Remember that you now have two lives to protect!" He berated harshly.

I backtracked. He was right. I must protect not only me, but the baby inside of me_… but how can I let everyone get themselves in danger while I stay on the sidelines?_

"Go, Hazuki!" Kakashi barked.

Frustrated, I followed his order and quickly spun around and bolted for the door.

"Hidan! Don't let her get away! She's worth a lot of money!" Kakuzu ordered to his partner as he was still dodging Gaara's sand.

Hidan sprinted his way over in my direction, but Kakashi intercepted him and continued to fight him with a kunai.

I sprinted as fast as I could down the narrow stairs and sharply turned the corner, running towards the guest rooms. But as soon as I turned the corner, a lone silhouette was looming in the hallway in front of me.

I screeched to a halt. Adrenaline shot through my veins, suspending my breath, and racing my pulse. '_I knew it_.' The fourth missing member wasn't upstairs because he had snuck inside.

His crimson red hair was jutting out in a messy fray on top of his everlasting youthful face. His beautiful face that hasn't changed at all since I last saw him.

"Hazuki? Is that you? It's been too long, I can barely recognize you." He looked like a child as he smiled at me.

"S-Sasori-dono…" I couldn't help the old habit of calling him master. He wouldn't let me call him anything else back then.

"Ah. So, you remember your master?"

"You are not my master." I coldly spat.

"Is that so?" he slowly moved to his right. "I wouldn't talk that way if you care about your friend's lives. As he moved out of the way he revealed Sakura, Naruto, and Sai immobilized down the hall.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai!" I yelled in concern, "Are you all alright?"

""We're fine," Sakura answered while trying to squirm out of the hold. "We noticed a disturbance upstairs and suddenly this Akatsuki member attacked us and now we can't seem to move."

'_Shoot!_' He must have trapped them with his chakra strings, bending them to his will.

"Hazuki! Run for it!" Naruto screamed.

"It looks like we also have the Nine Tailed Beast with the One Tails… how fortunate for us." Sasori smiled.

"Hey, you ginger freak of nature! Let us go!" Naruto squirmed uselessly against Sasori's chakra strings.

"Tch. Quite the talkative one are we?" With his free hand, Sasori produced a kunai from his package. I also saw that there was some purple liquid on the tip of his kunai.

'_Oh no! _I now remembered that Sasori, along with being a puppet master, he was also a master at creating poisons.'

"Come to your master." He said as he twitched his index and middle finger. Suddenly, Naruto was pulled toward Sasori's poison laced kunai.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sai screamed in horror.

It was instantaneous. There was no moment to think. My body teleported in front of Naruto to block him from the kunai, as a result, "Hazuki!" Naruto cried.

I grimaced as the kunai pierced through my arm as I made an 'X' shape to protect my own body.

"What!" Sasori was surprised that I had gotten in his way. With him caught off guard, I took the chance to snatch the kunai from his hands, filled it with my chakra, kicked Sasori away and cut off his chakra puppet strings that connected to Naruto, Sakura, and Sai.

"Hazuki-chan! Are you alright!" It was Naruto's voice. I saw him, along with Sakura and Sai, running towards me from the darkness and into the moonlight.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Hazuki! Please, let me heal you." Sakura wasted no time in grabbing my arm and healing it.

"What's the situation?" Sai asked urgently.

"We're being under attack by the Akatsuki. There are four of them total. Their mission is to capture the Tailed Beasts. Gaara and Kakashi-san are on the roof holding off three. We have to go help them!" I explained.

"What makes you think I'm letting you escape?" Sasori looked at me as he stood in between us and the stairway back upstairs.

"Go! Naruto and I will handle him!" Sakura ordered and finished with her healing. At the same time she took out a pair of black gloves from her pouch and slid them on.

"Be careful. This one is Sasori. He's a puppet controller and uses unique poisons to lace nearly all of his weapons." I tried to explain as much as possible within the small amount of time given. "He also uses chakra stings to control people and his puppets." I warned.

"Poison?" Sakura turned to me, "Then, you were just cut by poisoned kunai, Hazuki!"

"Please don't worry about me. Orochimaru made sure that I was resistant to every type of poison known to existence. It will take more than this to kill me. With that said, please be very careful to avoid being hit by any of his arsenal. His poisons are refined with heavy metals that will target the muscles and destroy your cells." I explained.

"I see, thank you for the information." Sakura said in a kind tone. Had she forgiven me about earlier?

"Hmm, Orochimaru has prepared you well, Hazuki. But, again, what makes you think I'll let you escape?" Sasori now raised both his arms towards us, but then one of Sai's giant ink snake coiled itself around him, constraining him in a tight bound.

"Go!" Sai yelled as sprinted towards me.

I didn't need to be told twice. I spun around and headed back up the stairs to the roof, with Sai behind me.

I wretched open the door and ran outside into the night. I saw that Kakashi and Hidan were still fighting. Hidan was swinging his three bladed scythe wildly while Kakashi did what he could with his kunai. It seemed that Kankuro and Temari had joined in, for they had their puppets and giant fan out, battling with Kakuzu.

'_Where's Gaara?_'

Just then a giant explosion ignited the sky with red and yellow. As I looked up to the source, it was Deidara's clay bombs that created the detonation. He was on his clay bird way up in the night sky, a few feet away from Gaara, who was levitating on a patch of sand trying to trap Deidara in his sand.

But my attention to the sky was distracted when Kakashi shouted my name. I whipped my eyes forward to see that Hidan had changed his target from Kakashi to me.

"Sai! Go help Gaara! I will distract this one." I ordered as I ran back inside the building. I knew I was being foolish for disobeying Kakashi's orders, but there was just no way I could just sit still and do nothing. I would have to be extra careful.

"Where do you think your going, kitty?" Hidan taunted.

I wanted to fight him inside small spaces so that he wouldn't be able to swing his giant scythe so easily. He was at the top of the stairs when I was at the last bottom step. I turned left and immediately stopped to hide behind the wall. I clutched the kunai I had taken from Sasori and tightly in my hand. '_As soon as he gets down the stairs_…'

Sakura and Naruto were nowhere in sight, along with Sasori. But I saw a giant gaping hole at the end of the hall that led to outside. (Sakura must have used her super strength and punched Sasori through the wall outside).

My heart thudded louder and louder as I heard him run closer and closer. When I knew he was on the very last step I firmly gripped the kunai, jumped out in front of him, surprising him, and rammed the steel with all my force into his chest, straight into his heart.

The iron scent of blood clogged my senses as the hot red liquid slowly spilled onto my hands. Surprise was all over Hidan's face that made him gasp and left him open mouthed.

'_That was too easy._' I thought.

But then his startled face contorted into a giant smile, followed by a mirthless laughter.

'_What? He should be dead!_' Confusion racked my body.

I jumped away from him at a safe distance. My whole body was on red alert. And the tiny hairs on my neck catapulted upright. '_What the heck is going on?_'

As soon as he finished laughing he grabbed the kunai and wretched it out of his chest, groaning in pain at the same time. "You don't know how much that hurts." He complained.

'_Did I miss his heart? No…I couldn't have_.' To make sure, I quickly did a hand seal and ejected snakes from my sleeves, '_Hidden Snake Sleeve!'_ each snake inflicting multiple poisonous wounds onto his neck, torso, and arms.

"Goddamit bitch! Didn't you figure it out the first time?" he cried in pain.

My eyes widened in pure terror and shock in revelation. It was no wonder that he was partnered with Kakuzu. "Y-You're immortal?"

"Well, aren't you a smart one?" his voice filled with sarcasm.

I withdrew my snakes back into my sleeves. I was at a lost at what to do next. How do you kill a man who can not be killed?

"Now," he said as he straightened up, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either one you choose, you're coming with me."

'_This is going to be more difficult than I thought. I thought I would have an advantage of fighting an Akatsuki member, but because this man was new… I don't know what to do_.'

'_Calm down. I just need to think. There is always a weakness to every jutsu.'_ I reminded myself.

I glanced at the giant hole in the wall that Sakura had made. That was the only way out. '_Maybe if I can get back outside, it would be easier to deal with him_.'

Without a word I sprinted at top speed to the end of the hall.

"Hey bitch, where you going?" he yelled angrily, and the race began.

My heart was beating so fast that it hurt as I put all my strength into making it even go faster. '_C'mon! Almost there!_' As I was about to take my final step before jumping outside, I was stopped by a huge arm hooking around my neck in a brutal grab that choked me and yanked me back into his chest.

"Gotcha." There was a sound of satisfaction in his voice. "You know, I got orders not to kill you, but you're making this really difficult for me."

Terror washed down my spine as he used his choke hold on my throat to lift me up off the ground. I felt my feet squirming frantically in the air and kicking back at his kneecap with desperate force. I gasped for air and my nails tore uselessly into his thick cloak.

"But before I kill you, I'm gonna make sure I get to enjoy every single part of your death. Jashin will praise my work. And then," I felt the heat of his breath on my ear as he whispered cruelly, "I'm going to make sure that you die a slow death. And I'm going to relish your pain. When I'm through with you you'll be dying for death."

'_Great. He's a sadistic psycho murderer. Perfect mold for the Akatsuki.'_

With his free hand, he brought close his three bladed scythe. "Shall we begin the process now?" He slid the tip of the blade extremely close to my cheek.

My face contorted in outrage. "You're sick! Let…" _me go_ was what I wanted to say, but the words were cut off as he tightened his arm viscously around my throat, choking me.

Adrenaline was racing through my veins. All I could think about was Gaara's safety. As much as I hated depending on it, I felt the angry power wash through my body as I activated my stage one of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. The wild power swirled inside me, as I felt the curved flames of the black marks burning across my face. It felt almost euphoric.

"What the-" Hidan was confused from the source of sudden strength, but I cut him off by seizing his arm, crushing it, and with a yell I threw him over my shoulder outside. While he was still in the air I jumped above him and kicked him straight in the stomach and drove him down into the ground, creating a giant crater where he landed.

I jumped onto the ledge, waiting for the dust to settle. Just then his red scythe flew at me out of the dust, making me flip backwards.

"You're gonna pay for that you wench!" Murder was in his voice as Hidan then appeared out of the rubble, charging right at me. As he wildly swung his scythe I easily dodged them by flipping backwards and jumping into the air. As I landed on my hands, while in mid-back flip, I used all my momentum to swing my legs in a circle, feeling my foot come into contact with his face.

He slid away from a couple of feet, giving me time to search the sky for Gaara. He was still fighting with Deidara, except now he seemed to be in a giant cocoon of sand, defending him from the blasts.

"Where the fuck do you think you're looking?" Hidan wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve and then looked to where I was looking. "Oh, seeing if your precious boyfriend is alright?" he taunted. "That idiot shouldn't last too long now, Deidara's about to finish him up."

"You shut your mouth!" I roared. He was making me very close to unleashing my Level two.

"Oh, hit a nerve, did I? He jeered.

'_Calm down! He's just trying to make me angry. I need to think of a plan to somehow immobilize him, seeing that he won't die_.'

But then I noticed that Hidan had drawn a strange symbol on the floor with his blood from the wound I gave him: a triangle within a circle. As I was distracted he threw his scythe at me, catching me off guard. As I dodged to the left, I easily avoided it from maiming my body, but it grazed my upper right arm, leaving a shallow cut. As he pulled back his scythe, he licked my blood off of it.

It wasn't that big of a deal but Hidan was laughing crazily like he had already won the fight. "I gotcha bitch! Now you're under my curse!" To my shock, his skin suddenly turned black with white into a fearsome skeleton-like monster. "Now! Let's savor the utmost suffering together!" he continued his monstrous cackling.

This was getting annoying. I charged at him, wanting to give him a good punch to his ugly face. He suddenly stopped laughing, withdrew a long pike from his cloak, and rammed it through his left thigh.

'_What is he-?_' but an excruciating pain exploded from my left thigh, as if I was the one stabbed with the pike. I screamed in pain as I stumbled onto the ground.

"Yeah! It hurts good doesn't it? Jashin will punish you for what you did!" More sadistic laughter.

Sweating and gasping, I tightly clutched my leg thigh to prevent it from bleeding. The pain was agonizing. '_He somehow managed to link our bodies together…? How is he doing this?_' Amidst the pain, the perplexity of his ritual was making it very difficult to think clearly.

"Where do you want it next huh? I can't kill you, so hitting vital points is useless. I'll just have to enjoy this as much as possible." He slowly raised the pike over his left hand. This time he moved slowly, grinning as he watched my terrified face. And cruelly and tortuously, he slowly plunged it clean through his hand. Sadistically, he moaned in ecstasy, as if he were enjoying the pain.

I screamed again. The searing pain shock through my nerves endings to my brain. Tears of agony streamed down my face. I now gripped my left wrist with my right hand, putting pressure to stop the bleeding, and the pain. My breath came out in ragged pants.

Panic was tightly squeezing my lungs, making me gasp in short breaths. '_Calm down! I have to think. There's got to be someway to stop him._' I looked at him from the ground. And then I realized it. 'The _symbol he drew…_'Ever since he stepped onto the symbol he drew on the floor, our bodies we're connected. So if I got him off the marking, I might break the connection between us.

He left me no choice. I had to go to Level two in order to do this. As I activated my Level two cursed form, I felt the immense power swim inside me as the horns protruded from my forehead, my skin turn turned dark brown, my nails grew into sharp claws, and my hair grew out longer into a bluish hue.

The pain from my hand and thigh had immediately dulled down, giving me strength to stand up. The extra chakra had prevented anymore bleeding, by the flesh wound was still there. The power inside me was immense.

"You fucking bitch, what do you think you're doing?" Hidan was clearly angry that I was no longer writhing in pain.

"What I'm going to do…" and then looked him dead in the eye, "is I'm gonna kill you!" and then flashed before him with such easiness and quickness. It gave me the utmost satisfaction to see the surprised look on his ugly face. I crouched down and then with all my strength and momentum, I gave it all into an upper-cut straight to his chin.

I also felt my own punch, snapping my head back, but as soon as his feet rose off the symbol, the pain disappeared. As he kept rising up in the air from my punch, I jumped up after him and continued to punch his face. Punch and punch after punch I felt satisfaction as he kept rising into the air. Then I summoned a giant snake from my right sleeve and wrapped it around his body while he was still in the air. Then, with a forceful yell, I put all my momentum into my arm and swung his body down back down to earth, creating another massive crater of where he landed with a thunderous crash.

I didn't waste any time for my next move. I saw that Hidan had dropped his scythe when I punched him into the air. I quickly went to retrieve it and jogged over to his body. Through the dust I saw that he was still lying down, coughing up blood. "You bitch! You're gonna pay for this!" he screamed with murder in his voice.

I merely looked down at him and raised his scythe over his body. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" With all my strength I drove the scythe into his body, trapping both his arms and torso to the ground.

It was his turn to scream in agony. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" he tried to get up, but I trapped him to the ground with the scythe. He wasn't going anywhere.

He was still cursing and screaming as I walked away, once again looking for Gaara. I had spotted him still in the sky, battling with Deidara. With a gust of wind, Sai flew down next to me on his giant eagle painting. "Are you alright?" he asked while reaching for my hand.

I quickly took his and he pulled me up onto his eagle. "Yes, I'm fine!" I yelled against the wind as we soared into the sky. "What's been going on?" I asked as I crouched down to prevent myself from falling.

"Kakashi-sensei and Kankuro have been fighting Kakuzu since the time you ran back inside. I've been helping Naruto and Sakura fend off Sasori. And Gaara has been handling Deidara all this time. Once I saw you defeat that man, I thought you'd need a ride."

"He's far from finished."

"I'm sorry? He's not dead?" he looked puzzled.

"He can't die. He's an immortal. I'll explain later, but right now I think we should go help the Kazekage."

He silently nodded and addressed the eagle to fly faster.

As we flew closer to where Gaara and Deidara were in the sky, a sudden immense explosion erupted, blinding my eyes and shattering my ears. I was almost thrown off the back off the eagle from the shock wave. As the brightness from the explosion lessened, I peeked over my arm to see a small limp figure falling from the sky out of the mushroom cloud of dust.

My heart froze. '_No…_'

I saw the crimson red hair on the man who was free falling from the sky. "NO! GAARA!"

Reviews/comments are always appreciated :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hazuki's POV**

As we flew closer to where Gaara and Deidara were in the sky, a sudden immense explosion erupted, blinding my eyes and shattering my ears. I was almost thrown off the back of the eagle from the shock wave. As the brightness from the explosion lessened, I peeked over my arm to see a small limp figure falling from the sky out of the mushroom cloud of dust.

My heart froze. '_No…_'

I saw the crimson red hair on the unconscious man that was falling "NO! GAARA!"

"SAI!" I shrieked in pure panic. He didn't need any more words to know that I was telling him to catch Gaara and prevent him from slamming into the hard ground, hundreds of feet below him. He ushered his eagle to fly at blinding speed towards the free-falling figure.

But then I noticed that Deidara was also flying at top speed towards Gaara.

'_He's gonna get to him before us!_' I realized that there was no way in beating him to Gaara unless…

"Sai! Get me closer to Deidara!" I dangerously tried to get balance while standing up on the speeding eagle. He didn't question me. Deidara was now a couple of feet above us, not noticing that we were right below him. I summoned two snakes from my sleeves, which slithered up in the air and bit into the clay bird's wings as I pulled myself up. The clay owl screeched to a halt, frantically flapping its wings to shake off the snakes. When I was close enough, I swung my legs over my head and kicked Deidara in the face, hard. He gave a grunt as he staggered back. When he composed himself he gave me an amused look. "I must say, Hazuki, this look doesn't suit you at all, it's not very artistic. But I suppose this is what you get for hanging around with filth like Orochimaru. Extending his pathetic life as much as possible. It's not artistic at all..." As he babbled on about his art, the pain from my thigh where Hidan stabbed me, made me drop to my knee.

Seeing this, Deidara changed topic. "You've gotten strong Hazuki, but that Cursed Seal can only take you so far. It looks like you're at your limit. Hm."

It was true. I was at my limit. I was breathing hard and felt my energy diminishing. I put most of my energy and chakra into my flesh wounds to prevent myself from bleeding to death. Not only that, but I noticed a large portion of the chakra automatically went to the baby.

'_I didn't know that the child can take up so much energy and make me so weak.'_

But I wasn't here to fight him: just to slow him down so that Sai would get to Gaara first. And as I looked behind me, I saw that Sai had succeeded in just doing that. Gaara was securely on Sai's eagle and was now heading back towards us. When Deidara had figured out my plan, his amused smile was gnarled into a livid glare.

"I guess you lose." I gave him a triumphant smile and then jumped off, where Sai's eagle was waiting for me below. As I landed we sped off as Deidara chased us down, infuriated that I had tricked him.

When I saw Gaara's unconscious body, my heart felt like it was torn into two. I was cold all over. His face was so peaceful, as if he were sleeping. I cuddled his head in my hands and checked his pulse. It was slow, but beating. It destroyed me to know that he had almost died.

"Sai! I need you to distract Deidara while I try to heal Gaara!" I yelled over the howling wind.

"Hazuki-san, you musn't exert yourself! Kakashi sensei has ordered me to look after you!"

"Sai! The Kazkage is dying! I'm fine and so is the baby! Now get me down! I need to heal Gaara!" I shouted in frustration.

Even though I knew he didn't want to, he merely nodded his head. He sped lower and lower to the roof of some building, while I lifted Gaara into my arms. At just the right distance I jumped off the eagle and onto the roof. Sai then turned around and flew back to face Deidara head on.

"Please be alive. Please be alive." I prayed as I carefully laid him down on the ground. I wasn't a medical-nin so I wasn't able to heal him properly, but I created a new jutsu that allowed me to transfer my chakra into a damaged body, allowing from the bodily functions from shutting down. With my little remaining chakra I quickly transferred it into Gaara. The effect was almost instantaneous. I was immediately drained and felt the Cursed Seal withdraw; changing me back into my human form. I fell forward onto his chest in exhaust, breathing deeply.

With my head on his chest, I looked to his calm face and stroked his soft hair, "You made it." I sighed in relief as I listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

Just then Naruto was by my side, "Gaara!" He knelt down next to me. "Is he ok? I came over as soon as I saw him fall from the sky. What happened? Gaara, wake up!" Naruto's voice was filled with concern.

'_Oh yes, this is the boy Gaara spoke very highly of. He's the boy who saved Gaara. I suppose it natural that these two be very concerned for each other, seeing that they are the only ones who can understand each other's pain. I wish that I could have gotten to know him more. His aura is so warming…'_

"He's fine Naruto. I transferred the last of my chakra to him so his vital organs won't shut down." I put my hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

Naruto seemed relieved but his eyes were still cautious.

"That's amazing Hazuki-chan." Naruto said.

I looked at him at confusion? "What is?"

"You can transfer your life force into other people?"

It surprised me as well. I didn't think it was a big deal, but when he put it that way… "I suppose I can, but it's not a big deal. It's only just to heal people."

"Sakura-chan is a medical ninjutsu, but she tells me it's not the transferring of life forces that heals people, but somehow you can…" He trailed off.

I didn't understand where he was going when all of the sudden,

"I suggest you give up."

I was startled to see Kakuzu standing a few feet in front of us. But what shook me even more was what was in his hands. Kakashi and Kankuro, and from the looks of it they were unconscious, each grabbed by the scruff of their necks and dragged on the floor.

'_No!_' I prayed that they weren't dead.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kankuro! Release them you zombie freak!" Naruto shouted in distress.

"Now, why don't you be a good little children and just come along with us nice and quietly? All three of you. In exchange I will won't kill these two." He said in a monotone voice, but I knew behind it that he meant business.

"No." I was furious that he would think we would give up so easily. I needed to get Gaara and Naruto to someplace safe. For my last and desperate attempt to protect Gaara, I performed frantic hand seals.

"Stop!" Kakuzu barked, realizing what I was about to do and dropping Kakashi and Kankuro to the floor. At the same time his hand detached from his arm, connected by black chakra strings, and hurled my way. But it was too late. I placed my hands onto Gaara's chest and Naruto's shoulder.

"Wait, what are you doing!" Naruto started to say but was instantly turned into a puff of smoke.

Gaara also flashed into a puff of smoke and vanished. But right before he disappeared, I took a last look at his peaceful face and whispered, "_I love you_."

Then Kakuzu's iron stone hand clasped around my throat with the speed of an arrow that knocked the breath out of me. He mercilessly tightened his grip and dragged me forward towards him, making me writhe and slide across the floor. Then I felt myself rise higher and higher until my feet were dangling in the air. I desperately tried to pry off his grip with my hands, but it was like trying to loosen the grip of a marble statue.

"Where did you send them!" he roared, clearly furious.

I couldn't have answered even if I wanted to. His grip was squeezing the life out of me, tighter and tighter. I felt my eyes sting with salty tears and gasped for air like a fish out of water.

"Kakuzu, if you kill her you won't be able to get an answer out of her or your money." A voice appeared from his side. I couldn't see who it was through my red-eye, oxygen depleted eyes.

Frustrated, Kakuzu then threw me onto the floor next to his feet. I loudly gasped and coughed as the sweet delicious fresh air made its way into my lungs. As I looked up I saw that it was Sasori who had just spoken.

"Hazuki!" Sakura cried out as she and Sai ran towards me.

Even tough I was still wheezing and coughing for air, Kakuzu yanked at my scalp, twisting hurtfully in my hair. But that was nothing compared to the pain that shot down my neck as he brutally jerked my head back. "If you care about your friend's life, you won't come any closer."

This made the three of them screech to a halt. And then cruelly and excruciatingly, he slowly walked backwards to the edge of the roof. I gasped and writhed on the floor. Needles of pain stabbed at my head. It was like my scalp was about to be peeled of my head. He then finally stopped but still gripped my hair and forced me to stand up.

"We need to leave. The mission is a failure; the one-tailed and the nine-tailed beast got away." Kakuzu said to Sasori. "Where's Hidan?"

"He's still impaled to the ground where she left him." Sasori answered. "Deidara should have gotten him by now."

A couple of feet away, I saw that Sakura was healing Kakashi and Kankuro, making them conscious again. '_Thank goodness they weren't dead._' Kakashi and Kankuro were now on their feet, looking our way, worried.

Then a gush of wind swirled around us as Deidara landed his giant clay bird onto the roof, and not-surprisingly, with Hidan.

He was smiling in a way that made me sick to my stomach. "I told you that you were going to pay you bitch." Just then, he backhanded me across my face. Pain exploded across my cheek and watered my eyes.

"Hey, asshole! Let her go!" Kankuro shouted murderously.

"You know, because of her, she made us fail this mission." Hidan spoke as if it were a friendly conversation, "so were just going to borrow her to find out where she sent her pretty little boyfriend. And if she cooperates, I just might let her live."

"I'm not telling you anything." I said coldly.

"Yea?" He forcefully grabbed my face and forced me to look at him, "Well by the time I'm through with you," he smirked in a way that left me cold with fear, "you'll be singing like a canary."

Again Kakuzu pulled me up by my hair, making me wince in pain. A sharp pain stabbed the side of my neck. Sasori had injected me with another one of his needles.

"You should know, Sasori-dono, poisons don't work on me." I said.

"Don't worry Hazuki, this is just a regular tranquilizer. Not a poison." He explained.

'_Damn, even though my body is impervious to the most venomous poisons, a mere tranquilizer can still take effect on me.'_

As the tranquilizer spread through my body, my vision got blurry, my muscles felt limp, and my eyes got heavy. It felt like I knew what was happening all around me, but I was too slow to respond to it. My leg muscles gave out and I felt myself fall forward. But Hidan caught me by the waist and hoisted me over his shoulders. There was a wealth of satisfaction plastered on his face.

Then all four of them jumped onto Deidara's clay bird and prepared to take off.

"Stop!" Kakashi shouted as he and the rest ran forward, throwing their kunais, anything to stop them from taking me. But as we flew higher and higher, Deidara dropped one of his clay C-3 bombs. The explosion was so immense and deafening that I felt the scorching heat of the fire as we flew higher and higher, before I blacked out in to the abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

We were running behind Karin, as she led the way to where Hazuki was located. Juugo was to the far left, Suigetsu was just to the left of me, and I was at the very right. We had been running for days in nothing but endless sand all around us.

'_This has got to be where the Hidden Sand Village is. So, this is Gaara's domain. That monster on her back who has possession over my Hazuki. I'm going to take her back by any means necessary..._'

But suddenly, Karin had come to a stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something's strange." Karin had her eyes closed, concentrating. "Hazuki's chakra suddenly became very faint and I'm having trouble locating her. And she's also suddenly changing direction. I think she's moving…" She looked at me with anxious eyes.

This got me worried. A person's chakra doesn't suddenly become faint unless that person is fatally injured or… nearly dying.

"How is she moving when her chakra is so low?" Suigetsu asked, confused.

"I sense that she's with four other people. And from their chakra level, I can tell they're immensely strong… maybe stronger than us."

"Which way is she going?" I asked urgently.

"She's heading west."

"Keep following it." I ordered. We changed direction and sped off.

'_What on earth had just happened?'_

Reviews/feedback are always appreciated :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years! I also want to thank everyone for taking the time to give feedback. It really helps me to write when I know what you all think of my stories. Also, for those who have graciously followed me from Quizilla, I just want to let you know that from here on out the story line will be changing from what I had originally had. Maybe it'll better, maybe it'll be worse? If you guys could tell me your opinions that would be wonderful! But yeah, just a small notification. I hope to see you all next year! Now I'll shut up and let you go on :)

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara's POV<strong>

It was dark. Deathly silent.

'_Where am I?_ _Am I dead?'_

I couldn't find Hazuki. '_Where is she?'_ I tried to open my mouth to call out her name, but I couldn't.

'_What happened?_'

My mind felt nothing more than an empty aching hole. I couldn't remember much of anything. The last thing I remember clearly was that the Akatsuki's clay had penetrated into my sand and the explosion nearly would have killed me, if it weren't for my last defense of the sand covering my body.

And then…falling. It felt like I was falling forever. Everything was blurry. Something had hurt. My entire body hurt. And then… I heard Hazuki's voice. She did something to make the pain stop. And then as quick as she came, her presence was gone.

'_I love you_.'

That's what she said, right before she disappeared. '_Why did she sound so sad? Why did it sound like she was saying…goodbye?_'

Confused, I tried to move my fingers and toes, relieved to find that they moved with no pain. _'I have to get up to stop her before she leaves.'_

"Gaara-sama." A female voice called urgently, from what seemed really far away. "Gaara-sama, please wake up."

The voice did not match Hazuki's. It made me unwilling to listen.

"Gaara!" This time a male's voice commanded.

I reluctantly forced my eyes open and found myself lying on a patch of grass. '_Grass? There is no grass in the desert_.'

Naruto, looking disheveled, was kneeled beside me, looking down at me. He heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness you're alright."

Disoriented and confused, I let my eyes roam over my surroundings. My siblings and the Konoha shinobi's were surrounding me.

"Gaara, how you feeling?" Kankuro asked, worried. He too, looked like he had just gone out of battle. In fact, everyone seemed to be looking beat up.

"I…I don't know." I said. My mouth was dry and sore. I slowly tried to sit up, making me dizzy, lightheaded, and ache all over. My feverish limbs felt heavy and my head throbbed painfully. Sakura quickly tried to help me up, but I kindly denied her help, not wanting to look weak.

As I got to the full sitting position, I realized something. "Where is Hazuki?" Everyone looked around at each other, appearing nervous.

It was Hatake Kakashi who answered. "When you were knocked unconscious by the Deidara, Sai and Hazuki got to you before he could."

Sakura then spoke, "Hazuki took you to the roof to treat you, while Sai distracted the Akatsuki to keep him from approaching you two. And while I was battling with Sasori, I saw Hazuki trying to keep you alive by transferring her chakra into you. Naruto went to check up on you but then the other member, Kakuzu, approached her and she suddenly did a body-transferring jutsu on you and Naruto."

"And we finally found you a half day's journey away from the village in this isolated forest, thanks to my tracking ninja-dogs." Kakashi said.

I didn't like where this was starting to head. "That does not answer my question."

_Where is she?_ And by the looks on their troubled faces, my bad feelings were re-assured.

"A-after she did the body-transferring jutsu, Kakuzu grabbed her and Sasori suddenly went to his side, not wanting to fight anymore. They said that they had no reason to fight anymore because their mission had failed. All four of them re-grouped and took off." Sakura continued in a small voice. "And…and they took her…with them."

My insides twisted. Rage flooded inside of me, making me forget I was even injured. I was so furious; I didn't even realize that I had stood up and stalked away from them.

'_She saved my life… Mine and Naruto's at the expense of her own. They can't take her away from me. I will not be separated from her, not when I just got her back again_.'

"We can't just sit here! She saved our lives and now we have to go save hers!" Naruto insisted.

"Gaara, where are you going?" Kankuro ran up to me.

"I'm going to get Hazuki back." I kept walking.

"You can't go back yet." Hatake Kakashi made me stop. "First of all, we don't know where they are and most importantly, you have to rest. If you charge after them in such a weak state, things aren't going to change. You will be literally handing yourself in and that isn't going to save Hazuki."

"Do you have," I had to use all my strength to control my voice from contorting to infernal fury, "any idea what they are going to do to her? You were there with me! You heard them!"

He paused. I knew he was feeling extremely guilty from what was about to say. "I know. They will use her to find the location of you and Naruto. But," _it was a very heavy but_ "until then, they will keep her alive."

"I will _not_ just going to sit here and let them do cruel and horrendous things to her because she saved my life." I gritted my teeth.

"But it's not going to help if you just barge in there not at your fullest capacity. You might as well kill her yourself! You mustn't forget your duties as a Kazekage, the village comes first." Kakashi reasoned.

"Look, Gaara." Kankuro turned to me in a defeated and distressed tone, "I know it's hard that they took her from you; from _us _as well, we're all affected by this. But we need at least a plan to rescue Hazuki." He gently put his hand on my shoulder.

"She's gonna be ok. She's strong." He tried to placate me with these words.

As much as I hated the situation, Kankuro and Kakashi were right. I'm going to get nowhere by just charging at them in such a debilitated state. As much as it tortured me, I needed to rest.

'_Hazuki…forgive me._

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

I felt nauseated. It felt like my head was swimming in mud and I was moving in slow motion.

'_Where am I?_' I tried to move but my hands were tied, way above my head. '_What the..._'

I slowly opened my eyes and the first I saw were my feet. I then I realized that I was standing up. Again, I tried to move but my hands were tightly bound by rough rope and were hoisted up in the air. I looked up to see that the rope was tied to an overhead pipe running across the ceiling.

"Finally awake, huh?" A husky voice called from the dim room.

Every fiber of fear in my body seemed to be magnified triple-fold. It was as if I were suddenly alone in a huge, dark void. Terror, as cold as death, shot through my veins.

Hidan slowly came into the candle-light, exposing him from the darkness, followed by Deidara.

I tried to back away, but the overhead rope kept me in place.

"You're not going anywhere, not tonight." Hidan's voice was soft. Dangerously soft.

I immediately tried to activate the Cursed Seal, but instead of power coursing through me, it had been replaced with pain.

"It's useless." Deidara said, realizing what I was trying to do. "Sasori's created a seal that suppresses Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. You won't be able to use it for a while."

My heart lurched. The acrid taste of fear was sharply rising up my chest.

Hidan suddenly grabbed my face and yanked it forward so that I could see his vibrant purple colored eyes in the dark room. "Now, we were ordered to extract the information of the location of the Jinchuuriki from you in _any means necessary_." He emphasized the last three words with relish. "And don't think that we'll do it. So, I'm gonna ask you nicely: Where are they?"

"I don't know." I said flatly.

He straightened. "You lying bitch." And without warning he backhanded me across my face. My head rocked to the side under the force of the blow. I winced in pain. My eyes watered and my cheek stung.

"Where are they?"

I simply glared up at him, not responding.

He hit me again. My face burned and ached, making my ears ring. I was helpless, unable to get away, unable to lift a hand to ward off the blows, unable to fight back.

"I said, I don't know."

"Don't play stupid with me." His voice was once again, silky smooth. He suddenly lowered his hands and grabbed a fistful of the black kimono near my knees and hitched it up.

"No! Stop it! What are you doing?" I desperately tried to pull my leg back, but he forcefully grabbed behind my left knee and brought it up.

"That's a pretty nasty cut you got there." He said menacingly. I looked down to see that he was talking about the wound when out bodies were connected and he stabbed the pike through his left thigh, giving me the same injury as well. The large gaping disgusting dark hole was quite distinguishable against the pale white of my skin. It was swollen and caked with dried blood.

He slowly circled the flesh wound with his thumb. My heart knocked against the walls of my chest, knowing what was coming.

He suddenly ground his thumb into the flesh wound. It was like being stabbed all over again. My nerves felt like they were on fire and sending waves of pain to my brain.

I screamed in agony.

"She's got a real girly scream. I like that." Hidan said to Deidara. "Now, where are they? He asked again.

Panting and gasping, sick from the scorching pain from my thigh, I tried to keep myself from trembling. The pain was excruciating.

"We don't have to hurt you, Hazuki. Just tell us where they are." Deidara cooed.

I menacingly glared at him.

A look of danger played on his face. "She won't talk if wee keep on doing this." He said to Hidan.

"I agree." Hidan replied, suddenly sounding excited. He reached inside his cloak and brought out a long thick-like rope. As he held onto one end, the rest of the rope fell to the ground, thinning into at the end. My eyes widened and my throat became suddenly dry as I realized that it was a whip.

He violently snapped his arm, making a thunder-like cracking sound that automatically made me flinch. Every hair on my body was catapulted upright to its ends.

"Where are they?" He asked with a feeling of relish in his voice, knowing that he was about to inflict the utmost pain onto me. He then started to walk away, behind me.

My breathing was rapidly increasing with each second and my mouth was cotton dry. My pulse thundered in my ears and suddenly I felt nauseous again.

As long as if Gaara and Naruto were safe, I would endure anything thrown at me. I shut my eyes and clenched my teeth to brace myself for whatever what was come.

With a grunt from behind, I heard the rustle of a cloak followed by what felt like being electrocuted alive. It was instantaneous. The severe pain of my flesh being ripped open, followed by a wave of electricity and fire coursing through my body was unbearable.

My eyes whipped open and I screamed in agony. The scorching smell of blood wafted to my nose. The searing pain sky-rocketed through my nerve endings to my brain.

"We don't want to hurt you Hazuki. I can make him stop. Just tell me where they are." Deidara whispered.

After a handful of pants I managed to ask, "Why is it so important?"

"That's none of your concern. Now, I will ask you one more time. Where did you send them?" His voice was soft.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to hurt them?"

Hidan snorted from the back. "What the fuck is this? A damn soap opera?" He then walked in front of me to grab my hair. "Just tell us where the fuck you sent them!" His eyes were filled with fury.

"I don't know!" My voice was now high pitched and shaking from the screams.

"You lying bitch." Another back hand. My hair was now covering my face.

"Hidan! I almost had something from her! Why the hell did you interfere?" Deidara cried out in annoyance.

"She wasn't going to say shit. You don't get answers from asking nicely. You have to force it out of them." Hidan replied.

"I swear, I don't know. When I did the jutsu, I sent them to a random place out of the village." My hands and arms were screaming in protest as the rope seemed to get tighter and tighter.

"Don't play dumb with me." Hidan was apathetic. "You don't think we know the Transfer Jutsu? You have to pick a location first to send a body!" His voice crescendo'd until he was shouting in my face.

"I swear I don't know!" I was desperate to convince him. Anything to stop the pain.

"You think were stupid?" He grabbed my hair back so that he could look me in the eyes.

My heart knocked on the walls of my chest. "I picked a random spot in my head but I don't remember where!" It was true. Kakuzu made me rush the technique and a random spot popped up in my head, but I had no recollection where it was.

Hidan sighed. "You know, I am not a fan of torturing little girls, I would rather prefer to kill them. But because I have specific orders not to kill you…"

"Please believe me." I begged.

"But I don't." Hidan let go of my hair and walked behind me.

Each step echoed off the walls and reverberated loudly in my head. My pulse shot through the roof.

I jerked vainly at the ropes, but the restraints held me in place.

And then the rustle of a cloak.

I screamed again. Sweating and panting, sick from the scent of my open flesh and the scorching pain from my back, I hung my head in defeat as I just accepted the blow. The pain was so blinding, it felt like I was detached from my surroundings.

After the seventh time, I had lost count. My whole body was numb with excruciating pain. My throat was burning from the piercing screams I let out.

'_Gaara…_' was my last thought before I blacked out into the oblivion.

* * *

><p>Something wet and freezing cold smacked me in the face, and I woke up slowly, blinking and coughing as I squinted through my eyes. I was a little groggy but enough to be aware that my head felt like it was splitting into two and my arms ached –'<em>Oh wait, that was because they were still tied above me'<em>. But that was nothing compared to the agonizing and burning pain from my back.

Passing out didn't erase a single memory.

"Rise and shine, Hazuki." Hidan's sickly sweet voice emanated from above me, holding an empty bucket.

That made my open my eyes. My face was wet with freezing water dripping from my face to the floor. I was cold, shivering even.

I didn't know how much time had passed since I blacked out. But I assumed that it hadn't been too long, seeing that Hidan still had the whip in his hands.

"You ready to tell us where you sent them?"

I mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I told you, I. Don't. Know." My vocal didn't even seem to want to answer anymore.

"Tch! This is getting annoying." Hidan angrily discarded the whip to the corner of the room in frustration and produced his fearsome long pike from his cloak. "How about we have some real fun?"

That same carnal fear entered my brain again, jolting me awake.

"No, no. please. No more." I begged. The crushing revelation hit me that Hidan was right. I wished that he would just kill me already. Anything but the pain.

"What? And end the party so soon? I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Hidan laughed maliciously.

"Please," I played my last and final attempt, "please, I have a child in me…"

"So? Hidan looked indifferent. "Just because you're some knocked up slut, I'm supposed to care all of the sudden?" His words stabbed me like ice.

"That just gives me a better idea." He stepped closer, bringing his psychotic eyes into view. "I wonder… if I put your baby on the line, will you tell me then?"

"Hidan, you're going too far." Deidara seemed uncomfortable. "Remember, she still needs to be kept alive."

"It's alright. I'm just going to cut out her little baby and keep her alive." There was no soul behind his eyes. He was insane. Truly, truly insane.

"C'mon, as much as we need the information, it's just a baby!" Deidara protested.

"Since when the fuck did you become a little pussy ass bitch and care about babies, Deidara?" Hidan spat back. "We got orders to get the information by any means necessary and I intend to do so!" With that Hidan swung back his arm to initiate another slaughtering.

A flash of Gaara's face burned in my mind. '_Gaara…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I have defiled myself and existed only as a simple tool. I also wasn't able to give this child the life it deserved. But…but I'm happy all the same. Because being here, holding their attention, I'm able to be of use to you. As long I hold their attention, they will not find you and you'll be safe.'_

"Stop." A deep and calm voice shattered the silence.

Hidan, who had yet to plunge the pike into my flesh, froze to see who was at the door.

Even though I was exhausted with agonizing pain, I didn't need to look up to know who that voice belonged to: Uchiha Itachi.

Reviews/comments are appreciated :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note**: Happy New Years everyone!

In my story, Itachi did **not** massacre the Uchiha clan. The reason why there are only three Uchihas remaining are explained in the story, but Itachi left the village on his own free will to join the Akatsuki for his own reasons, which we will soon find out!

Also, in this story, the Akatsuki members are only: Madara (there is no alter ego Tobi), Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori. Madara is the leader of the Akatsuki.

So the ones who don't exist in my story are Zetzu, Kisame, Pein, Konan, and Nagato.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

"Stop." A deep and calm voice shattered the silence.

Hidan, who had yet to plunge the pike into my flesh, froze to see who was at the door.

Even though I was exhausted with agonizing pain, I didn't need to look up to know who that voice belonged to: Uchiha Itachi.

I now truly welcomed death with open arms. If another Uchiha was going to torture me with his sharingan, I would rather choose death, easily.

"What are you doing here, Itachi? I was just getting to the good part." Hidan growled in frustration for being interrupted.

"I have been told to take over from here. It is taking you much too long to retrieve the information we need." Itachi stated.

"What? You got a problem with how I handle things?" Hidan now let me go and stared down at Itachi.

"Not I, but the Leader may otherwise." Itachi stood his ground, unshaken.

Hidan continued to stare him down.

"Hey, well if its orders from the top, she's all yours. Although she's a tough one to crack, she hasn't said anything so far." Deidara responded as he pulled Hidan away from Itachi. "C'mon, we can't defy the Leader's orders."

"Tch." Hidan scoffed. "You can have her, I've already had my fair share of fun." He turned towards the door to leave.

"I'll take it from here." Itachi walked over to me.

The sounds of footsteps retreating to the end of the room reached my ears. It seemed that Deidara and Hidan were leaving.

"Put that sharingan to use won't you Itachi?" Deidara said before he left, "She's quite the stubborn one." And with that the door was shut, leaving us alone.

The pain was unbearable. I didn't have the will to face another torture interrogation, especially from Itachi and his sharingan.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi's POV<strong>

As I entered the light, the scent was revolting.

'_That sick brute. I can never understand Hidan's religious love for violence and murder. How on earth could he do such despicable actions_?' I furiously thought as I sadly looked at the broken and shattered figure in front of me. Her frail hands, cruelly tied above her head, were almost blue from the lack of circulation. She was treated nothing more than an animal.

Her head was slumped forward over her chest. If she was awake and conscious she gave no signs of it. I didn't dare imagine what she must have endured to make her so unresponsive.… I had an idea and it made me sick to the core.

As I approached her, I took out my kunai and cut the rope that was holding her and released her from the binds. I swiftly caught her as she fell forward. Gently, I laid her on the floor and wrapped a blanket around her delicate body.

After a few moments of silence, "Kill me…" she whispered hoarsely. Her throat must have been raw from the non-stop screaming she tortuously had to endure.

"Is keeping the location of the tailed beasts so important to you that you would risk your life along with my future niece or nephew?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

"Is keeping the location of the tailed beasts so important to you that you would risk your life along with my future niece or nephew?"

The shock of him discovering this gave me the strength to look up at him. Up at those familiar and fearsome, blood red eyes. However, behind his outer appearance, I sensed…. suffering and torment. His silky jet black bangs cascaded down his face, with his long ponytail sliding down his shoulder. The two distinguished lines that ran down his face made him look older than he really was. Even though he had such a formidable appearance, he seemed just so sad.

"H-how did you…" my speech was barely audible.

"How could I forget the color of my own little brother's chakra?" He leaned over me and gently placed his hand onto my stomach. "It surges inside your stomach as we speak."

Silence rang between us as we just gazed into each other's eyes, realizing how sudden the relationship between us had gotten because of my child.

We were now family.

"How did this happen?" he broke the silence, still gazing down at me.

"I…do not wish to speak about it." My strength was decreasing with each word that left my burning throat.

The atmosphere suddenly turned tense.

"Show me what happened." He insisted.

'_No. I can't bear reliving it again. I just can't._' I turned my head as I slowly shook my head. However, he gently raised my chin. "Hazuki, you must show me."

"No! Itachi-san please stop!" I tried to shut my eyes.

Too late.

He tightly grasped my head in place to look into my eyes, which I tightly shut, but not before getting a glimpse of his mangekyo sharingan activating, trapping me within my own nightmares.

Everything around me turned black. It felt like I was falling into a bottomless pit until I hit something.

I opened my eyes to see that I was back in my room.

'_No_.'

Orochimaru had just left the room. Time was fast forwarded. It was a strange feeling; like re-living everything but in fast motion. I was now trying to wretch open the locked door. I was then thrown from behind onto the bed with Sasuke looming over me.

"No!"

He tied my wrists together to the bed post. I was replaying the most feared nightmare of my life. He tore off my clothes.

It was déjà vu all over again.

Every moment was the same. Every second was painful. The only change was that Itachi was standing in the corner, watching with an impossible facial expression.

"No more! Please stop!" I screamed.

Sasuke was now toying with me. The chill of having the same exact movements and pressure was unnerving.

"Your body can't deny me any longer." Sasuke brought his left hand to my face showing me his fingers covered in wet sticky film. "I bet you're real tight. I'm gonna enjoy finding out."

"Itachi-san! Please stop it!"

Again, the free falling sensation came over me as Sasuke had slowly disappeared like the mist. Everything turned black and then I was back in the accursed torture room with Itachi leaning over me.

My head spun with exhaustion. My mind felt so violated. Who knew that something so private could be so penetrable.

I was gasping for sanity while tears of terror and nightmares blurred my vision.

"I'm sorry Hazuki, but I needed to know. It seems that I have misjudged my little brother. Being under Orochimaru's corruption for so long has made him fallen into darkness and drove him to do these actions... However," he looked into my eyes dead center, "I know deep inside him, he has true feelings for you and that you are someone very important to him."

"It doesn't matter... I do not love him. I don't even consider him to be human." I looked up tiredly into his sanguine eyes.

"Hazuki," Itachi tenderly cupped my face, "I'm sorry, I truly am sorry, that he did this to you. It was unfair to you but with this sudden change in course, you must stay with him. It is for you own good."

I couldn't look at him. How could he think that what Sasuke did to me is justified enough for me to be with him?

"I know it's hard for you to understand," Itachi continued, "but… there will be events that will transpire and put you and the child at risk."

"Please stop, Itachi," I interrupted him. "I cannot go back to him." _My heart belongs to someone else_. "And either way, as long as I am here I am not saying anything about Gaara's whereabouts. So, do us all a favor and just kill me now?" I closed my eyes, preparing for it.

"Fortunately, I have no intentions of killing you. You are the only living person in this whole world who is carrying the Uchiha lineage. And I have absolutely no intentions of anyone getting in the way. You must continue the Uchiha line with a clean slate. This child must be saved at all costs." He glared.

Confusion wracked my mind. "Why must this child be saved?"

His expression was hard. "It's complicated." He then stood up, turning away from me. "These are very dark times, Hazuki. Your child's life may bring about the end of the world, if it is not protected." He slowly turned to look back at me.

I stared at him in disbelief. How many times do I have to tell him that I didn't want to go back to Sasuke? And how is _my_ child supposed to bring about the _end of the world?_

"There is another living Uchiha, who has sights for your child's death." He said.

'_What? Why?_'

"How do you know this…?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

He stared off into nowhere when he finally answered, "Beware of Uchiha Madara."

I was more confused than ever. "I thought that the only remaining members of the Uchiha clan were you and Sasuke…"

"The other Uchiha, Madara, has become nothing more than a pathetic shell of his former self and has hidden himself from the world. It is no surprise that no one knows of his presence."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked cautiously.

He turned back to look at me again, "I'm sorry I've said too much. Please don't worry about it for now. Right now, you need to rest."

He walked over to me, kneeled in front of me and gently covered my eyes with his hand while murmuring a jutsu that I did not hear.

Suddenly my heart was calmed and my breathing became deeper as my eyelids fell heavier and heavier after each blink. He was forcing me to sleep with his genjutsu.

"Sleep, Hazuki. Sleep peacefully with no disturbances." He whispered.

But I still wanted to know who Uchiha Madara was and why I should be afraid of him. But the jutsu was too overwhelming and I fell into a deep profound sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi's POV<strong>

I cast a powerful sleeping jutsu that will help her take away the pain, both mentally and physically. Hopefully, it will repress all the horrible moments deep within her memories.

I moved her damp soft hair out of her peaceful face.

As I reviewed what I had just seen through Hazuki's mind, I inwardly frowned. _'Sasuke is never to do something without a purpose or meaning behind his actions. Even though I am usually efficient in reading people I couldn't figure out why Sasuke would hurt such a girl and in such a fashion. Whatever the reason, there must be a purpose as to why…'_

I had to leave immediately because the Leader had called for a meeting. I walked out of the chamber, leaving Hazuki alone.

'_This is terrible news. I've got to get her out of here before he finds out the child. No matter what, I must keep this a secret._'

I quickened my pace.

But before I got to the meeting, I must warn him. Never in my life did I think it would come down to this…

As I cast a jutsu I materialized a black raven in my hand. _'You know what to do.' _ I telepathically controlled the raven with specific instructions that would directly find my little brother. With that the raven flew down the dark hall and hopefully to find its target fast.

As I neared the entrance to the meeting room, I realized I was the last to enter. I quietly closed the door behind me and took up my usual spot in line in front of the Leader of the Akatsuki: Uchiha Madara.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

The vast desert environment had now changed into a verdant forest filled with thick trees. As we jumped from branch to branch I was getting impatient. "Are we almost there, Karin?" I asked.

She was ahead of us leading with her tracking jutsu. "She's about 200 kilometers straight ahead. I have a bad feeling about this. There are many strong powerful chakras that I sense, Sasuke-kun." A look of uneasiness was easy to read on her face.

We needed a strategic plan. Without knowing who the enemy is or how many exactly, it would endanger all of us, even Hazuki.

As I tried to formulate the best possible plan, suddenly a black raven flew directly towards us.

'_A raven? But that one looks like…'_

As it landed on a branch it materialized into –

"Itachi!" Sour acid rolled through my tongue as I looked into my older brother's face. His face brought back memories of old hatred and malice.

Everyone had stopped a few yards away from Itachi, not knowing whether he was friend or foe.

I immediately activated my Sharingan and unsheathed my katana. It was an obvious form of genjutsu. It wasn't really him but a form of his memories.

"Sasuke." Itachi dared to address to me. His voice was calm and soothing as always, always reassuring me with false promises. His eyes have changed. Itachi's sharingan is always activated without seeming to drain his chakra.

"Itachi." I snarled. _ 'How dare you show your face to me after you have deserted me, your own flesh and blood!'_

Memories flooded back to me like a broken dam. I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to.

Memories of me and my brother back when I was just a child. These were happy and carefree days. Just me, my brother, and my father. I had no recollection of our mother because had passed away after giving birth to me.

But we were happy, just the three of us. And then that's when everything changed.

Our father kept going to the hospital. I remember spending most of my time there with Niisan.

He was holding my hand as we looked down at the hospital bed of our father. Niisan told me that father was dying of an illness.

I couldn't remember much of it, but my father's last words to Itachi was to look after me and protect me, because we were the only Uchiha's left in the world. And then he passed away…

At the funeral, Niisan hugged me and promised that he would protect me and would always be there for me.

We were alone for a while. It was just me and Niisan. But lately he became distant and quiet towards me. He would always come home late and give me a sad smile and poke my forehead whenever I asked him to play with me. _"Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time."_ He would always tell me.

But there never was a next time.

A year later, he had abandoned me. I came home from the academy to see that it was empty and bare. All his materials and belongings were gone. He had left without even leaving a single note.

From then on I had been all by myself. Isolated. Alone. Abandoned. Thrown away like a used tissue. How could one just abandon their own little sibling even after promising to never leaving my side.

'_Why? Why did he leave me?'_

He was the reason I had left the village: to seek for power. Like him, I had cast away my bonds and turned my back on the village to seek for Orochimaru. To seek for power and destroy the one who had left me so cold…

I grimaced in such built up hatred I almost felt tears forming as I now look at the one who had casted me away.

"If you want to see Hazuki alive, you must come quickly." Itachi had snapped me out of my rage.

"How do you know about Hazuki?" I asked suspiciously.

"She has been captured by the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Karin cried in surprise. "It's no wonder that I have been sensing such powerful chakra…"

"What does the Akatsuki want with her?" Suigetsu questioned.

"I will explain all the details in person but you must come quickly. The fate of her life rests in your hands. There is no time. I will show you the way." With that Itachi had materialized back into his familiar black raven and sped forward.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin addressed to me. "What should we do?"

I paused while I re-sheathed my katana, trying to control my rage. "It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice. We will follow him. And then find Hazuki."

I'll deal with Itachi as soon as I know Hazuki is safe.

At my command we burst forth and followed the raven to an unknown destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Madara's <strong>**POV**

All of the members had gathered in the room. Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi stood in a semi-circle in front of me, explaining how their mission had failed.

They were merely grey fuzzy images of themselves while only their eyes were visible. Because I was in a different location than them, our only means of communication was through a telepathic jutsu. To them, I was also a grey fuzzy form of myself.

"…and then she performed a Body Tranfer jutsu right before I could stop her." Kakuzu had just finished how the two tailed beasts had escaped and instead brought back Orochimaru's daughter in place of them.

I was losing my patience with each passing second. Coming back empty handed was intolerable. I should just execute them myself for being such weak excuses of shinobi's.

"Itachi," I turned to face him, hoping for some good news, "Were you able to extract the information from her?"

"Unfortunately, she had already fallen unconscious before I had any chance to gain any sort of information." He stated.

This was starting to aggravate me.

"Yeah, I didn't think this bitch would be this hard to crack open." Hidan complained. "She wouldn't even tell us the location even when I put her baby on the line. With this said, I noticed Itachi, very infinitesimally, had flinched, almost as if he did not approve of Hidan's outburst. '_Quite suspicious_...'_Why does this bother you, Itachi?'_

However, this was some very interesting news.

"Her baby? You mean to say that she is bearing a child as we speak?"

"Yea man, that pathetic slut begged me not to continue, saying that she had a kid in her." I was never a fan of Hidan's filthy mouth.

I turned my attention to the puppet master, "Sasori, didn't you have a spy within Orochimau's bases?"

"Yes." He answered.

"And did he not report that Uchiha Sasuke had joined Orochimaru?"

"Yes, he did."

'_What marvelous good fortune has smiled upon me?_'

"And what are the chances that this child belongs to Uchiha Sasuke?"

At this statement, the entire member had a questioned look on their faces, except for Itachi. His face remined impassive.

"I do not follow…" Sasori spoke for the group.

"_If_ she truly does bear the only Uchiha child on this planet, then everything we have worked for can finally come into place. In fact, it may even expedite our plans. We may not even need to capture the remaining three Jinchuurikis." (Gaara, Killer Bee, and Naruto)

Now, it was very obvious that Itachi had something on his mind. His usually calm façade had now turned hard and stern. I don't blame him. The forbidden technique I had in mind was more taboo than the Second Hokage's Edo Tensei (Impure World Resurrection)

"How can the birth of this child bring about such rapid changes in our plans?" Kakuzu asked.

I paused a moment to relish the sweet satisfaction of such easy victory. To think that this girl's child can finally bring my lifelong dreams to fruition.

"It requires a forbidden technique within the Uchiha clan that is so highly condemned and taboo that if caught, not even death can suffice as a punishment. The original creator of this technique had succeeded in gaining the most powerful sharingan in all of existence: the Infernal Cursed Mangekyo Sharingan. Some say it is even more powerful than the Rinnegan. The creator had found an alternative way; I guess you can say a shortcut, to gaining infinite power. He realized that it did not even require the collection of all nine Tailed Beasts.

And with this set of eyes, it allows the bearer to have ultimate world domination by using Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Eye of the Moon Plan) to cover the world in an Infinite Tsukuyomi, thereby letting him control every living being and creating a world in which no war or crime every occurred. But driven by madness by what he had done to receive this god-like power, he immediately went on a rampage and massacred nearly all of the Uchiha clan before he took his own life. He had nearly killed all off every single Uchiha, and throughout long periods of time and spread of disease, there are only three remaining living, breathing Uchiha members today: Itachi, Sasuke, and I.

But before he died, he made sure that no one would be able to discover the secrets of this technique, by destroying the stone tablet that only those with Mangekyo Sharingan users can decipher. However, after countless years of research, I have finally had been able to unlock his secrets…"

I could tell that they were all eager to know what the secret was. But I just had to pause before continuing to relish the moment.

"It requires the feeding of an Uchiha child's flesh and drinking of its blood. And finally the transplantation of its eyes into one self. The eyes of a child that has yet to see and understand the sufferings and filth of the world is considered to be the purest of eyes."

I was satisfied to see the shock on their faces. Itachi's, however, remained grim. I suppose he knew of this as well… Again, I wasn't surprised. Itachi was not a dull man.

"Once I had discovered this secret, I went off to try this myself and immediately impregnated a woman. It was a long and tedious wait, but finally when I held my son in my arms, I was horrified at first. I looked down at my son and couldn't bring myself to eat his flesh. However, I reasoned myself that it must be done, for the sake of the whole world. I would use my son's sacrifice to bring about world peace. But alas, the first one was unsuccessful. Even though I had devoured the child and drink his blood, I had yet to gain this powerful sharingan. I disposed of the woman, thinking that it was her unworthy blood that had brought failure to this plan."

By now, I was sure that they were all very distraught by this. However, if they did, they showed no external signs. Except for Hidan. I wasn't surprised that he had that sadistic look on his face, savoring every word coming out of my mouth.

"I soon found a better candidate to bear my child. This time I had found a formidable kunoichi. Again, I had impregnated her. This time I had a daughter and waited a little longer. And again, I ate her flesh and drank her blood. But once I transplanted her eyes into mine, again I had failed.

Again, I killed the kunoichi for not bearing a worthy child.

And finally, I had come to discover that maybe it had to be within the Uchiha bloodline that this could only work. I set out to find the last remaining female Uchiha member. She easily agreed, thinking that I was only procreating to continue the Uchiha bloodline. Again, I had been given a son. This time, I was so sure it would work. However, after devouring the third child, I had yet to gain this Infernal Cursed Mangekyo Sharingan. In rage, I had killed everything and everyone in my vicinity, including the last female Uchiha."

After a few moments of silence, "So what makes you think that it will work this time?" Hidan asked.

"It has come to my revelation, that the child must not be blood related. All this time I had only consumed my own sons and daughter, but after going back and deciphering more of the stone tablet, the original creator had kidnapped his best friend's first born, who had also impregnated a non-Uchiha female. After discovering this vital piece of information, I realized that it was pointless for me to continue impregnating women. And Itachi has conceived a fatal illness that will kill the woman and the child before it is even born (in our world, it's called AIDS). And so that leaves little Sasuke…and what better fortune than to have his woman right in our very hands."

I felt a maddening smile slowly growing across my lips.

* * *

><p>What do you all think? This is a new story line that I'm going with as opposed to the original story plot. It would be nice to hear all your opinions! Thanks so much for reading!<p>

Reviews/Comments are highly appreciated :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Itachi's POV**

The meeting had just ended sooner than I had imagined and Hazuki was in immediate danger. I needed to get to her as soon as possible. I had asked to allow myself to go and check on Hazuki first to make sure she was indeed impregnated by Sasuke. But this was just a ruse to buy me more time to allow her to escape.

After years of infiltrating and spying on the Akatsuki, the efforts had now finally paid off. My worst fears had come to life and it was worse than I had thought.

Madara was truly insane. His view on world peace is false and unjustified. There is no true meaning in peace if it is all an illusion. I must prevent him from achieving his plan at all costs.

I slammed open the prisoner's doors and quickly rushed over to Hazuki to wake her up and get her out of here. I cupped the back of her hand to place my hands over her eyes to lift the sleep genjutsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

I was suddenly pulled away from my slumber. It wasn't disturbing or anything, but it was extremely sudden.

As my vision cleared, I was surprised to see Itachi looming over me. But his face was filled with concern behind his usual calm façade.

"What's wrong?" I asked worryingly. Itachi is never the one to show any type of emotions, especially fear.

"We need to leave quickly." He said urgently.

I suddenly heard the door screech open. Kakuzu stormed right in and from the looks of it, he was angry about something.

"Itachi."

"Yes, Kakuzu?" Itachi glanced up at him.

"There is some news that has been traveling that Orochimaru has been dead for quite some time. Apparently, your little brother has had his way with him." His face was unreadable behind his face cloth.

"Aren't you proud of little Sasuke?" Deidara cooed as he and Hidan approached through the doorway.

"Your point?" Itachi resumed his conversation with Kakuzu.

"Just disappointed that she no longer has a bounty on her head, it was quite a big fortune. On the other hand, the Leader has specific orders of her being transported to his hideout."

Itachi gave a menacing glare toward Kakuzu's direction. "She is extremely weak at the moment. If she is taken during such a state she will surely die." He stood up and directed himself in front of me. I knew that this was just a ruse to give him more time.

"Sasori has prepared a sleep inducing potion that will keep her in her current state for an extended period of time. The Leader himself has directly ordered us to bring her to him as soon as possible."

I started to inch away from them as I heard this. This was it. This was the end. I am to be taken to another man. Itachi can't take on all three of them at the same time. As strong as he is, even he had limits.

Itachi glanced back at my pitiful form and to my surprise, as well as everyone else, he said "I can't let you do that."

"You dare disobey the Leader's orders?" Kakuzu's face was masked with disbelief.

"I'm afraid I do dare." Itachi stood his ground.

"Well then," Kakuzu, along with Hidan and Deidara, stepped toward Itachi, "you are officially considered a traitor to the Akatsuki and are to be disposed of."

"Itachi-san, please, you don't have to do this." I begged. I didn't want to see him hurt. No one deserves to sacrifice themselves for someone like me.

"This will only take a minute, Hazuki." he responded.

Kakuzu barked a laugh. "You expect to beat us three? You shouldn't underestimate us so easily, Itachi."

"It is _you_ who shouldn't underestimate me, seeing that you have already fallen into my trap."

They had instantly fallen under Itachi's genjustsu. They were frozen on the spot, not moving at all. However, one second Deidara was frozen along with them and the next he vanished. But not before I saw him smile right at me.

Just then a crushing force was wrapping around my neck. I let out a scream as Deidara materialized in front of me, grabbing my neck in a choke hold with one hand. But then my scream was cut off as he slowly brought me up into the air by my neck.

"Your pathetic genjustsu tricks won't work on me, Itachi. I trained my eye to counter your sharingan."

Itachi looked livid as he was stuck between saving me or stopping Hidan and Kakuzu.

"You already lost Itachi." His voice was triumphant. "Now, I suggest that you release the genjutsu and surrender."

I let out a scream in frustration as my legs flailed uselessly under me as the familiar feeling of suffocation began to deprive my brain of oxygen. I desperately tried to pry apart his fingers around my neck but it was no use. Blackness started to form around the edge of my vision like milky black ink as my grip became looser and looser against his statue-like fingers.

Just then a sudden force at blinding speed grabbed me away from Deidara, freeing me from his iron grip.

I awkwardly coughed the fresh air when a screeching howl was emitted from Deidara. "MY ARM! You little prick! You're going to pay for that!"

I looked to see that the arm that was just around my throat was now detached from his body and on the floor, twitching.

That's when I noticed a pair of arms wrapped around me. One arm cupping the back of my head and the other wrapped around my waist. My heart rate jack-hammered against my chest and cold fear coursed through my veins as I looked up into the face of my worst nightmare.

"S-Sas-uke…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

We had followed the raven all the way to a debilitated building.

"She's inside there." The raven had spoken in Itachi's voice.

We had finally caught up to the location of Hazuki. The five of us were standing under cover of some trees from a ledge, not too far from the building where Itachi, still in the form of a raven, was pointing to.

"There are now five other males with her. They're really strong…" Karin whispered.

My blood raged inside of me. _'What does the Akatsuki want to do with her? Was it because she was affiliated with Orochimaru? What are they doing with her?' Itachi said he would give answers and I will be sure to get them._

"What are we gonna do, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"I will lead you to her," Itachi's voice emanated from the bird's mouth. "You must come quickly. They already know."

"Already know what?" Suigetsu prompted.

"There is no time. Hazuki is in danger. You must take her to safety." With that the raven was airborne flying straight down to the building.

It was extremely difficult accepting help from Itachi. But for now, I had to endure for Hazuki's sake.

We silently made out way inside and the four of us quickly crept through the dark and dusty hallway that led downstairs, with the raven leading the way.

My heart was beating hard like a frightened animal desperately trying to escape. But not because I was afraid, but because I was extremely furious. '_Hazuki is in danger and I have no idea what was going on. I needed answers. Now.'_

I ground me teeth to keep the anger from bursting out.

"She's in this room." The raven finally stopped in front of an iron door with a giant sliding lock. "Step back," I told everyone as I grabbed hold the lock and slid it open. Just before I pushed open the door, a scream that was only too familiar to my ears penetrated through the iron door.

'_It's Hazuki's voice_!'

I cut down the heavy door with my katana to find myself in a dim circular bricked room. It reminded me of Orochimaru's prison cells.

I instantly took in my surroundings: there were four men in the infamous Akatsuki cloaks. I bristled with fury to see Itachi, but something else made me angrier than seeing him.

A blond man was choking Hazuki by the neck in the air.

Raging fury coursed through my body. '_How dare he…'_

I gripped my katana and sped towards the bastard. I easily sliced off his arm that was choking Hazuki with my blade and at the same time grabbed her from the air.

I gently held her body close as she gasped for breath. How long has it been since I last held her this close? But she was thinner and lighter than before. She looked so thin and pale and so helpless that my heart broke into two.

As I analyzed her, her face looked swollen, there were deep gashes on her thigh and palm, and above all she looked broken. These were not accidental… They will pay for this.

"MY ARM! You little prick! You're going to pay for that!" It gave me much pleasure to hear that blond scream in agony. I will make him endure much more…

"S-Sas-uke…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

His too familiar cold and indifferent face wasn't looking at me as I stuttered his name, but instead glaring at Deidara. I also noticed he was wielding his katana, dripping in blood.

He must have used his unparalleled lightning speed to slice through Deidara's arm while at the same time grabbing me.

"H-how did you find me? Why are you here?" I asked dumbfounded, eyes wide open and mouth opened like a fish.

"Hey, what are we? Wallpaper? Sasuke's not the only one here to save you." A silver haired male with familiar sharp teeth emerged through the door.

Suigetsu was followed by Jugo and Karin. I was getting more and more confused.

Kakuzu and Hidan must have broken through Itachi's genjutsu, as they started to move again.

"You must leave!" Itachi warned.

"Get them!" Kakuzu roared.

At that moment, from the corner of my eye, something white and small flew towards me and Sasuke.

'_Deidara's clay bomb!'_

Either it was out of pure fear that triggered an automatic response or because Sasuke was the father of my child, I shoved Sasuke off of me, out of the clay bomb's way.

As I saw the bomb reach me, I saw that it took the shape of a dragonfly. It glowed brightly before it exploded. I crossed my arms over my face before it ignited. I felt the incinerating heat burn the flesh on my arms and legs.

The giant explosion destroyed the whole building as I heard bricks crumbling all around me like thunder. I didn't understand how none of the debris was crushing me. In fact, the force of the explosion should've slammed me to the ground, but instead a much softer material intercepted.

As I lowered my arms I was surprised to see Suigetsu hovering above me, shielding me from the falling debris. "Suigetsu!" I gasped in shock. I was at a loss for words. I was really glad to see him again, to see that he was doing well.

"Just returning the favor from back then. Now were even." He smiled his shark-like smile.

I realized that we were outside in the broad daylight. The explosion from Deidara's bomb leveled the whole building to the ground.

"See," He gently took my arms in his hands, "this is what happens when you try to save someone who doesn't deserve your help." He looked at my burnt skin disapprovingly. I saw that my arms and shins were bright boiling red. I wasn't a bit surprised he would speak down upon Sasuke. He did try to kill Suigetsu earlier after all.

"Karin's gonna have to-," But I didn't hear what he said as a shadow materialized over Suigetsu. Hidan and his monstrous three bladed scythe had suddenly appeared out of thin air, ready to swing his scythe at full force.

"Suigetsu!" I tried to warn him, but it was too late as the scythe swung down like death himself was swinging the scythe.

I instantaneously kicked him in the stomach to send him flying away from the murderous weapon with the blade inches away from skewering my leg.

He looked angry as he missed his target but then he slowly slid his gaze onto me, producing a sick smile in the process. He slowly walked towards me.

Fear drove my muscles into overdrive as I feebly and desperately tried to crawl away from him. But the fresh burns and whip lashes made it nearly impossible.

I whipped my head around to see where the others were. Sasuke was occupied with Deidara. Karin was close to Sasuke, looking terrified. Jugo and Itachi were both taking on Kakuzu, along with his four monsters protruding from his back.

My breathing accelerated with fear as I was completely helpless to Hidan.

He was now standing right in front of me. He then crouched down to my level. "How about you and I have some more fun before I kill you?" he smirked

I didn't get to respond as he suddenly grabbed my arm and squeezed hard. The sensation was excruciating. The oil from his palm in contact with my bare flesh was like being burned all over again.

Luckily, the pain was quickly gone as it had come because Suigetsu had made his way back through the fray and sliced at Hidan, making him drop me.

"Hazuki! Get out of here!" Suigetsu commanded. He then continued his fight with Hidan.

"Suigetsu! He's immortal, he can't die! And be careful not to let him get your blood or else he can connect your bodies together!" I warned him.

But even though I just told him he is facing an enemy who couldn't die, Suigetsu gave his usual shark smile. "Well, luckily for me I don't shed blood." And with that he swung wildly again at Hidan.

I stumbled onto my feet and ran as fast I could towards the edge of the forest to avoid the fray.

"Hazuki!" Karin ran towards me. "Hazuki, are you okay?" The fact that she looked at me with actual concern, surprised me.

"Karin, what's going on, why are you here?"

"Sasuke wanted to find you and I used my tracking jutsu to find you but then a man named Itachi helped us the rest of the way. But that shouldn't matter! Hazuki, you're hurt. Here." She lifted her purple sleeve to reveal a grossly scarred arm. "Bite" She commanded.

I knew of her healing powers from before but I had never imagined that I would be the one to receive her help. As odd as it was for her to be helping me, I bit her arm.

It was the strangest phenomenon. When I broke her skin with my teeth, it wasn't blood that rushed out but her chakra. Instantaneously, I felt my wounds close up and burns heal.

I stopped taking her chakra as soon as I felt my strength return. "Thank you, Karin. But you should go back to Sasuke in case he needs help." I said this so that she would not have her attention on me.

"Good idea. I'll be right back." With that she dashed back to Sasuke.

I stood up and realized that this would be the perfect opportunity to escape and get back to Gaara. Without a backward glance I ran through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

"S-Sas-uke"

As relieved as I was to hear her voice again, but I still wasn't finished with the blond bastard. I inwardly grinned to see him in agony as he screamed over his bloody stump.

"You must leave!" Itachi yelled. I will deal with my brother later but after I kill the man who touched Hazuki. They will all pay for doing this to her.

"Get them!" The man with the face cloth ordered.

As I was about to take Hazuki to a safer place, she suddenly shoved me away from her. Confusion filled me at first, but then I saw it. A white dragonfly headed straight towards her, which glowed brightly and then a tremendous explosion followed.

"Hazuki!" I yelled for her. She saved me from the worst of the explosion and sacrificed herself. '_Why? That was definitely not her character to do that for me.'_

I cursed as the building collapsed all around me. I swiftly avoided the falling crumbling walls and jumped outside. There was a gray cloud of dust swirling around me when I heard someone call for me.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin ran towards me through the gray haze.

"Where's Hazuki?" I demanded.

"I think Suigetsu's got her."

"Karin, I want you to go to her. She's heavily injured. Use your healing technique on her." I ordered her.

"S-Sure." I could tell she didn't want to leave my side but she headed to wherever Hazuki was located.

'_Good. At least she can follow orders.'_ Just then the blond jumped in my way. "You're gonna pay for what you did, you Uchiha brat!" He grimaced, still gripping at his stump, which was bleeding profusely.

"You're gonna pay for touching her." I threatened back.

However, he surprised me by laughing maniacally. "She's quite the popular one isn't she?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"First the one-tailed beast and now you."

He must've been talking about Gaara.

"Oh and believe me she was so much fun." He grinned in a sick twisted way.

I didn't like the way he said his sentence.'

"Who knew a small girl like her could scream so much under torture?"

I decided that he was going to die a very painful death.

"Tch. I was planning on disposing of Orochimaru myself, but I can see you already beat me to it. I'll just have to take your life instead. Mm" He grinned.

I charged at him to wipe his stupid confident smile off his face.

**-Deidara/Sasuke fight-**

He was stronger than I imagined. I could barely stand up straight as my body was under such an ordeal. I had serious burns all over my chest and back, I felt my ribs were cracked, and exhausted from the low amount of chakra. But I managed to kill him. I was sure that he was dead. And I made sure he died a painful death.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin sprinted towards me. "Sasuke! You're barely able to walk! Here," she rolled up her right sleeve to reveal bite marks all over her arm, "Bite." She commanded as she placed her arm over my mouth.

I obeyed. I broke her skin with my teeth and felt her chakra rush into my mouth and down my throat. It was a mixed taste. It was salty, yet cool. Suddenly, I felt myself getting stronger with each suck of her chakra. I took my fill and brushed her arm away from me as I didn't need anymore.

"That was some battle." I turned my head in surprise to see Suigetsu standing behind me, disheveled. "That asshole with the scythe snuck up behind me. But he was too easy." He bragged. "He was nothing special. Hazuki said that he needed my blood. Man, you should have seen his face when he cut me and no blood came out but water." He scoffed.

[**A/N: **Because Hidan needs blood to activate his curse, he couldn't do anything against Suigetsu because he just turns into water whenever he is cut. So, Suigetsu cut off Hidan's head and the rest of his limbs. Pretty much shred him up like confetti].

Just then I realized. "Where is Hazuki?"

"Er…" Karin started. She had a guilty look on her face. "After I went to heal her she told me to come to you so that I could heal you in case you were hurt…I think she may have run off…"

She flinched under my furious gaze.

"You let her out of your site? How could you let her go when our mission was to retrieve her in the first place?" I stood on my feet in anger.

Just then Juugo and Itachi ran towards our direction.

[**A/N:**They killed Kakuzu together]

I immediately re-activated my Sharingan and clutched my katana in response to seeing Itachi.

"Sasuke," Itachi started, "I'm not here to fight you at the moment. We may have severely reduced the number of the Akatsuki members but the remaining member, Sasori, had fled to inform the leader of what had just happened. And if you want to see Hazuki again, we need to go find her now. She's not safe alone."

"What are you talking about?" I was immediately suspicious, "What do you know?"

"I will explain later, but right now we need to search for her. Her body is under heavy ordeal and we need to find her quickly or else..." He was distracted and looked towards the forest, "I sense her nearby. I will stop her for now."

I looked towards his direction into the dark forest. I stormed over to where I last saw her with Suigetsu. As I neared the area, I saw something was puddled in the dirt, towards the forest. There was a tint of brick red intermixed with the dirt.

'_No_…' I followed the trail of Hazuki's blood. I raced through the emerald confines of the silent forest, with Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu following behind. Itachi materialized into a flock of ravens and searched the skies.

* * *

><p>ReviewsComments are highly appreciated :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hazuki's POV**

It was warm, but a slight breeze brought chills down my back. Strangely, not a sound could be heard. Not even the rustle of the trees, under with the breeze.

Something felt off.

As I continued through the wet foliage, I realized that I was shaky, weak kneed, and dizzy from the horrendous pain that my body had to ordeal. My breaths were haggard and each breath was harder and harder.

I brushed away the low branches while I checked behind me. It felt as if someone was watching me.

I was utterly spent, but I refused to give up on escaping from this wretched place and being in the clutches of Sasuke.

Fatigue made me weak kneed and stumbled almost every other step.

Suddenly a flock of ravens from the sky came flying around me when-

"Hazuki."

I gasped in complete surprise as Itachi had materialized in front of me.

"Hazuki, please stop. Your body has sustained heavy injuries. For the sake of the child, you must receive medical help." He stepped closer with concern in his eyes.

"Itachi, please step out of the way. I can't go back. No, I _won't_ go back. I just can't." I begged. "You don't know what he did to me!"

"Hazuki, you don't understand. Sasuke is not the enemy. He will protect you." Itachi again gave this mysterious response.

"I don't understand."

"I will explain everything, but you must come with us."

I shook my head. As much as I wanted answers I just couldn't return to that man. "I'm sorry, but I just can't!"

With that I immediately sprinted off to the left. I broke off into a ragged run and took off at a slant through the trees. I came near the edge of a small gorge. I was about to run down when a hand grabbed me from behind.

My heart leaped. I couldn't help it, because I knew who it was.

I whirled around to face Sasuke's sharp face. His hand clasped over my small wrists and pulled me towards him.

"Hazuki." There was a sound of relief in his voice when he said my name.

'_No. No. No!' _He may have saved me from the Akatsuki, but this was the man who haunts my nightmares.

"Let go of me!" But my foot slipped out from under me and I felt myself falling.

"Hazuki!" He began, catching my other arm as well to break my fall, only to break off abruptly as he went down too. I instinctively grabbed him for support but he lost his footing right along with me.

We both fell down the edge of the hill, I was expecting to hit the ground but Sasuke was suddenly under me and broke most of the fall as he made a protective cocoon with his arms and brought me close to his body.

We both smacked into the cushiony carpet of leaves at the same time and slid down the hill, with me in his arms.

As we came to a stop at the bottom of the hill we were both facing each other, but I was quicker. Even as he lay cursing, I tried to scramble to my feet.

But the leaves were slick as ice underneath my bare feet; they slipped and slid underneath me, making my speedy getaway impossible.

"Oh, no, you don't." Lunging upward, Sasuke grabbed at me, his fingers slinking around my slim ankles, yanking me down. When I fell and instinctively rolled, he heaved himself up and over me, shoving me onto my back. Before I could move, he came down on top of me. "You're not going anywhere." His said in pants.

He had me pinned in place. He was too big, too heavy. I stood almost zero percent of escaping now.

"Let me go!" I cried, shoving at his shoulders. But his muscles felt like stone. I wriggled like a fish on a hook, I tried to beat him with my fists and jerked my legs up in attempts to knee him.

"Damn it, stop it!" Sasuke batted my fists away like flies, then grabbed for them and pinned them on either side of my head.

"No," I cried, but it was a waste of breath and I knew it. I could struggle all I wanted to but I wasn't going anywhere now that I was in his clutches. The fear was coming back like thick molasses into my veins, he had me cornered and pinned down against my will. The memories were all coming back.

Exhausted, I lay still at least in defeat. I was breathing hard and so was he. The heat from his body radiated through my thin clothes. He looked down at me with his onyx eyes. They were dark, narrow, and impossible to read. But from the set of his jaw and the line of his mouth, I got the definite impression that he wasn't happy.

"Coward." I spat, quivering in outrage and pure fear, and gave another futile attempt at jerking my arms free even though I knew it was a waste of energy. His fingers were long enough to wrap easily around my wrists, and strong enough to snap them like twigs. "Let me go!"

"Never," his voice was a furious growl. His eyes glinted down at me as they moved over my face.

"Karin told me." His voice was soft now.

"Told you what?"

For a moment he didn't say anything. He simply looked down at me, his expression –what? _'Scared? Hesitant? Worried?_ I couldn't tell. His face impossible to read.

I could feel the rise and fall of his chest against mine, and his breathing seemed a little faster.

"She sensed another chakra within you… _my chakra_." He finally said.

I was frozen in thought. I had forgotten that Sasuke still didn't know about the baby.

'_Oh no…' _I didn't know what to expect. I had never prepared myself for this situation. I was scared. I didn't know what he would do.

He suddenly activated his sharingan and stared at my stomach. Probably to confirm for himself. It was as if he was set in stone, not moving for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm so sorry, Hazuki." He apologized.

'_Wait, what? Sasuke is apologizing?' _I was definitely not expecting that.

Suddenly, our eyes met and his fearsome sharingan began to spin like a wheel as he trapped me in another sleeping genjutsu.

His piercing red eyes were the last thing I saw when I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

It hurt me to keep doing this to Hazuki but she needs help and I had to do something, even if it was against her will.

But it was true.

I was now a father.

I didn't know to digest this sort of information. Was I happy? Was I indifferent? At that moment I didn't know the answer. All I knew was that I now had another life to protect, along with Hazuki's.

If what Itachi had mentioned about earlier, that my child's life was in danger, then I had to protect it at all costs.

As I looked down at her beaten body, indescribable rage coursed through me. They had tortured her. And taking revenge by killing the blond Akatsuki member did nothing to quell my fury.

Her once narrow and pale face was now swollen and bruised. There were rope markings on her wrists and an ugly scar of where there had once been a gaping hole in her palm and thigh. And above all, she was emaciated. So impossibly thin.

Normal babies just require nourishment and oxygen from the mother, but the baby of shinobi require more than just oxygen. The baby inside of her was not only taking her energy, but also her chakra. But it seems that because Hazuki was converting most of her chakra to her injuries while she was tortured, the baby decided to feed on her life force instead.

Itachi was right. She needed to see medical attention quickly.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin's voice came from above. "Hey! I found Sasuke, he's just down his hill." She alerted the others.

I carefully carried Hazuki on my back as the rest of them came down the hill to where I was.

"How is she?" Suigetsu asked as he came to a stop in front of me.

"Alive. But barely. We need to move quickly." I stated.

"We will go to the Uchiha base." Itachi offered. "It will keep us hidden there for a while." I immediately registered where he was talking about. It was an old abandoned base near the cliffs of the ocean on the eastern side of the map. Everyone came to a silent agreement and with blinding speed, Itachi formed hand signs that would immediately teleport us to the location. We were all surrounded by a flash of light and felt like we were falling through space and time. But our feet soon hit solid earth.

Suddenly, the familiar salty scent filled my senses as we had finally reached our location. It was the Uchiha clan's old abandoned base, now empty and bare. To the east there was the ocean with the sun just above the horizon.

We all entered the silent building. The interior of the building was dark and empty with the remnants of dusty furniture from the last residents. Someone had turn on the lights.

Overhead, there were rows of fluorescent lights that led down a smooth floored hallway. The walls were grey painted concrete blocks.

"This way." Itachi mentioned as his voice pierced the silence.

We all went down a pair of narrow stairs, our feet making hollow dull sounds against the wooden stairs.

Then we stepped into what looked like a modern hospital room. There were two beds, with a curtain in between each bed, and sterile sink surrounded by many cupboards and cabinets.

"Quickly, lay her down." Itachi ordered.

I gently laid Hazuki's light body on the bed closest to me. Itachi was immediately in action as he went over to the cupboards to retrieve a fresh IV bag and other medical equipment. He soon came over to inject the IV inside Hazuki's right elbow and hung the bag on the metal pole beside her bed.

After he was done, we all simply stared at her. Maybe we were all too tired from battle or because we were in an awkward situation but the silence was deafening.

Karin, tired from having her chakra drained sat down on the other empty bed. Suigetsu and Jugo leaned against the cabinets next to the sink. Itachi and I on either side of Hazuki.

"Itachi," I broke the silence, "You have some explaining to do." I tried to abate my anger to get some answers from him. "Why are you protecting Hazuki? What did the Akatsuki want with her?" I interrogated.

Itachi's face remained unreadable. One of his famous traits that I had learned from him myself.

"The Akatsuki originally kidnapped her to extract information about the whereabouts of the One – Tailed beast and the Nine – Tailed beasts, for she was last seen with them together."

'_Gaara and Naruto…'_

"However, the Leader of the Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara, discovered that Hazuki was bearing your child, Sasuke."

"What?" Suigetsu piped up in an angry tone. "Sasuke… you bastard…" I gave him a cold glare that made him shut up.

However there was something that I did not understand. "Uchiha Madara? You mean the leader of the Uchiha clan? How is he still alive? I thought you and I were the last ones left."

"He is a very gifted member of the Uchiha clan. His chakra is so powerful that it allowed him an almost an immortal like lifeline. However, he is now a former shell of his once glorified self. He has hidden himself from the world, waiting for a moment to strike against the ninja world. Because he is now weak, he had been gathering members for his Akatsuki organization to obtain all nine Jinchuurikis to obtain the power of God and release the Tsuki no Me Keikaku upon the world, which puts the whole world under his genjutsu, thereby rendering everyone under his control. With this genjutsu he would bring peace to the world and stop war and hatred.

"What does this have anything to do with Hazuki?" Suigetsu asked.

"The discovery of Hazuki's pregnancy with Sasuke has brought my biggest fear to reality. After years of spying on Madara I had discovered that he knew of another way to expedite his plans much sooner than anticipated."

He paused in silence, as if unsure to continue.

"The Uchiha clan has a dark and tainted past that not many people know about and there is a reason why our clan has dwindled down in numbers. Our past is sullied with our obsession with power. Proof is shown that throughout history siblings and best friends would kill each other for their eyes so that the light in our eyes may never fade. However, one Uchiha member in particular took it one step too far. He had discovered how to obtain the strongest sharingan in all time: the Infernal Cursed Mangekyo Sharingan. In order to do this he had consumed the flesh and blood of a newly born Uchiha child and took the child's eyes for himself."

A gasp escaped from Karin's mouth as she looked horrified.

Bile rose up to my throat as I listened to Itachi. That was sick. Shock reverberated through my whole body as I tried hard not to vomit. '_He wants my child. That is why Itachi tried so hard to protect her.'_

"However, driven by madness and insanity as he realized what he had just done, he went on a rampage and killed nearly everyone in the Uchiha clan, before he took his own life. There were very few of those who survived his wrath. And as time went on we have diminished with disease. The last living Uchiha members are Madara, Sasuke and I. And now, Hazuki bears the only Uchiha child in the world. That is why we must protect her at all costs."

There was only silence as we all tried to wrap our minds around what Itachi had just revealed. It wasn't an easy task.

"Let me get this straight, so this Madara guy will… _eat _Hazuki's baby to gain world domination? Suigetsu asked Itachi with much disgust and horror in his voice.

"Yes. And if my predictions are correct, we have less than seven months before Hazuki gives birth to the child. And by that time, Madara will surely attack."

I closed my eyes and put my hand over my eyes as I tried to think. _'What have I done?'_ Because of me, I put Hazuki and now the whole world at risk…

"Right now, everyone should get some rest." Itachi reasoned. "There are showers and bedrooms upstairs to the right."

I still had not removed my hand as I heard footsteps and shuffling against the tiled floors as they walked out. Then silence.

But I knew Itachi was still here with me.

"But why?" I asked still having my eyes closed.

"Why what, Sasuke?" His deep voice came from in front of me.

"Why did you still have to leave me behind?" I now tore my hands away from my face, but I still shut my eyes, not wanting to look at his betraying face.

"How could you just abandon me like that just to spy on him? I was only a child! You promised you would never me!"

I couldn't help it. After all these years of training to suppress my emotions and becoming a man, I was still a little child. I was so angry at him. The years of loneliness had left me bitter and cold. Nothing was on my mind but vengeance.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Itachi's voice had suddenly changed. As if he had aged a hundred years and filled with old and unfathomable guilt and torment.

This made me look up at him and was shocked to see tears streaming down his face.

Itachi had continued to explain, "When I had discovered that Madara had had been sneaking around Konoha and reading the forbidden stone tablets hidden beneath the floors of our bases, I immediately told the High Council of Konoha and the Third Hokage. As a member of the ANBU I was given a top secret mission to spy on him and infiltrate the Akatsuki and to never return, for it was too risky, until I had solid evidence of their objective. As much as I wanted to turn down the mission, for the sake of the village and the ninja world, I just couldn't abandon the mission, Sasuke. That is why I had to leave Konoha."

His words hit me like an arrow. The truth. I finally knew the truth.

My heart ached as I tried to accept this. The pain was so bad that I was dizzy with it. It felt like my chest was ripping apart in two. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth in an effort to fight the pain.

I wanted to hate him. I wanted to kill him. All this time I had been living my life for this moment. To kill Itachi. But now…

I felt hot moisture run down my face.

"I understand your hatred for me, Sasuke. But to make it up to you, I will protect Hazuki and your child with my life. No matter what." With that I heard his footsteps leaving the room, leaving just me and Hazuki in the dark cold room.

* * *

><p>ReviewsComments are highly appreciated :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Hazuki's POV**

"Mommy, mommy." A small voice and a little hand that tugged at my arm pulled me out of my deep sleep.

I opened one groggy eye to discover my son standing at my bedside, looking ashamed behind his black bangs.

"Mmm… yes sweetie? What's wrong?" I managed to whisper without sounding a little annoyed.

"Mommy, I wet the bed." His crimson eyes were averted to the carpet, with a look of guilt on his face.

"Oh, baby, it's ok… we'll just go get some new bed sheets ok?" I whispered and carefully rolled out of bed.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." He apologized after we had left the bedroom.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's perfectly normal." I offered.

As we passed the hallway, I could see light illuminate part of the dark hallway from Gaara's office. Gaara must still be working on some paperwork.

'_Why couldn't you just ask your father? He never sleeps.' _I inwardly groaned for having been pulled out of my warm bed. But then again, I always tell my son to never bother Gaara if he's in his office. Being a Kazekage, the work never ceases.

As we passed Gaara's office a deep voice penetrated the darkness, "Is everything alright?" From the doorway, I saw that Gaara had risen from behind his desk, looking concerned to see that his wife and son were up so late.

"It's nothing to worry about." I reassured him. "Our son just had a small accident. I'll take care of it." I smiled at him.

"Oh, I see." Gaara sat back down relieved that it was nothing serious.

The little child pulled me quickly away, not being able to look his father in the face in shame.

The ammonia-like smell of urine struck me as soon as I entered his room. I sighed.

"I'm really sorry." He offered again.

Without a word I went to his chest to extract clean clothes. He came to me and slipped off his wet pants and shirt, dropping it to the floor. He gently grabbed my shoulders for support as he lifted one leg at a time into each pant leg. Then I tugged his small head through a clean shirt and as soon as the shirt fell into place, he gazed at me with his red eyes.

I gave him a small smile. "You can help me change the sheets."

"Are you mad at me, Mommy? He asked humbly as the two of us worked together to strip the wet sheets from the bed.

My heart smote. There was no way I could ever be mad at my child.

"No, sweetie, I'm not mad at you." I carefully tucked in the corners of the clean sheets and smoothed a wool blanket over the sheets.

"Is Daddy mad at me?"

"Why would your Daddy be mad at you?" I pulled back the corner of the wool blanket, indicating him to hop into bed.

He obeyed and as he climbed into bed he answered, "It's not manly to wet the bed. The kids at school said that wetting the bed is for babies."

I now figured out why he was so ashamed.

"Oh, honey, some kids take a longer time to move out of this stage. But it doesn't mean you are any different from the other kids, okay?" I kissed his forehead as a seal of assurance.

He still didn't seem convinced for he still had a small frown on his face. "Oh, okay."

"You'll always be our son and no matter what, we will never be mad at you for something that is normal." I cupped his smooth cherubic faces in my hands. This seemed to have convinced him better.

"I love you, Mommy." His voice was already sleepy, and his eyelashes began to droop over his crimson eyes. I handed him his favorite teddy bear as he fell asleep.

"Good night, baby." I brushed my lips across the warmth of my son's exposed cheek. "I love you too, my son."

After gathering the wet bedding, I opened the door and flickered off the lights. I paused a moment at the doorway to look back at my son with a faint, wry smile.

'_Having this child was the greatest gift I had ever received. Who knew that the pain of acquiring this child would bring such happiness into my life? Having this child is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life.'_

I closed the door behind me and headed towards the basement to the laundry room to wash his soiled pajamas.

'_We'll probably just laugh about this in the morning.'_

I silently closed the door behind me, unknowingly that I had just closed the door to my son's death...

* * *

><p>The mother had finally closed the door and I was now alone with the child.<p>

'_I had done superbly well in concealing my chakra level. She didn't even sense me at all, not even the Kazekage_.'

I waited and listened while concealing myself inside the closet of the child. When the child had gone to retrieve his mother, I had thought about running for it. Coming back another time, but it was too late, the mother and child had returned within minutes. If I had left this hiding place, I would have been caught for sure.

During the few minutes the mother had been in this room, I was sweating bullets as I listened to their exchange. All she had to do was open the closet door – but she didn't.

Now I was all alone again with the little child.

My heartbeat quickened and I waited, very patiently, for the mother to return to her room. When she did, I waited even longer, listening to the soft, light rhythm of the child's breathing.

Finally, I eased open the closet door.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I retrieved a kunai from my pouch.

It glistened in the moonlight as I swung it down towards the child.

* * *

><p>I jolted up in fear. I was panting hard like I had just sprinted a marathon. There was cold sweat clinging to my body. I felt hot tracks on my face.<p>

My own harsh sobs had woken me. I gave a shuddering gasp and my eyes blinked open into a dark room.

I silently sobbed to myself alone in the dark room. I had woken up alone in a hospital like room. I didn't know where I was, but I didn't even care.

A terrible desolation filled my heart that left me colder than the winter night.

A dream. It was nothing more than a dream.

But was it really a dream? It had felt so real. For the first time, I felt at peace and so unimaginably happy being with my son and Gaara. And yet to have someone brutally end my son's life so easily…

It seemed more like a premonition than an ordinary dream…

It struck me like lightening as I had made peace with my decision about keeping the child. From this dream, I knew the child was not sinful, but a blessing in my life.

I struggled to breathe through the crushing weight that seemed to have descended on my body. I was too tired to keep myself awake. The tears kept silently flowing down my cheeks as I returned back to the darkness that awaited me.

**-Hours Later-**

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

'_What is that annoying sound?'_

My head spun as I tried to use my head. I felt heavy, sluggish, and totally out of it. And on top of that, I had a mother of all headaches.

But then I heard voices. I made no signs that I was awake as I listened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Itachi had attached a heart monitor to Hazuki to keep track of her breathing and blood pressure. Because she was so thin, her blood pressure was abnormally low.

It had been nearly three days since she was asleep. This made me worried.

We had adjusted to living here at the base. Karin had tried everything to make this place suitable for living again. She, Suigetsu, and Juugo cleaned and dusted the building, trying to make it more habitable.

As I stood next to her bed, she seemed to have gotten better, but she was still as thin as ever. I would have to go to town to get some protein in her diet. Maybe I should let Karin go, seeing that I am now a missing-nin, people would recognize me easily.

"Sasuke," Itachi had called for me, making me look up from her face.

It had taken me quite a bit of time, but I had come to terms with Itachi's reasons for leaving me. I was still bitter, but no longer angry at him. He had a mission and as a shinobi he had to abide to the laws. He was an honorable shinobi.

"I need to return to Konoha to notify the High Council and the Godaime about these recent activities. I will soon make preparations, but before I go, may I ask you something?" Itachi was staring out the window facing the majestic ocean.

I walked over to my brother, joining him in watching the never ending waves crash against the rocky cliffs.

I didn't say anything, but he took my silence as an indication for him to continue.

"When I first saw Hazuki in the prison cells at the Akatsuki base, I immediately saw your chakra inside of her. That's how I knew.

I sensed something was bothering him. If he was going to ask he should just be front with me.

"But how could you do that to her, Sasuke?"

'_So that's what he wanted to know. He wants to know how I could even think of doing such atrocious things to her.'_

I paused a moment, deciding where to start.

"When I first went to Orochimaru, I had no intentions of getting involved with his daughter. My main objective was to just obtain power and then find you. However, as I spent more time around the base, I couldn't help but feel some attraction to her."

I recalled the days when I would simply observe Hazuki from a distance as she went about her daily experiments. Even though she went about doing atrocious experiments on kidnapped people, she still had a sad look in her eyes. She was still pure minded and had a clean soul, a virtue that was nearly impossible to find in the shinobi world.

"It was soon enough that Orochimaru had realized that I was becoming distracted and the reason why. This was way early on, but he kept it to himself."

I remembered the day when I had stepped into his conversation with Kabuto.

"He realized that Hazuki was a hindrance and decided to dispose of her. He wanted nothing in the way when it came to me, because he chose me as his next perfect vessel. But I couldn't accept the fact that he would kill off his own daughter because of my sake. I also knew there was no way to convince Orochimaru to just let her go. She knew too much about him and his location. If she had been captured by Konoha they would surely use her to extract information of Orochimaru and his secrets."

I continued my focus onto the soothing rhythms of the ocean to think of what to say next.

"I could only think of one way to save her. Because he would never deny me of anything, I realized if I had just made her mine, Orochimaru would not argue. I knew I had to make a painful decision; I had to hurt Hazuki in order for her to live. I was willing to exchange her compassion for her hatred. I was willing to play the bad guy if that's the price I had to pay to save her life."

A deep chasm opened up in my heart that was overflowing with the utmost guilt.

"I made it appear that I was highly interested in her and made several attempts at her, convincing her I was only after her for one thing, and making her hate me. It was only a matter of time when Orochimaru was going to kill Hazuki and I had to convince everyone of my role, especially to her. I blackmailed him saying that I had needs for Hazuki and that she will fulfill them or else I would stop training with Orochimaru and leave. And that if he killed Hazuki that there would be consequences."

I shut my eyes now as I remembered that fateful day.

Orochimaru had fallen for my bluff and made arrangements for that day. Flashes of Hazuki's terrified face, her desperate pleas, and the look of her eyes as I trapped her underneath me, made me want to kill myself for doing this to her. I desperately wanted to stop, but I had to play my part till the very end. I knew Orochimaru was listening on the other side of the door, making sure what I had offered was true. When I penetrated her, it tore my heart into two knowing that I was the source of her pain. There was a moment of weakness when I couldn't handle it anymore and I tried to tell her my true feelings for her… I had told her that I loved her, but not as the mask I was playing, but as my true self. And there was no denying that deep down that I did truly have feelings for her. But there was absolutely no way Hazuki would ever look at me the same way.

"You have made a lot of sacrifices." Itachi's deep voice had brought me back to reality.

"It wasn't just Orochimaru that I was protecting her against." I continued. "I discovered that she was somehow affiliated with Gaara."

Itachi looked sideways at me, confused. "You mean, Sabaku no Gaara?"

I nodded. "He has the One – tailed beast inside of him that makes him thirsty for only blood and murder." I remembered the day when he had transformed into the monstrous beast, Shukaku and nearly destroy Konoha and he could have easily killed me and Sakura, if it weren't for Naruto.

"I couldn't have a monster such as himself around Hazuki. He's dangerous and uncontrollable. And through my own selfish reasons, I couldn't let her go… She means too much to me now."

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

The shocking truth had left me breathless. I didn't know how to think. Pain, as sharp as a knife, cut through my chest. My heart clutched in disbelief.

Sasuke and Itachi had long left the room, leaving me alone to think about what had just transpired.

Sasuke had never meant to hurt me. He just pretended this act in order to save me from Orochimaru…

But, I couldn't accept it. Sasuke voice seemed filled to the brim with remorse, but he was still a monster to me.

How could I ever come to acceptance for what he had done to me?

I had finally woken up and took in my surroundings. It was a hospital-like room with a curtain to my right and a sterile sink that was right across from me. The fading sunlight had illuminated the white walls with splashes of orange and red, making the room look like it was on fire. I also heard the caws of seagulls from outside the window. We must be near the ocean.

I was leaning against the bed railing so that my head and torso were elevated. With this shift of positioning I noticed a slight pain in my right elbow. There was one narrow tube snaking out of my elbow. I followed it up to see that it was attached to a plastic clear bag filled with transparent liquid that hung from a metal pole beside my bed.

I realized I was hooked up to an IV.

Just then I heard the door slid open. Suigetsu had come in.

"Oh, you're finally awake huh? That's a relief." His shark smile emerged from his lips. "How are you feeling? You look like death itself."

I couldn't help but smile at his small jibe. "Thanks, Suigetsu." I said wryly. "I'm feeling okay, I guess."

He slid the door closed and sat on the empty chair to the left of my bed.

"Everyone's been worried sick about ya. You've been sleeping for quite a few days." He said with gentle concern.

There was a few seconds of silence when I asked, "Where am I?"

"An abandoned Uchiha base. The living arrangements aren't bad at all. But Karin has been going on a rampage saying that it's like living in a haunted house." He gave an exasperated look.

'_Karin was also here?' _"Where is everyone?"

"Itachi had to leave, saying he had some important business to attend to. Sasuke and Karin went out to get some more food, and Jugo is here, probably brooding in the living room."

There was no avoiding it any longer. For the sake of my own sanity, I had to know what was clawing at me.

My stomach tightened and took a steady breath. I looked Suigetsu right in the eye. "Am I allowed to leave?"

His expression became dark. "Sorry Hazuki. We have specific orders to not let you go. Besides, you're in no shape to be running around, with your… baby and all." His last few words were tense.

"I see." My voice was tired. I was a prisoner. There was no way of getting out of here, not with Sasuke or Itachi around. Would I ever see Gaara again?

The thought left me hollow and desolate. It filled me with indescribable sadness to think that I might never see him again, but again I was relieved that he was safe.

If this was the price I had to pay for his safety, I would gladly take it.

I realized that I felt dirty. Suigetsu did mention that I was in a coma for a few days. I wanted to shower and clean up.

I gently took off the adhesive strips that held the large IV needle in place and pulled it out. I grimaced as there a dull pain.

"Hey!" Suigetsu cried indignantly as he realized what I was doing.

"I'm fine, Suigetsu. I don't need this anymore." I calmed him. He then left his seat and wandered over to the cabinets, retrieving a clean gauze a pressed it against the hole where the needle was, to prevent the bleeding.

"You still shouldn't do it yourself. You're the patient for heaven's sake." He pouted.

"I know enough about this to know that I don't need it anymore. Plus, I need a shower." I carefully swung my legs over to the side of the bed and now realized that I was in a blue hospital robe.

"You sure you can walk?"

"I'm not as pathetic as I look." I heaved myself up to stand, but as soon as I did my knees gave way.

If Suigetsu hadn't managed to grab me, I would have gone down like a rock. Fortunately, Suigetsu raised me up by my arms and easily put me back up.

He sighed with impatience. "You shouldn't overestimate yourself in such a condition, Hazuki."

I felt tinges of embarrassment. "I just didn't want to bother you. You've already done enough for me."

He barked a laugh. "You're still the same considerate person. Don't worry, you're not bothering me." He swung my right arm over his shoulder to support me. "I'll help you, no matter what."

I managed another small smile. "Thank you." I whispered.

Clutching his shoulder, I stiffened my spine, and shuffled my feet one in front of the other. I was shocked at how weak my body had become.

We slowly shuffled our way out the door and up some narrow wooden staircase. He turned right down another hallway and opened the third door to the end.

We had entered a small bathroom and Suigetsu had carefully put me down to sit on the edge of the bathtub. I collapsed with exhaustion.

"Are you sure you're okay by yourself? I could always tie you up and wash you for once." A sly smile protruded to show his sharp teeth.

He must have been talking about when I had first met him at Orochimaru's base. I rolled my eyes in humor and returned a reply at his own game. "Tempting, but I don't think Sasuke would be very happy with that."

"You leave that bastard to me. He can get any girl he wants and yet he goes out of his way to personally hurt you. That's unforgivable." His voice became bitter.

"If you dislike Sasuke so much, why are you with him?"

He looked at me with his vibrant violet eyes. "Someone has to protect you from that bastard." He smiled.

I blushed at his words.

"Plus, I have my own reasons. Anyways, here's a clean towel," Suigetsu took this awkward silence to continue what he was saying earlier, "and there's a clean robe here when you're done. I'll ask Karin if she has extra clothes when she comes back." He neatly stacked the towel and yukata on the counter.

"Just call me if you need anything." He called as he closed the door behind him.

What have I done to ever deserve his kindness? I wondered as I turned on the hot water. It felt amazingly euphoric to feel the hot water against my fingers. As I filled up the bathtub, I removed the hospital robe and stared at myself in the mirror.

The change was drastic. I knew I was skinny before, but this was… frightening.

My cheekbones were jutting through my skin, giving me an emaciated look. My clavicles and ribs were so prominent against me skin, as if they were trying to break free.

Suigetsu was right. I _did_ look like death.

As I scanned lower, the only thing that looked normal was my stomach. The small, barely noticeable, bulge of the forming fetus was the only thing that I was happy about with my body. Even though this was reason for my undernourishment, taking my life force and chakra, I didn't mind. It was a blessing and I needed to protect it with my life.

I soon turned away from my reflection and entered the wondrous hot water of the bathtub. Thank goodness for small wonders.

* * *

><p>ReviewsComments are highly appreciated :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Sasuke's POV**

I had joined Karin in going to town to extract information about Madara's whereabouts, while Karin retrieved the groceries. I made sure to cover my face with a large cloak so as to conceal my identity, along with protecting myself from the rain.

It was dark and gloomy outside. Luckily, because of the rain people will keep to themselves and not bring attention to myself.

I had just left a dingy bar, sitting in the back corner trying to listen on people's conversations about whereabouts of Madara. If what Itachi had said about Madara was true, then it was best to strike him first before he came to us.

So far, I was not able to find out much and as soon as Karin had finished we headed back to the base.

We entered the dark building secretly; making sure no one was following us.

Jugo was in the living room, looking out the opened window, feeding some sparrows that had come under the roof as shelter to avoid the rain. He greeted us as we entered into the kitchen. Suigetsu emerged from the bathroom hallway and announced, "Hazuki's finally up. She's taking a bath right now. She'll be out in a few minutes."

Relief showered over me but I made no signs of it. She was finally awake.

"Oh, Karin?" Suigetsu addressed to the red head, "Do you have some clothes for Hazuki? I mean they might be too big for her, seeing that you're a little bigger–" but he was cut off with her screaming.

"Suigetsu! You prick! What are you trying to say?!"

Now Suigetsu's done it. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, nothing. There's nothing wrong with being chunky -"

"You idiot! I am at the perfect weight! Stupid Suigetsu, always running your mouth." She stormed out of the kitchen to her room, but not before she punched him in the face.

Suigetsu was rubbing his nose in pain as a result. I started to unload the groceries when Karin came back and threw her clothes at Suigetsu's face. "Here, you baka! Give these to her."

He thanked her and disappeared down the hallway. Karin stomped back into the kitchen fuming and muttering more curses about Suigetsu while helping me unload things from the bag.

I wanted to ask Suigetsu about Hazuki, seeing that he was the first one to see her awake. "Karin, would you mind getting started on dinner?" I asked her.

As soon as I asked her, all her anger seemed to have disappeared, "Sure, Sasuke-kun." Her voice rose ten octaves.

I sped down the hallway to catch up with Suigetsu. "Hey," I called out to him.

He turned around in response.

"How is she?"

"She seems fine, but it's just that she's seriously losing a lot of weight. I helped her go to the bathroom and she literally weighed nothing. This isn't good for her or the baby, Sasuke." Concern was etched all over his face as he told me this.

I felt my brows furrow deeply as I considered what Suigetsu had just told me.

"You know, she wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for you." He blamed me. Suigetsu was never the one to hide his thoughts, but this trait of his was becoming annoying, fast.

Even though he had a legitimate reason I couldn't help but glare at him, "Don't speak as if you know the whole situation." I threatened.

"Whatever, I'll just let you know now: if you harm her again," he was dead serious now, "I won't be sitting on the sidelines next time."

I clenched my fists in fury, desperately trying to conceal my desire to punch him in the face. But luckily, the bathroom door creaked open that had distracted me from this thought.

"Er, Suigetsu?" Hazuki's soft voice emanated from behind the door. "I was wondering if you got those clothes from Karin." She stepped out of the bathroom, her long black hair wet and splayed down her back. Her face, pale as snow but now her cheekbones jutted out, leaving a deep concave space where her cheeks should have been. Her frail legs and arms that weren't covered by the white towel wrapped around her showed just how breakable she really was. The scars she received from the Akatsuki were far from healed. A constant reminder of my goal to destroy every last remaining member of that horrendous group. She seemed to be dying in front of me.

"Oh… sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked as she noticed me from behind Suigetsu.

"Oh, naw. We were just discussing what to eat for dinner." Suigetsu covered up nicely. "Here's the clothes, I was just about to drop them off. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, just come out to the kitchen when you're done." He handed the clothing to Hazuki.

She thanked him and returned back into the bathroom, but not before meeting my gaze. There was that same look of fear in her eyes that I caused her. But then she was gone.

It nearly killed me looking at her. At her hateful and fearful eyes.

Suigetsu left to go back into the kitchen without a word, probably to leave me alone to see the damages of what I had caused for Hazuki. The result of her pain was because of me…

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

I closed the bathroom door behind, back into the steamy bathroom and held my back against the door. After eavesdropping onto Sasuke's conversation with Itachi, I couldn't help but look at him in a completely new perspective.

What am I supposed to do now? Was I starting to have feelings for him?

I vehemently shook my head. This is _Sasuke_ for heaven's sake. The man I hated the most.

I shook my head again to clear my thoughts and immediately put on the clothes Suigetsu had given me. The loose fitted shirt and black slacks did nothing to hide my thinness or my fresh scars.

I then cautiously stepped out into the hallway. Not seeing Sasuke or Suigetsu anywhere, I slowly made my way to the kitchen.

The first person I saw was, to my surprise, Jugo. I wondered why on earth he would be here. Karin and I experimented on him back when we were still with Orochimaru.

"J-Jugo…?" I asked cautiously. I remembered that he was extremely unstable whenever he goes into his murderous rampages. I especially didn't want to trigger that.

He looked up from the little sparrows and gave a warm smile, "Ah, Hazuki. It's a relief to see you up."

"Oh, sorry. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

"Not at all." He answered.

He then gave a small chuckle, "Who knew we would all end up together again under such circumstances?" He continued.

I was struck by this revelation. I now realized that we were all under Orochimaru and to have suddenly come to together at a time like this…

"Hazuki, are you feeling better?" Suigetsu asked from the kitchen. Him, along with Karin, were both making dinner from the looks of it. Karin, however, looked annoyed.

I wondered if Suigetsu was making fun of her again or if it was the sight of me that she was annoyed with. Suigetsu always did seem to tease Karin a lot but then again Karin and I weren't always on the best of terms.

"I'm fine thank you." I answered.

"We just finished up dinner. Come sit down at the table." Suigetsu offered.

"I'll go get Sasuke." With this, Karin seemed to perk up.

I had forgotten her borderline obsession with Sasuke. Hopefully she can take him off my hands.

Suigetsu just rolled his eyes to the ceiling as she dashed down the dark hallway, which I assumed to Sasuke's living quarters.

I walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. The food had already been lain out. There were five bowls of rice in place for each person. The rest of the dishes were very simple but nutritious: miso soup, fish, chicken, and rice.

Suigetsu had sat next to me and Jugo took the next seat, at the edge of the table.

There were footsteps coming down the hallway, indicating that Sasuke and Karin were returning. Sasuke was ahead of Karin, her face was positively beaming with joy.

I could never understand her.

They had sat down across from Suigetsu and I. Sasuke, as usual, was taciturn and his face was as always: unreadable.

"Well then, let's eat." Suigetsu said.

At his words there were the sounds of clinking of spoons and chopsticks hitting against the tableware.

As we ate Suigetsu kept on teasing Karin, "Wow, who knew Karin actually had a woman's touch? Maybe you finally found your calling in the kitchen?"

"Suigetsu!" I could see the veins popping out of her forehead as Karin growled in frustration and threw her spoon at his head.

The rest of us just let the two quarrel it out and resumed eating.

After the meal, I had excused myself to wash my hands in the bathroom.

After I was done in the bathroom and as I silently came down the hall, I heard Suigetsu's voice emanate from the kitchen.

"Ah, that reminds me, where will she be sleeping? Well, seeing that there aren't any single rooms left. Jugo and I are sharing one while you and Karin have their own. But maybe Hazuki could share with Kari-"

Suigetsu was cut off by Sasuke. "She'll be sleeping with me."

I paused in the hallway, concealing my presence.

Sounds of indignation escaped from both Karin's and Suigetsu's lips.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin's voice suddenly became sugary sweet, like a child wanting an explanation. "Sasuke-kun, how could you say that? Aren't I good enough for you?"

Sasuke merely ignored Karin and probably brushed her off. "Hazuki's life is in danger and she must be within my sights 24/7."

"Tch." Suigetsu scoffed.

I then emerged from the dark shadow of the hallway, "Why… is my life in danger?" I asked, feeling out of the loop. I remembered the warning Itachi had given me about my life being in danger but I still didn't know the reason. But because it was my life, I should have been the first one to know.

All four of them looked at me in surprise and then quickly averted their gaze, clearly uncomfortable with guilt.

"Well… that is… It's that…" Suigetsu faltered, scratching the back of his head at the same time.

"It's not only your life, but the baby's life as well." Sasuke suddenly said. He looked at me with sad eyes, knowing that he didn't want me to figure out this way.

But as he told me everything, I just couldn't believe my ears. There was no way. Absolutely no way that somehow fate had decided my child would be the gateway to the end of the world. And the shinobi named Uchiha Madara, the one who Itachi had warned me about, was going to take my child away from me.

For a moment it was as if I was thrown into a tornado that made me feel light headed and nauseated. Everything in my field of vision was blurred until I couldn't make out anything. I felt my knees give out beneath me, but I managed to catch myself on the wall.

"Hazuki!" I heard voices of concern, but whose it was I didn't know.

Now I realized what my dream was trying to tell me. This man named Madara was truly going to kill my baby.

I felt the acid rise up my throat. I needed fresh air. Now.

And as quickly as I could, I ran past them all towards the door outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I suddenly saw her fall forward but not before she caught herself on the wall.

"Hazuki!" Suigetsu and I called out at the same time.

I was about to go to her when she suddenly ran past us to go outside.

"Oy!" Suigetsu yelled after her.

"It's okay, I'll get her." I said as I ran after her. As I slammed the door open, the misty and salty air hit me like ice, making my skin moist.

I ran outside and called her name out again. After a short jog I had found her.

She was standing near the cliffs as still as a statue, watching the waves come and go as if in a trance. Her hair, which was dark as twilight, blew in the winds, hypnotizing me and drawing me to her.

She was calm and her beautiful dark eyes looked beyond the horizon, as if lost in thought.

I wanted her so much that I ached with it, so much that if the intensity of my wanting did not wane soon… I didn't want to think of it.

But I just couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to take Hazuki to bed, with her willing of course.

I needed to get my clear my mind.

I had no right to ever touch her again...

I walked next up to her and stood to her right as we both looked out into the horizon. The last glimmer of the sun was just about the set, casting an orange and red shade over the land.

"So, it's true?" Her voice was thin and high. "Madara wants my child dead?"

I didn't want to say anything that would cause her more grief. I looked down at her as her eyes met my gaze, reading sorrow and fear.

"Please tell me, I need to know." I couldn't ignore her plea.

"Yes. It's all true. Madara wants the child's eye in order to gain the strongest sharingan and control the world," I glanced back to the ocean, unable to look at her sadness in her eyes anymore.

There was a long moment of silence where only the crashing sounds of the waves spoke for us. After a while I asked, "What are you thinking about?"

She didn't even turn as she kept looking beyond what I was seeing. She slowly inhaled and let out a deep sigh before she answered, "I had a dream."

I turned my head slightly, intrigued by what she had to say.

"I had a dream that I bore a son." The softest of smiles rose on her lips. I would do anything to see her smile more often.

"He was so beautiful and so full of life that I was in physical pain when I woke up, realizing that it wasn't reality." She continued.

Her smile deepened, but this time it seemed pained. "He looked exactly like you, Sasuke."

I was thrown back in surprise. I was lost for words. I just merely stared at the majestic ocean, not being able to think. But she continued on telling me what had happened in her dream. How _our_ son had wet the bed. It almost seemed surreal that I was a father now. And that Hazuki was the mother of our son.

"But then something or someone was hiding in his closet and was waiting for a chance to…" her voice suddenly croaked.

I turned to see there were tears slowly dripping down her face. "He… he killed him, he killed my son." The way she has spoken tore my chest apart.

"And now you're telling me that this man, Madara, wants to kill our son for world domination… I just can't help but feel… what if this dream was a premonition?" She covered face with her hands and continued to cry, her tears adding to the never ending cycles of the waves.

With great effort, I prevented myself from giving her physical comfort. I, of all people, had no right to touch her. But my heart ached and yearned to hold her in my arms and protect her. I wanted to promise her that I would never let anyone else touch her or our son. And that she was safe.

"I'm sure it was just a dream, that's all." I pathetically said. "Itachi and I will make sure that bastard Madara won't be able to achieve his plans. The child will live. That I promise you."

I stared at the now dark horizon that was now glittered with stars in the sky.

Tonight, I had made a promise. It wasn't a promise to not only Hazuki, but to the heavens.

Never will I let our child die by the hands of Uchiha Madara.

* * *

><p><strong>Madara's POV<strong>

In utter fury I sweeped everything off my desk as all the objects cluttered to the floor.

I was infuriated beyond belief by the news Sasori had brought me. Itachi had betrayed the Akatsuki and me to save that girl. The girl who I desperately needed in order to gain the strongest sharingan.

I should have seen this coming. Itachi has always been attached to anything that was involved with his little brother, Sasuke.

I stormed back and forth inside my office as Sasori stood in front of me.

"Are you _sure_ that everyone else is dead?" I asked him once more.

"Quite positive. Hidan, however by definition, is still technically alive but without Kakuzu's threads we can't bring him back to life. He's too shred up to fix anyways."

I was infuriated at how easily the members were beaten. How could our numbers have dwindled so easily?

Itachi and his little brother seem to be worthy adversaries if they were able to kill Kakuzu and Deidara in one shot. Hidan, I was told, was killed by a companion of Sasuke. Suigetsu Hozuki. If I recall he is the little brother of one of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen. Another worthy adversary.

I gave another shout of fury. "With that sneaky bastard Itachi, we'll probably never be able to find him now. If he doesn't want to be followed, he'll make sure of that."

'_I need that woman and her child.'_

I clenched my teeth. I was definitely not expecting this. Because of Itachi's backstabbing, my plan has been set back all the way to square one.

With only one member left and no girl or child, I would have to round up the remaining Tailed Beasts if I can't find the child by the time it reaches the age of five. If the child is over five, its eyes may mature past its ripeness.

And if I were to capture all the Tailed Beasts again, then I would need to recruit more members, which is another thing to worry about.

I gasped in sudden revelation that had stopped my train of thinking.

"Sasori." I addressed to the standing figure in front of me.

"Yes?"

"When you went to retrieve the One-Tails, you unexpectedly saw the girl there?" I asked.

"Yes."

"But your spies mentioned that she was originally with Orochimaru, while at the same time with Sasuke?"

"Yes."

I continued my swift pacing, now in deep thought and not anger.

'_Now, why would she leave Uchiha Sasuke and search for Sabaku no Gaara…'_

I recalled way back in the day when Orochimaru was still with the Akatsuki; he had mentioned that his daughter had run away. As I recalled more, he had mentioned that he found her in Sunagakure, which is the village of the One Tailed.

It was as if a film was being replayed in my head. As it came with immortal life, I have never forgotten anything.

Orochimaru was complaining about how her daughter's body had been altered by Sabaku no Gaara's sand.

_What was the word that was etched on her skin again?_

And then it came to me. The answer to all my problems was clear as the sun in the sky.

It was _love_. The word on the girl's back was 'love.' Orochimaru's daughter was in love with Sabaku no Gaara. That was why she ran away.

I could feel my face begin to taut as my smile widened.

Yes. It was obvious now. The two boys were fighting over Orochimaru's daughter. But, the girl is in love with Gaara, not Sasuke, seeing that she had run away from Sasuke to be with the Kazekage.

I laughed at the absurdity. Shinobi's falling in love. What an idea.

It was all too easy now.

Because Itachi is probably putting every measure up to protect his little brother Sasuke and his woman, it would be impossible to get to either Sasuke or her… _but…_ I bet Gaara is searching under every rock and cave to find her.

It would be easy to set up a trap for the Kazekage… and with him in my hands; I will use him to lure that woman out of hiding and that child will be mine.

I laughed maniacally in the dark room.

It was all too easy…

[Lol, Sasori probably thinks Madara is crazy… well he _is _crazy]


	22. Chapter 22

**Gaara's POV**

"I've got the scent!" Hatake Kakashi's ninja dog, Pakkun, suddenly yelled from ahead.

I perked up immediately and tripled my speed through the thick green foliage and reached up to Hatake Kakashi.

"What scent has he located?" I asked him urgently.

"He has the last scent of the location of where Hazuki was last seen. If we're lucky, it's hopefully the location of the Akatuski's base." The silver haired responded.

"Let's hurry up to go save Hazuki!" Naruto suddenly sped up to me.

I glanced to my right to look at him. '_Naruto…'_ His face was full of stone cold determination.

That's what I admired about Naruto. He sincerely cares for other people he barely knows. After being defeated by Naruto, I was shocked to find that he knew very well the pain that I had endured all my life. I was even more surprised that he never gave up hope on being acknowledged as a person and ultimately found friends who truly cared for him. After seeing his determination that Naruto wanted to protect his friends, I started questioning my own path in life. I realized that I gave up too easily, and decided to follow Naruto's path in life. This is what gave me the determination to become the next Kazekage of the Sunagakure and gain the acknowledgement of the villagers and prove the existence to the world.

I smiled to myself. '_He will be a great Hokage one day._'

"Yes, let's go." I answered as I jumped to another branch.

The Konoha ninjas: Hatake Kakashi, Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura had decided to extend their mission from searching for Uchiha Sasuke to finding Hazuki.

Temari had to stay behind to protect the village in my absence while Kankuro insisted to come along.

They all trailed behind me and Naruto, while Pakkun was leading.

"We're nearly there!" Pakkun warned.

I grit my teeth and forced myself to go faster. '_I will find her and once I do, I won't ever let go.'_

I was beyond disappointed and angry with myself in letting Hazuki be taken away from me again, even after I had promised her that I would protect her. Instead she was the one protecting me. I was a failure in her eyes…

As we jumped past the last tree, we came into a small clearing with an old abandoned building in the middle. But the building was smoking, as if a there was a fire.

Along with smoke, there were debris, rubble, blood, and massive craters in the earth. These were all tall tale sign that there was a major battle that had occurred here.

'_What happened?'_

"Search for any survivors." I ordered.

At my command the shinobi's dispersed themselves among the smoke and debris.

As I cautiously walked between the rubble, I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. '_What if Hazuki had been caught in this? Was she safe?'_

Just then I saw a pair of legs adorned with black sandals and black fishnets trapped under a block of concrete.

At first my heart jackhammered in fear, but as I got closer I realized that it couldn't have been Hazuki's. These pair of legs were much too athletic and thick to be hers.

Concerned that it was a civilian, I used my sand to remove the concrete off the person. To my surprise it was the blond Akatsuki member who I had battled earlier. His body was mangled and mauled along with a single sword wound in the middle of his chest, straight through his heart. Whoever had fought against him, made sure that he was dead.

Someone had attacked the Akatsuki, but who?

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's voice carried from across the field. "I found someone here!"

I quickly sped towards Naruto's location, praying that it wasn't who I thought it was. And sure enough there was another dead body on the ground. This time I recognized it as the masked man who had accompanied the blond man.

I inwardly sighed in relief. It's not Hazuki.

"It seems they were attacked by surprise, I have located another one of the Akatsuki's body near the building." I commented.

Hatake Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. "It's clear that someone had gotten here before us, and whoever they were, are very strong if they are able to take down the Akatsuki so easily…but there seems to be some members missing."

He must have talking about Sasori and the silver haired man named Hidan.

"I think I found one of them." This time Kanuro's voice got our attention.

'_Think? What did he mean by he thinks he found a body?'_

He was located closer to the edge of the forest. As we moved towards him, the smell was atrocious. I also realized there were strips of meat on the floor. _'What in the world?'_

There were bits of human fingers and toes among the pile of meat. As I looked closer there was also an ear… part of a nose… an eyeball…

Then I realized it. It was a human cut up into many pieces.

I heard Sakura run towards the bush to vomit.

"It has to be that Hidan guy." Kankuro stated darkly. "Sasori has no flesh because he is a puppet himself. But whoever did this… has some messed up ways of killing people."

"Who in the world did this?" Naruto asked particularly to no one, clearly shocked by this atrocious way of killing.

"Who cares? In my opinion, they made the world a better place by getting rid of them." Kankuro said with a little too much carelessness.

"Either way we must be cautious, whoever did this, we don't know whether they are friend or enemy." Kakashi reminded us wisely.

"It seems the only one who escaped this murder was Sasori." Kankuro replied.

"Do you think he took Hazuki with her? There are no other bodies here." The shinobi named Sai had spoken for the first time.

Sakura walked back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She seemed to have recovered from the momentary sickness.

"Well, no matter where she's taken we can find her as long as we have Kakashi-sensei's ninja dogs." Naruto answered.

"Hey!" Pakkun's gruff voice drew our attention. "I've picked up another one Hazuki's scent. She went this way!"

My heart picked up at the news of Hazuki's trail. We all followed the little dog back into the forest.

'_She must have tried to escape during the battle.'_

We hadn't gone too far when the miniature pug had stopped at the bottom of a leafy gorge. "The scent stops here." He simply said.

"What? What do you mean it just stops here? Where did she go?" Naruto had asked the very question I wanted to ask.

"She was most likely teleported to a different location. I also sense that there were quite a number of people here with her. Whoever used the teleportation jutsu did not want to be followed."

_A number of people?_

I quickly studied the area with more scrutiny. The leaves made it easy to judge what happened. There was a large oval depression in the leaves with leaves scattered as if disturbed.

"There was a struggle here." I pointed to the area where I was looking.

"Hm, you're right." Hatake Kakashi agreed as he continued to follow the trail of leaves. "It seems that a person was trying to escape but was stopped by someone…" He sighed, "We can't go anywhere from here. It's a dead end."

As he said this, I felt the pain was coming back. That searing pain like somebody was gouging a raw wound with a hot poker. The darkness in my heart seemed to overflow like thick molasses. I had realized my worthlessness. Even though I was the Kazekage I was worthless.

Hazuki came to me for protection and I gave her false promises that I would. And yet she was so easily taken away from me.

I felt the old feral anger that I hadn't felt in years start to bubble at the surface.

I clenched my fists to control the anger back. I couldn't lose control, especially now.

"We mustn't give up." I said in a sharp tone. "We know that Hazuki is alive and she is out there somewhere. We must keep searching."

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned to see that Naruto was smiling and giving me a thumbs up. "Mm, Gaara! I like you're attitude. We'll find Hazuki for sure!"

I couldn't help but smile at his efforts.

'_I'll find you, Hazuki. Even if it's the last thing I do.'_

* * *

><p><strong>-Months Later-<strong>

**Hazuki's POV**

I sat out in the living room balcony that overlooked the ocean. The waves were soothing and hypnotic as it fueled my mind to wander. The sun was just about setting and cast me in its last warm rays.

Life as a "pseudo prisoner" had been difficult at first. I was hard to accept the fact that I was no longer able to see Gaara and being kept here against my own will just added gasoline to the fire. However, it only resulted in failed attempts to escape. I later found out that Itachi had set a barrier on the perimeter of the edge of the down that detected my chakra. Once I crossed that barrier, it was only then a game of cat and mouse but they always managed to find me.

However, after finally calming down to think logically, being away from Gaara was the perfect solution.

Now that I was new target of the Akatsuki, or what remains of it, I would only attract the danger straight to Gaara and his village.

It was painful, but I had come to peace with the idea that Gaara was no longer a part of my life. He was the Kazekage of a Sunagakure, which made him responsible for the many lives in the village. I couldn't bring myself to add more stress to Gaara on top of that.

And also, it was best that I probably stay under the protection of Itachi. Because he has intel on the Akatsuki, he was always one step ahead of Madara. With Itachi, I was sure that my child was safe.

'_It's for the best, Gaara was safe and my child was safe._'

Still, even with the love of my life is no longer with me; life here was nothing to complain about. I have to say that it was much better than in the hands of the Akatsuki.

Getting adjusted to the different people was not very difficult. It was just like how it was before, except that we were no longer under the control of Orochimaru anymore. And because of that I haven't had one of my painful attacks for quite a while.

After having enough of my failed attempts to escape I had finally settled down. And now that I was in the later stages of pregnancy, it was now impossible for me to escape because my movements are so limited. Ever since then I have been trapped inside this building. It was forbidden for me to go into town for Itachi suspects that there are spies working for Madara who are looking for me. So I would rarely go outside except to the cliffs to watch the waves. This was acceptable because it was impossible to go to the cliffs unless you walk through the Uchiha base, which none of the townspeople are allowed to do.

Karin had been shockingly supportive of me and helping me regain my strength by reminding me to eat more and other small favors. Thanks to her I didn't look like skeletor anymore. I appreciated her for that. _'Maybe that's just how females act around each other when one enters pregnancy.'_

Jugo was Jugo. He would mainly keep to himself and talk to his animal friends. But, he also would help out whenever possible. He had a very gentle soul, which was in stark contrast of whenever he went on his murderous rampages. But luckily, Sasuke is able to subdue his anger and help him control it. So far, Jugo's split personality hasn't come out for about month. A new record.

Suigetsu was very fun to be around. His sense of humor brought life to the bleak and stark base. I enjoyed his company greatly. He would always manage to make me laugh. His teasing; however, has not changed one bit. He would always annoy Karin whenever possible.

I would see Itachi-san very rarely. He always seemed busy and would never stay longer than an hour or so. However, whenever he was over he would always show his concern to me and check up on my health. And then he would spend the rest of the time speaking with Sasuke very intently and secretively. Their bonds seemed to have healed over time. I could tell they were very close now.

And… Sasuke. I was still unsure of how I felt about Sasuke. I recalled back to the conversation I had eavesdropped on him and Itachi. Sasuke had done all these horrible things to me in order to save my life from Orochimaru, but was I still able to forgive him? Even though he had hurt me in the cruelest form, he had also given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. I suppose that my relationship with him has been… getting better. I wasn't scared of him now that he didn't need to act as the bad guy anymore. He was almost kind to me now. But still as distant and quiet as ever. It seemed as if he was purposefully trying to push me away.

Well, I guess that's one positive thing so far. I was no longer afraid of Sasuke.

'_Actually…'_

I gingerly placed my hands against my swelling stomach. The_ real_ only thing positive thing I looked forward to was the closer date of my child's birth. I couldn't wait to see my child. _Would it be a baby boy like the ones from my dreams? Would he be as beautiful as he appears to be_? The thought made me extremely and blissfully happy.

Suddenly there was a sudden crashing sound of pots from the kitchen followed by a scream.

"Suigetsu!" Karin's enraged screaming had woken me from my daydreams.

I sighed. "What has he done now?"

I got up awkwardly, as the swelling had made it difficult to even walk properly. I shuffled back inside toward the kitchen to see pots and pans all over the floor. Karin was standing there breathing hard and her face all red.

"What… happened?" I asked sheepishly, not wanting to anger Karin any more than she already was.

She whipped her head towards me, "I've had it with his stupid little - ARGH!"

She was so angry she couldn't even finish her sentence.

Just then Suigetsu popped out of the hallway all naked but just a towel wrapped around his private area.

"I was just having a little fun." Suigetsu winked at me.

"Suigetsu! You sick pervert! I'm gonna wring you dry you stupid fish!" Karin threw another pot at his head but he dodged out of the way in time, making the pot hit the wall.

"Hehe, gotta do better than that!"

"Suigetsu, you're going to give Karin premature white hairs," I commented, hoping he would take pity on Karin and stop this war between them.

"Whaaat? And miss all this fun? All I did was flash her. Like this." With that he whipped open his towel and exposed his privates to Karin's now deep purple face. Suddenly, Karin menacingly grabbed the kitchen knife and ran after Suigetsu screaming that she would cut off a certain part…

'_Oh dear…'_ I sighed.

I looked over at the kitchen floor and saw the littered kitchen utensils. Sasuke probably wouldn't be happy if he sees this mess.

'_Wait, why would I care about what Sasuke thinks?' _I asked myself confused. I shook my head convincing myself that I only wanted to pick up the pans to just clean the house. '_No one likes a dirty kitchen floor_.'

Sasuke and Jugo had left a few hours ago to go into town. Probably to buy some more food.

Everyone took turns going to town in pairs, except me of course, to go on patrol or gather information about the whereabouts of Uchiha Madara. Either that or get more food.

I awkwardly spread my legs and bent my knees and reached down to pick up the first pan. _'I must look like a total idiot right now.'_ As I squat in my awkward position, I couldn't help but feel some strain on my back.

'_Almost got it…!'_

Just then a large pale hand flashed under me and picked up the pan before me. I looked up to see Sasuke's frowning face looking down at me.

"You shouldn't bend over like that, it's bad for you." He said in a disapproving but concerned voice.

He and Jugo had just returned from the town with loads of groceries in their arms.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked sharply as he and Jugo set down the groceries and picked up the rest of the pans from the floor.

"Er- uh…" I didn't want to rat Karin out, seeing that the cause of all this mess was mainly from Suigetsu's teasing of her.

But then Karin had walked back into the kitchen. "Sasuke-kun! You're back!" Her voice was bubbly again with no traces of her previous wrath, but I also noticed she was missing the kitchen knife…

However, Karin stopped short when she saw him and Jugo picking up the pans, realizing that she was in trouble.

"Did you do this, Karin?" His voice was steel cold.

"I … uhm… well it was Suigetsu's fault!" She started, but was immediately quieted by Sasuke's shouting.

"How old are you that you have to throw tantrums like a child? How can you make a pregnant woman pick things up after you?" His voice was harsh.

Karin was suddenly red with shame. "I…I…" her voice trailed into a small squeak.

I felt sorry for her. She didn't deserve to be yelled at, even though I did agree that her actions were very childish.

"Sasuke, it wasn't her fault." I tried to support Karin.

"You." Sasuke suddenly whipped his head to me, glaring at me with his cold eyes. "Come with me." He suddenly grabbed me by the hand and pulled me behind him.

"Wait, what-"but he didn't let me finish as he dragged the both of us into our shared bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Comments and feedback are much appreciated :D<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Karin's POV**

Sasuke-kun was mad at me. Again. It seemed as if whatever I do Sasuke would always be angry at me for it. Mostly, whenever I did stuff like this he would be annoyed and make nothing of it, but now…

He had changed. Drastically.

No longer did he come to me late at nights to quell his sexual frustrations, like he did before.

Ever since Hazuki's pregnancy, he seemed to be only looking at one thing: her.

But that was understandable because it was also his child; however, I never would have thought that he would think much of it.

Usually, whenever he was bored or stressed he would seduce me or any females of his picking from Orochimaru's many young female workers. But now I realized he wouldn't even glance at other girls, let alone me.

I reminisced of the many times I had intimate moments with Sasuke. Now that I really looked back on it, the many nights we were together, it was empty. One sided.

Sasuke-kun was really in love in Hazuki.

'_He's mine.'_ I thought fiercely, but of course it wasn't so. It was written clearly as day that Sasuke wanted Hazuki and Hazuki only.

And the truth hit me like punch to the gut: _Sasuke was never mine to begin with._

I felt used. He only sought after me and countless other females for his own selfish reasons and nothing more.

It repulsed me that I could lose to such a plain girl. '_What the hell does Hazuki have that I don't?'_

Watching Sasuke suddenly take her by the hand and take her to their bedroom made me burn with anger as I was forced to acknowledge that I was jealous.

Jealous of _her._ Who would have ever thought that I would be jealous of Hazuki, a nobody.

I had thought that if Sasuke had seen how helpful and kind I could be into nursing Hazuki back to health, he would see that I wasn't as childish as he thought me to be. But that didn't do anything… He still wouldn't look at me.

'_Didn't Hazuki like that guy Gaara in the first place? How dare she also take Sasuke for herself._'

If only she was out of the way, then nothing could come between me and Sasuke, everything would turn back the way it was… I didn't even care that our lovemaking was one sided, as long as if he was mine. And mine alone…

"Are you alright, Karin?"

Jugo's voice snapped out of my thoughts. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Don't ask me stupid questions!" I readjusted my glasses and put on a façade to show that I wasn't angry or jealous.

Then I heard chuckling coming from behind the kitchen wall. "Hehe, it seems someone was scolded by the big bad Uchiha."

Suigetsu taunted me as he popped his head from behind the wall, with the knife still sticking out of his head from where I had stabbed him. No matter how many times I forget that Suigetsu's body can never be harmed by a sword, it was still satisfying as ever.

I smirked. "At least I'm not a coward who ran away from the big bad Uchiha while he was scolding me."

"Eh, I ain't scared of no Sasuke." Suigetsu entered the kitchen, still wearing just a skimpy towel. "Speaking of whom, where is he?" He looked past me towards the living room. "And where's Hazuki?"

I realized that Suigetsu also had a growing interest in Hazuki. Although it was not as intense as Sasuke's I could still sense his small infatuation with her.

It was my chance for revenge and to make him feel how I felt.

"Sasuke suddenly grabbed her and forcefully took her to their bedroom." I grinned inwardly as I saw Sasuigetsu's face harden.

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know… what else do you think Sasuke wants from a girl in the bedroom?" I couldn't help but fuel his anger.

What he did next satisfied me as my plan had worked.

Suigetsu grabbed the knife by the handle, yanked it out with a wet sound and slammed the knife onto the counter. "Not when I'm around."

It was all too easy to manipulate Suigetsu to stop whatever was about to happen between Sasuke-kun and Hazuki. Sasuke should only be doing it with me, not that plain girl.

Suigetsu stomped out of the kitchen, about to head towards Sasuke's bedroom, when Jugo grabbed him by the upper arm.

"Hey, maybe it's best to leave the two alone. They're probably just talking things out." Jugo reasoned.

"Sasuke is not a man of many words, Jugo." Suigetsu jerked his arm free. "You should have figured out what Sasuke did to Hazuki by now."

Jugo casted an awkward look on his face as he looked down to the carpet. "He must have had his reasons."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Suigetsu's voice was rising to a deadly anger. "No matter what his reasons, what he did was unacceptable and just sickening."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I didn't understand where this was going. "What did Sasuke-kun do to Hazuki?"

They both looked at me with hardened eyes. Whatever the answer was, they didn't seem to want to explain.

"Lets just say that Hazuki's pregnancy was not her choice… but rather forced upon." Suigetsu said with a bitter tone.

I silently gasped when it had all clicked in my mind. '_Sasuke would actually…do that to a girl?' _This piece of information made me even more angry. It just showed that Sasuke wanted Hazuki _that_ much that he would actually forcefully make her his own.

I inwardly scoffed.

"And I'll be damned if he does that again to her." Suigetsu said and continued to Sasuke's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi's POV<strong>

I knelt before the Godaime on one knee and fist, preparing to give my report.

"Rise, Itachi." Her deep, commanding voice emanated from behind her desk. "What information do you have for me?"

I obeyed her command and stood before her. I recapped everything that had happened since we left the Akatsuki base with Hazuki.

I had made several trips back to Konoha since taking care of Hazuki. The first time I had come back was the first time since I was sent on this top secret mission from the Third Hokage. Luckily, the Fifth Hokage was well informed of my mission so I did not need the hassle to explain my disappearance.

I continued my report. "Because he had lost mostly all of his men, Madara will most likely depend on Sasori's spies to look for Hazuki."

"And when do you suppose he will strike?" Tsunade asked with her hands folded on top of the desk, looking at me with her intense eyes.

"He will most likely strike on the day of the child's birth. Which is less than a month away."

"And what are his chances of succeeding?"

"He is a very powerful ninja, who only Senju Hashirama can match on equal par. He has high chances of succeeding; however, I am certain I can stop him at his first attempt because he will be desperate and clumsy. But, on his second attempt, I am not so sure."

The Godaime raised her folded hands to her lips as she thought intensely. "I am also aware of your limited time, Itachi. I checked your medical records and it seems you are inflicted with an incurable disease."

I remained silent to this debilitating reminder. "Yes, but I believe I have enough time until the birth of the child. Which is why I am willing to sacrifice my life to stop Madara when he first strikes, but after that …"

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "So, the end of the world has come down to this child has it?" she chuckled in irony.

"Would it not be safer if we were to bring the child and the mother here to Konoha, where she can be better protected?" the lady with short black hair carrying a pig in her arms suggested.

"No, that will bring Madara straight to Konoha and endanger the whole village," Tsunade responded. "Not only Madara, but is Sasuke now no longer a threat?" she turned and asked me.

"His main purpose for turning his back to the village and searching for Orochimaru was to solely kill me due to his lack of knowledge, but I had sorted this out with him personally. He is no longer a threat." I answered.

Tsunade grunted in approval. "And Sasuke is with her?"

"Yes, since he is the father of the child he will always be by her side."

Tsunade sighed deeply. "Because a ninja from Konoha is involved, I suppose it is our responsibility as well to protect this girl. What is the best course of action in dealing with this situation, Itachi?"

"As I have mentioned, I am positive I can save the child, which may require the exchange of my life. However, in retrospect of Madara's second attempt, it will definitely require backup from Konoha."

There was silence in response as Tsunade's light brown eyes sparkled with disapproval. "Is there no other way to stop Madara without risking your life?"

"I am nearing my life as it is with this disease that I carry. If I am to die, I wish to make use of my life than to wither away and succumb to this ailment."

Satisfied with my answer, Tsunade rose from her chair and look out the vast window, overlooking Konoha. "Very well. You have Konoha's support, Itachi. When the time requires it I will dispatch Team 7 and with other skilled Genin who I approve is suitable for this mission."

I bowed with the indication that this meeting had adjourned. "Hai. Thank you, Tsunade- sama." I turned around to leave. As I almost closed the door I heard Tsunade say, "And Itachi, thank you for everything."

I paused in between the small opening of the doorway and simply said, "It is my duty as a shinobi to protect my village."

And closed the door behind me.

I stepped outside onto the bright sunlight and gazed around the beautiful scenery of my village. _'This may be the last time I ever set foot here again.'_ I inwardly thought.

I inhaled deeply of the fresh air before I materialized into my usual flock of ravens and flew back to the hide out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I slammed the door behind me and leaned my back against the door and was breathing hard, trying with all my might to quell my anger.

When I saw Hazuki struggling to pick up those pans, I don't know what got into me. I snapped.

She shouldn't have been doing such strenuous activity, especially at her stage in labor. Hazuki was already small and weak to begin with, having a baby on top of that; she could get hurt at any moment.

I mentally groaned as I realized that I had let my anger get the best of me. I shouldn't have yelled at Karin like that. Suigetsu's the one who needs the yelling. He needs to grow up. Because of him and Karin, they're making it difficult for Hazuki.

I let out a deep sigh as I released all my anger and got my breathing back under control.

Hazuki had yet to say a word. I looked up to see that she was waiting patiently on the edge of the bed looking out the window, bathed in the silver moonlight.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I didn't mean to get angry at you like that."

She didn't say anything.

"I just… was worried that you were going to get hurt…" my voice trailed off.

"It's understandable." She finally spoke. "It's my fault too, knowing that I shouldn't be bending over but I did." She then looked at me with her soft dark eyes. "But, Karin didn't deserve that."

"I know. I'll apologize later." I promised.

She went back to looking out the window. As I looked at her, she was very beautiful. She had finally regained some body weight after a few months of a proper diet. Her hair was shiny as a black beetle's coat, her bones were no longer jutting out from her skin, but now her skin was luminous. She was now more… fuller. More feminine than ever before. It must be because of the pregnancy.

As I stood and stared at her beauty, I couldn't help but yearn for her. The increasing desire to take her seemed to burst forth like a volcano.

I grit my teeth together. _'I can't have feelings for her. I don't deserve her. But If I don't do something to relieve my stress I won't be able to go outside without being embarrassed.'_

"Where does Itachi-san go all the time?" Hazuki asked softly, "I rarely see him anymore."

Grateful for the distraction I answered almost too eagerly, "He heads back to Konoha to update the Godaime and the High Council of what's been happening."

"Ah." She said as though she had just figured out a puzzle. "So, he's been working for Konoha all this time." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

I merely grunted in confirmation.

"Do you still hate him?" She asked even more softly that I almost had to strain my ears to hear her.

"I can't hate him for being who he is. As an honorable shinobi he abided by the laws of the village… wait. How did you know?" I never had told anyone about my vengeance for Itachi.

"I heard everything." She simply said.

'_Everything? Meaning she heard my conversation with Itachi?' _

"Wait, you even heard the part about Orochi-?" _'-maru planning to kill you.' Was what I wanted to say before she quickly answered._

"Yes."

So, she knows. Everything.

A great part of me was relieved, as if a massive boulder had been removed from my shoulders. But at the same time, I had hurt her.

"I'm sorry." The crushing pain in my chest was swelling up like a balloon again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

"Everything I had done, I did to protect you." Sasuke's voice was pained. "I never wanted to hurt you." His dark hair was covering his eyes as he looked down to the floor, making his expression impossible to read.

"When the Akatsuki had kidnapped you, I wanted to kill everyone near me just to know that you were safe."

When I finally met his gaze, his expression was hard.

"And when I heard you scream at that Akatsuki prison cell, I almost lost my mind. I was ready to tear apart that place with my bare hands. I would have done whatever it took to have you in my arms again."

I didn't know what to say. What can I say? I simply clutched the edges of the blanket and stared down at my pale hands.

In all this emotional turmoil I just simply recalled back to when I had to first share this room with Sasuke. Because there was only one bed he said that he would sleep on the floor and I could have the bed. But sharing the room with him was like having the room to myself. He would rarely speak to me or let alone look at me.

After there was a long moment of silence in which I could feel his heavy gaze on my face, he asked me quietly, "Was it bad, Hazuki? What I did to you?"

I was taken aback by what he had just asked, but the gentleness in his tone made me want to forgive everything of his past crimes. I could tell he was truly tormented by what he had done to me.

"What's happened, happened. It's all in the past now… there's nothing we can do to change it." I mustered to sound strong.

"I know I could never ask for you to forgive me," Sasuke's voice was still gentle, "but I just want to make things right again." He suddenly walked towards the bed and leaned over me, his face dangerously close to mine.

My heart was beating out of my throat at his suddenness. _'What is he doing all of the sudden?'_

He slowly crawled over to me, making me edge onto the center of the bed and Sasuke hovering over me.

"Fuck, I can't hold it in anymore." His voice was thick and hoarse, almost unrecognizable.

Suddenly, Sasuke lowered his head and touched his soft lips to mine. The electricity generated by his soft, almost tender kiss was so strong it practically ignited the air.

I froze for an instant, absorbing the intensity, letting it scorch through me. He kissed me again, his lips teasing over my mouth, barely there yet managing to make my heart stutter.

"I don't know how I managed to hold out for so long. The need for you had been building up inside me, spiraling inside me. Driving me more and more insane until I couldn't think about anything but you." I had never heard this side of Sasuke before. There was a huskiness in his voice that made my throat dry.

It was as if he was a completely new person. Not the monster from before, but his true self.

I shouldn't want this.

I shouldn't want _him_.

But I did…

'_No! I can't! I shouldn't be doing this! This is wrong!' _My mind seemed to have an inward battle with my body. But it was losing this battle very quickly.

"Wait… Sasuke," I managed a few words between his kisses, when all of the sudden he was harshly pulled from me.

I was in shock to see Suigetsu on top of Sasuke, punching him in the face with pure rage on his face.

"Sasuke, you bastard!" –punch-

"You fucking bastard!" –punch-

"How dare you touch her even after what you did to her!" –punch-

What was even more shocking was Sasuke just laid there and took his punches without any ounce of resistance. As if he was using Suigetsu to punish himself for what he had attempted to do to me.

Karin was standing in the doorway in horror, especially seeing Sasuke being beaten up in front of her eyes. Then she rushed towards Suigetsu screaming for him to stop.

As soon as I regained my senses I joined Karin into stopping Suigetsu's beatings. "Suigetsu, stop! He wasn't hurting me!"

But he wouldn't listen. In his blind rage, Suigetsu knocked away Karin and me as if we were merely annoying flies. As I was thrown back, all I remember was a sharp pain in the back of my head as it came into contact with the edge of the cabinet desk.

It was as if the initial shock had spread all over my body and awoken something inside of me that I had nearly forgotten about.

The cursed seal.

It was something that I had forgotten about for many months and now it was back with a vengeance.

Father was back.

The hit to the back of my head was the only catalyst it needed, and the blackness was slowly making its way back into my vision.

I could feel Orochimaru's malevolent evil waking inside of me and spreading like molasses.

'_You think you have escaped from meee?' _The wheezing hiss of his voice was so clear that it was like he was in the room with us. _'You think you have gotten rid of meee?'_

I screamed out in agony. Whether it was Orochimaru or the Cursed Seal, something was trying to protrude from my neck, right where the location of the Seal was.

"Aaahh!" I could feel strain on my spine as it contorted into an odd angle as the _thing_ pushed its way out of me.

'_You're precious Sasuke couldn't kill me off and now I will take your child's life as retribution.'_

Somewhere near me, I heard another male screaming. It sounded like Sasuke's voice.

I opened my eyes to see that Sasuke was also writhing on the ground, splayed in the fetal position, and the same thing that was causing me agony was coming out of his Cursed Seal.

"I thought I killed you, you insufferable old man." Sasuke managed to grimace through the pain.

'_Haha. You think you can kill me so easily? You don't think I didn't see through your pathetic attempt to save Hazuki? You had your chance and now you both will pay.'_

Suddenly, pain I had never felt before exploded from my left shoulder and neck. As if a creature from inside my own body was trying to break free through my skin. The pain was blinding and all I could do was scream at nothing.

"Hazuki, what's wrong!" Suigetsu was by my side, clutching my shoulders to keep me from hurting myself.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?" Karin and Jugo were with Sasuke, kneeling down to help him.

I couldn't have answered even if I wanted to. I let out another primeval scream just when a giant white snake burst forth from my Cursed Seal, as with Sasuke's.

"Holy!" Suigetsu shouted in surprise. He was about to attack the snake just when the creature opened its mouth to have more snakes extend from its mouth and wrap itself around his neck and slam him against the far wall.

At the same time the other snakes wrapped around Karin's and Jugo's necks and threw them against the far wall as well. They struggled against their chokehold, but the snakes were too strong.

The hideously familiar hissing laughter emerged from Sasuke's snake that had protruded from his shoulder. Then to my shock, the white snake had regurgitated Orochimaru out from its mouth.

Ghastly pale, ugly, and covered in slime, Orochimaru slowly crawled his way out the snake's mouth until he was finally free. It was as if he was re-birthed from the snake's mouth.

"Did you miss me, my daughter?" He tormented me.

For some reason, neither Sasuke nor I could move. It was as if Orochimaru had taken over our bodies. No matter how much I struggled, my body movements were not my own.

Slowly, I could feel Orochimaru taking over my body movements and made us stand up and face each other.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" I asked him, in hopes that he knew a piece of information that I did not.

"Orochimaru is controlling us by our Cursed Seals, I didn't know he was capable of this," his face was contorted with agony as he tried to fight against Orochimaru's control, but efforts were useless.

"My, my Hazuki, who would have thought that you be the one to continue the Uchiha line, such an honor for you." Orochimaru, who was all but naked, slowly walked towards me.

I started hyperventilating in fear. Fear for my life and what he would do next. Never in my life would I have thought that I would see my father again.

"Let go of them!" Suigetsu yelled through his chokehold.

"But I found my new vessel," Orochimaru brought his ugly face close to mine and I tried not to vomit as he licked my face with his obscenely long tongue. And then slowly, his long slender fingers gently massaged my stomach.

"This new Uchiha child will be the perfect new vessel for me."

"If you don't let her go in five seconds I will really make sure you're dead, Orochimaru." Sasuke snarled with such ferocity even I was scared.

But Orochimaru merely chuckled remorselessly. This time, he used his tongue to reach behind Sasuke to un-sheath his katana and pierced Sasuke through the stomach.

"SASUKE!" Karin and I both yell in despair.

The world seemed to be running in slow motion._'This can't be happening. Sasuke can't be dead. He can't be dead! He's the father for Christ's sake!'_

Karin was now bawling and crying at the top of her lungs while Suigetsu and Jugo were frozen with shock.

Sasuke's eyes locked onto mine as I felt hot streaks down my face. His eyes were black as ever but were full of malevolent determination and I knew he was still alive.

Blood started dripping from the edge of his mouth and down his chin as his mouth was clenched in pain.

With his own sword protruding from his stomach the blood marks quickly spread like a blooming rose against his clothes.

"Sasuke…" I whispered. "Please, don't leave me."

"Don't worry, Hazuki. I made sure not to kill him just yet." Orochimaru smiled back at me as if nothing we're wrong. "I kept him alive just for him to see me rip out his own baby from your body and make it my next body."

The impact of his words had knocked every molecule of air out of my lungs, and I stood there, at his mercy, unable to breathe, let alone do anything.

I was unable to speak, totally stunned as what he said bounced around in my head. _'He was going to take my child away from me.'_

"Stop, Orochimaru! She had nothing to do with this! If you're angry because I tried to kill you, take my life instead, but leave her and the child out of this!" Sasuke coughed through his bloodied mouth.

"How very noble of you, Sasuke-kun. But you have tried to kill me, your own master, and now you must face the consequences." Orochimaru said with no ounce of remorse. "I suggest you say your farewells." Orochimaru formed his hand into a blade and positioned it back, knowing that it will soon pierce me.

I didn't know all these emotions were coming from. Was it because of fear of knowing I was about to die? Or was it because, deep down, I knew I had feelings for him?

Either way, I didn't want to die. I didn't want my child to die. And I definitely didn't want Sasuke to die.

Now more than ever, did I realize that I needed him.

I wanted him.

"Sasuke!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Orochimaru swung his hand at blinding speed towards me.

* * *

><p>Comments and feedback are appreciated! :)<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: ** I'm actually kind of disappointed that it's now becoming more of a Sasuke love story rather than a Gaara love story ;_;. But I hope all you Sasuke fan girls enjoy this. And I apologize to all the Gaara fan girls!

Enjoy.

**Warning. Lemon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

"Sasuke!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Orochimaru swung his hand at blinding speed towards me.

When just then a blinding blade, that seemed to be made of flaming white light, pierced through Orochimaru's chest and stopped him just in time. His hands are nearly inches away from my torso, where he was about to pierce my own heart.

The same white fire-like blade had pierced the great white snakes protruding from Sasuke's and my own shoulders, killing the snakes instantly.

"You finally showed yourself." A deep voice emanated from the doorway.

We all turned our heads to see Itachi standing in the doorway, surrounded by a powerful purple colored chakra. On top of that, Itachi was standing inside a giant ribcage of a certain giant, with arms holding a gourd that was producing the strange white katana.

"I-Itachi!" Orochimaru said in surprise. "You had the Sword of Totsuka all along?"

Suddenly, it seemed as if Orochimaru, and along with the snakes, was melting into the sword and sucked back into the gourd.

"Yes, this sword is enchanted with an incredible sealing technique and you will forever be trapped inside this gourd for the rest of eternity," Itachi said, "where you will never infect anyone else again."

And with that, Orochimaru's last fading screams were the last things to be heard as he and the snakes were sucked into Itachi's gourd. As the last of the remainder of the snakes were pulled from my body, both Sasuke and I fell to the floor, regaining control of our bodies again.

Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin also fell back down to the floor as the snakes that were holding them against the walls were also sucked into the gourd.

As soon as I regained my balance, I ran to Sasuke, desperately hoping he was alright.

When I reached him, he was grimacing in pain and clutching at the wound to stop the bleeding. I quickly slid out the blade from his body and tossed it aside. He was still alive but he was losing blood, quickly. "Karin!" I called for her to come.

She was still on the floor, shaken from what had just happened. I screamed her name again, this time it got her to come.

"Karin, Sasuke needs your help." I told her, knowing that she had healing powers if one were to bite her skin and absorb her chakra.

She did as I commanded. She lifted her sleeves to reveal her scarred arms and brought it down to Sasuke's mouth, where he bit and ingested her chakra.

I sighed in relief as I saw the wound heal up and stopped bleeding.

Knowing that he was safe, I awkwardly stood up, as gracefully as my pregnancy would let me and turned around to thank Itachi.

"It's alright. I'm just glad that I made it in time." Itachi said, noticing that there was relief behind his tired eyes.

Sasuke was still lying down and breathing heavily he processed what had just happened. Slowly, he sat up and said, "Thank you…nii-san."

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin suddenly wrapped herself around Sasuke's arm. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"I think she speaks for all of us," Suigetsu said. But then he made his way towards me, "But are you alright, Hazuki?"

"I think I'm okay." I said as I checked myself. There no signs of cuts or bruises. But then a dull pain from the back of my head made me a little dizzy.

"I would like to check up on you, Hazuki, along with your head wound," Itachi said. "Please, allow me to take you to the infirmary." He reached out for my hands and guided me out of the bedroom and Suigetsu accompanying me.

"Itachi, I'm fine." I moan as we enter the infirmary, not wanting to make him waste his time on me when he had other important things to do.

"Sit," He merely tells me, pointing at one of the beds.

I sigh in defeat. It was never a good idea to challenge Itachi. I sat on the edge of the bed while he rummaged through the cabinets in search of something.

"You never accept other people's help do you?" Suigetsu asked jokingly from the other bed.

"Its not that, I just don't think people should keep worrying about me when I'm perfectly fine." I protested.

"Remember that you're not the only one that I'm concerned about," Itachi says as he found the stethoscope.

I realized that he meant the baby.

"I'm going to lift up your shirt." He says as he gently reveals my swollen stomach and puts the initially cold stethoscope to listen for any abnormalities.

Several minutes pass as Itachi moved the cold metal from one place to the next.

"Is she alright?" Sasuke now sauntered in and seemed to have pried Karin off his arm. But then I saw Suigetsu tense a little bit at his presence, but not in anger. He seemed a little embarrassed?

"Everything seems to be perfectly fine." Itachi gave his report and removed the instrument from his ears and returned it back to the cabinets.

I sighed in relief and pulled down my shirt. However, Orochimaru wasn't the man to just give up after something like that.

"But, what if he comes back?" I asked with trepidation. "I don't think I can stand seeing him again."

"I assure you," Itachi said, "he won't be coming back again. Ever."

"How do you know? All this time I've been under false pretenses that my Cursed Seal wouldn't activate again because it has been so long since I've had my attacks."

"The Sword of Totsuka is an ethereal weapon that has an enchanted blade that can trap anyone it pierces into a genjutsu like dream for all eternity. If you haven't noticed it yet, when I pierced Orochimaru, I had removed yours and Sasuke's Cursed Seal of Heaven." Itachi explained.

I gasped at this revelation. Instinctively, I reached for my neck to see if it were true. Of course, I couldn't feel a difference, but I knew he was telling the truth. No longer, did I feel the cold and malevolent hatred that the Cursed Seal always seemed to emanate.

I couldn't describe what I felt. All my life I had been searching for any sort of method to remove this curse from me. All my efforts in search of some miracle and now, to have suddenly been freed from Orochimaru's tyranny…

My heart skipped a beat as comprehension dawned on me. _'I was free. No more do I have to fear my nightmarish attacks.'_

The idea of it left me staggered and overwhelmed to such a degree I did not know what to do or say. I felt my throat tighten and hot tears streak down my face.

'_I am finally free from his control.'_

"Thank you, Itachi-san," was all I could muster as I wept silently into my hands at my new found freedom.

"Are you positive that Orochimaru can never control us again?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Yes, as long as I have possession of Susano, Orochimaru is as good as dead," Itachi responded.

"I can't thank you enough, Nii-san." Sasuke's voice was now soft with gratefulness.

"Think nothing of it. I promised that I would protect Hazuki, didn't I?" Itachi place his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, gave him a soft smile and exited the room.

There was a moment of silence when Itachi's footsteps had retreated upstairs.

I suddenly felt cool slim fingers around mine, and looked up to see Sasuke soft gaze on me. "I'm glad you're safe." He said tenderly as he wiped the tears from my face.

"Welp, it's hard for me to say this," Suigetsu's voice made us both turn in his direction, "But, I'm glad you're still with us Sasuke." Suigetsu was leaning back against the head of the bed, with two hands behind his head as if he were relaxing on the beach.

Then he turned to me, "Sorry for rough housing ya earlier," Suigetsu apologized, "I didn't mean to throw ya off of me like that if I had known Orochimaru was gonna come back like that."

I shook my head, "it's okay, Suigetsu. If you hadn't, then who knows when Orochimaru would have come back?"

At my response Suigetsu stood up and walked up to Sasuke and looked him dead in the eye. "I won't apologize for hitting you back there, because you did deserve that, but now I realized you really do care about her. When you wanted to take Hazuki's place when Orochimaru tried to kill her, I finally realized how much you care about her."

He placed a hand on his shoulder, "Take good care of her."

Both of them smirked at each other like old friends, acknowledging their fixed friendship. Suigetsu then left the infirmary and closed the door behind him, leaving me and Sasuke alone.

My heart was suddenly jack hammering when I realized what had happened before all this fiasco.

Sasuke and I were in his bedroom and he had just revealed his feelings for me, when all of the sudden he…kissed me.

I instantly blush at the memory.

"Is something the matter?" Sasuke asked, noticing my sudden flushed cheeks.

I quickly shook my head, not remembering how to speak.

"You should get some rest." He says as he offers his hands.

I slowly reached for his hands and felt his large hands envelope mine and helped me up from the bed. As I found my balance, Sasuke wrapped his other arm around my hips, almost possessively.

As I did my awkward penguin waddle and Sasuke patiently helping me with my balance, we finally made it back to the bedroom.

As I sat down on the bed, I realized how truly tired I was from today's events.

I felt the bed depress as I realized Sasuke had sat on the other edge of the bed with his heads buried in his hands. "I'm sorry."

I didn't know what he was apologizing for. I waited silently for him to continue.

"I'm sorry for everything. Because of me you're carrying my child against your wishes. I shouldn't have kissed you back then. No matter what I do, I keep hurting you."

I slid over next to him and gently pulled his hands away from his face so that he would look at me. When he finally did, I saw great sadness and grief behind his cold black eyes.

"As I said before, what happened has happened. Nothing can change what happened in the past. And…" I looked down and touched my stomach, "I consider this child to be the greatest gift in my life. I know that it will bring happiness and meaning to my life. Ever since I have been under Orochimaru's control I didn't have a sense of purpose in life. But now, you've given it to me, Sasuke."

He then took his free hand and cupped the back of my head to close the distance between us, making our foreheads meet.

I suddenly feel hot and my breathing increases with intensity.

"I can't hold it anymore." He whispers with urgency. As if he had been holding back his desires for so long and now he channeled his frustrations in this one moment.

He slid his slim cool fingers to cup my face to bring it closer to his and again pressed his soft kisses to my mouth.

I didn't turn my face away, didn't resist or reject him – didn't want to, even though a tiny part of my brain that was still rational, knew that I should.

I should be thinking about Gaara. I loved _Gaara_ not Sasuke...

And yet, why couldn't I reject Sasuke?

I burned for him. My heart beat in fast rhythms like a hummingbird. My body tightened and quivered with anticipation. But I still tried to keep a cool head, keep in some kind of control, reminding myself that Sasuke had once broken me in so many pieces…

It didn't matter.

Sasuke slid his tongue along the line between my lips that made my bones melt.

This was a completely new side of Sasuke that had made me wanting to keep revealing more about himself. Layer by layer.

I let him lead. I let him kiss me. His kisses soon became hungry with intensity, plying my lips with his, making my pulse accelerate until I could hear it in my ears. My heart pounded faster and stronger. My body tightened and burned.

_Sasuke…I've wanted him forever._

How I knew that I didn't know, but I did.

Breathing erratically, he pressed his strong chest against my own. His mouth was hot and wet and I couldn't get enough of him…

"Hazuki, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me." He whispered in a low and husky tone.

Opening my eyes, I saw that his mouth had gone all grim and his jaw was tight. And more shockingly, his onyx black eyes were narrow and glinting in the pale moonlight, were brimming with tears. It was filled with remorse and guilt. A lone tear fell down his pale face.

Our faces were so close that his single tear had dripped down onto my cheek.

I looked straight into his deep endless eyes that seemed to go on forever. _Could I forgive him? Could I forgive him for hurting me? For haunting me everywhere I go, even in my sleep?_

It wasn't something I could give an answer to in such a short amount of time.

The only I gave was, "Let me go."

His eyes slid over my face, again filled with pain and remorse.

"I can't do that, Hazuki. It's dangerous, you know that."

"If you love me, you will let me go." I challenged.

He sighed. "You can't go back to him, Hazuki. I know him. He's dangerous and uncontrollable. You don't know what he did to our village. How many innocent lives he had murdered." There was wryness in his voice. "I am keeping you here to protect you."

"It is you who does not know him, Sasuke. I know Gaara and he has always been there for me and has always protected me."

"Even if he is… I just can't let you go so easily, Hazuki. You don't understand how much I have fallen for you. I love you." With that he dipped his head and his mouth was on mine again.

The carnality of his kiss made my dizzy. His mouth moved on mine with a fierce hot urgency as if to prove his point.

He knew what he was doing. His skills were honed over the many years of the numbers of different women he's taken to bed. It felt as if he was practicing for this specific moment, showing me all his skills of an expert.

It made me forget everything but him as a sudden passion exploded between us like fireworks. He slanted his mouth of mine and slipped his tongue between my lips and pushed his thigh between my legs.

He was gentle and had me panting and moving against him in response. My body quaked and my back arched as I kissed him back.

"I want you. I need you." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. They were strong and hard as they pulled me closer to him. His hands felt big and warm through my clothes as they rubbed against my back.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his back, feeling his toned back from his hard earned training.

"Never, in my life have I felt this way," Sasuke whispered to my chest, "after meeting you, being with another girl just repulses me."

His hands had found my breasts, making me flinch. But again, he was gentle, unlike last time. My breath caught in my dry throat. My heart threatened to burst out of my chest.

He was breathing hard. And his body was hot and hard with desire. His hand rested gently on my breast, cupping it possessively.

"How about we take this off? He whispered and kissed my ear as his teeth nibbled on my lobe. He then started to slowly remove the clothing article, but again, from instinct I flinched in fear.

"I won't hurt you. I swear." With this promise I raised myself a little so that he could pull the garment off.

Then I was naked. The only difference was the large bump forming in my stomach. Sasuke, seeing this also, gently cupped my stomach and kissed it softly.

"Our child will be very beautiful, like you Hazuki. I will protect you and our child."

My heart lurched with relief, knowing that he had accepted the baby. _Our _baby.

The room was dark with only the moonlight as a source of light. Sasuke had moved onto cupping my small breasts again. "You're so beautiful," he said as he kissed me.

He then slowly rolled on top of me, his weight pressing me down into the mattress. He kissed my jaw and then my throat, leaving hot trails down my neck. He moved against me, heavy and hot and hard with wanting. And slowly his hands slid over my stomach to delve between my legs.

My heart froze. Again, in fear. I tried to close my legs instinctively, but his thigh was between them and there was nothing I could do. Then his hands found its target, and there was nothing I wanted more. I lay there panting, eyes closed, quivering with shock and growing, unbelievable delight as his fingers sought my most secret places.

_How can I continue on with this? This is wrong. I belong with Gaara.'_ This thought ricocheted across my mind. But the sudden movement of his mouth on its way down to my stomach eliminated such thoughts.

I was trembling, weak with longing, and my body pulsed with need.

I murmured an incoherent protest, but he either didn't understand or wasn't in any mood to comply. My hands gripped the sheets as he moved downward, stroking my legs apart, and kissing me in between them.

My body clenched. Taken by surprise by the hotness of his tongue, I arched my back and I cried out.

His mouth seemed scalding hot. His lips and tongue seemed so knowledgeable of what to do. He licked into me, gentling me with his hands, sliding them between me to hold me still.

My body burned and melted as he taught me how he had never wanted to hurt me. Showing me how gentle he could truly be.

I was soon moaning for him, absolutely mindless with wanting him.

Then he left me.

Breathing hard, my legs trembling, I opened my eyes wondering why he had just left me. I soon saw that he had gotten onto his knees to remove his shirt over his head. And then he removed his pants.

It was like looking at him for the first time. His body was extremely well toned, as if chiseled into marble by an ancient artist. He appeared very distinguished in the dim moonlight. The silver light brought out the dark blue in his hair and the piercing stare of his eyes. He was … extremely handsome.

The realization shook me. I never before had such a thought about Sasuke.

And then I saw it. His pillar swollen with desire. Who knew that the one thing that had hurt me was now making a second attempt?

"I've been wanting to make this right for so long." He said as he came back down onto bed with me. He slid his leg between me again.

My legs, now pliant, parted to accommodate him. My heart started thudding and felt hot all over again from thinking about what we were about to do.

He pressed down on top of me and looked down at me with scorching eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I gave a small nod of assurance. I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted him right that second. Then he kissed me, hard and hungry that made me dizzier than I already was. And then he plunged inside me, huge and hot and filling me to bursting.

I cried out– not pain – but in immense pleasure. It felt so incredibly good, so impossibly good that I couldn't believe it. I clutched at him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly pulled out and plunged deep inside me again, slowly and deliberately making me feel every bit of him.

"Sasuke." I moaned his name. Crying out his name seemed so familiar that it shocked me. '_Sasuke is inside of me, again.'_ I thought in disbelief.

He then took me. Hard and fast. Hands everywhere, moving with me, rocking me into the mattress, driving me wild and making me cry out his name again and again.

"Hazuki," he groaned through clenched teeth. As his massive pillar slid in and out if me, it made loud sucking noises that filled the silent room.

I felt the tiny knots of pleasure suddenly on the edge of exploding. I was about to cum.

As he sensed my muscles tightening against him, he came into me with a series of deep, fierce thrusts that made me shudder and shake. He drilled me faster and faster as beads of perspiration developed between the both of us and scorched me like the sun.

Without warning I saw nothing but white and the world exploded against my lids like a thousand fire balls. My body convulsed around him and came.

"Hazuki," he groaned again, fiercely, and drove deeper inside of me one last time and finally found his own release.

He came inside of me and again, I felt his hot liquid pouring inside of me, filling me to the brim. With his erect pillar still releasing its white juices, droplets of cream spilled out at the edges.

Sasuke let out a despairing groan of orgasm as my muscles clenched tighter against him, making him moan in pleasure.

As Sasuke pulled out, a copious amount of his juices flowed out onto the bed sheets.

I was limp with exhaustion and simply fell back onto the bed. Sasuke collapsed next to me like a heavy building and possessively cuddled me into his arms and whispered, "I love you, Hazuki."

'_What have I done?'_

* * *

><p>Comments and feedback are much appreciated and it also keeps me updating more chapters :)<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Gaara's POV**

*A few months later*

I sprinted as fast as my body would allow my physical limits. The bare trees covered in snow were nothing but a splashes and blurs of white as I flashed by. With Kankuro also running by my side, we were speeding towards Konoha as a result from an emergency meeting called on by Tsunade about the whereabouts of Hazuki. As soon as I received my summons, I didn't waste a second to prepare for the trip. Kankuro of course insisted he come with me, in case it was an ambush or a trap. It was most likely that he was curious himself of Hazuki's condition and location. I don't blame him. It has been nearly seven months since our search for Hazuki began. I haven't given up since then and now that the Hokage had claimed they had information about her whereabouts, I didn't think twice about it.

As the trees thinned out I was finally able to see the trademark stone faces of Konoha's past Hokages. A sense of urgency overfilled my senses. '_What news of Hazuki will I receive? Is she fine? Is she hurt? Could she be… dead?_' I shook my head clear of that nonsense and quickly landed in front of the massive red gates. I was tired, but I dared not show it. A trip between Konoha and Sunagakure would take a minimum of five days, but I managed to make it in three. Kankuro on the other hand was breathing heavily and resting his hands on his knees, with steam coming from his mouth. '_Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him so hard_'.

Two guards instantly approached Kankuro and me as they bowed. "Kazekage-same," A man with a blue bandana over his head addressed me. "Welcome back to Konoha. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Tsunade-sama has been expecting you and your guest. Please go to the main hall to the top floor. She will be expecting you there."

I thanked him and flashed through the town and up the stairs to the familiar meeting room where I have been to many times before.

As I approached the oak doors, I steeled my nerves and put on my stoic face. I gave Kankuro a few seconds to catch his breath before entering.

When I entered the room, two emotions suddenly betrayed my calm façade: confusion and anger.

Dead center of the room, Tsunade was in her usual spot behind her wooden desk piled with paperwork. At her side was her assistant, Shizune, carrying her pet pig. And to my left… was Uchiha Sasuke. A hunger for violence filled my stomach at the sight of his face. _'The man who had hurt Hazuki is standing right in front of me.'_

Standing next to the Uchiha Sasuke was a similar looking male with a long ponytail and two distinct marks under his eyes.

"What the _fuck_ is this prick doing here?!" Kankuro blurted out.

'_My thoughts exactly.' _It took whatever amount of energy I had left to not kill this man. "Tsunade-sama… Please explain this situation." I demanded.

She exhaled a massive sigh and pinched the inner corners of her eyes as if she had a terrible headache. "A situation has arisen that I had not expected. These two men here have Hazuki and is well in their care."

It took me a few seconds to comprehend what she had just said. "What do you mean by that?"

"She is safe. And she is with us." The man with the long ponytail replied.

"This is Uchiha Itachi," Tsunade interjected. "He has been a spy for us on the Akatsuki and from many years of infiltration he has solid evidence of Madara's plan. You do recall that when Hazuki was kidnapped by the Akatsuki some time ago, Itachi double crossed them and with the help of Sasuke they both rescued her from the Akatsuki."

"That doesn't explain why Hazuki is with that bastard!" Kankuro jabbed his finger at Sasuke.

"Hazuki's child is the key to unlocking the end of the ninja world as we know it. Itachi here has been spying on Madara for enough years to know what his exact plans are. And as long as she is under his protection, he can help save the child and the mother." Tsunade's voice rose to assume command of the meeting.

"Wait. Explain to me _how_ on earth Hazuki's child is the gateway to the end of the world?" My thoughts were momentarily distracted from punching Uchiha Sasuke in the face at the news of Hazuki.

As the Fifth Hokage explained the master plan of Madara seeking the eyes of Hazuki's child, it made me more and more repulsed of the Uchiha's. To think that someone would stoop so low to gain power. It was sickening.

When she finished I asked, "If I recall correctly, Hazuki is almost due to giving birth. With her life in such danger, as Kazekage … (_and her _'_lover' was what I wanted to say), _I suggest that all the leaders of the rest of the ninja countries be informed about this."

"No."

The filth has spoken.

"Madara has a plan that can bring about the destruction of the whole world and you wish not to inform this to them?" I asked.

"Hazuki's location is of utmost secrecy. We do not know where or how many of Madara's spies have infiltrated each country therefore our location must not be common knowledge, even amongst leaders. And while we keep Madara guessing of where she is, we can prevent her and my son from being harmed."

Uchiha Sasuke had the audacity to call it his _son_.

"You do not have the privilege of calling her child _your son _when that was _not her choice to begin with!" _The bottled up anger has finally broken through my well kept calmness. I could feel my sand itching to claim another victim.

"I had…my reasons for what I did to her." He replied in somewhat haughty tone.

This was the breaking point. After he had spoken those words, the Shukaku emerged and had taken over my thought process.

'_It feels good to be back.' _I could now hear his thoughts in my head.

This time, instead of using my inner strength to battle the Shukaku into submission, I simply let myself go.

There were now two ways of dealing with this situation.

Option #1: Release my Shukaku inside and kill the man right in front of me. But then there was a chance of hurting others and starting a war between two powerful countries. As Kazekage, that would be a terrible choice.

Or Option #2: Sudden blinding force and make him suffer.

'_You should pummel this man who you can never forgive until his eyes turn black and his spine nearly rips in half. Smash his ribs so badly that every breath he takes is filled with exquisite agony_.' The Shukaku inside me whispered me its sweet lullabies.

This terrible seething anger towards that man, I have never felt before. It was an anger that seemed powerful enough to burn the world to cinders. Raping and physically scarring the woman I loved and also having the audacity to call that child his son.

Then I did something I had wanted to do for the longest time.

My sand automatically lunged for his throat. He was fast to respond by unsheathing his katana and blocking my attack, but not fast enough where the overwhelming sand smashed him out through the glass window.

The man with the ponytail, Itachi, reacted by preparing to throw a kunai at me, but Kankuro was faster and blocked his path with one of his fearsome puppets, giving me time to run to the window. I stood there for a second to see where I had thrown Sasuke's body. I located him sprinting across a rooftop a few yards away.

"Stop!" a voice commanded. But my thoughts were not in control anymore as the Shukaku and I jumped out of the window and chased after Sasuke.

As I jumped onto a rooftop, I saw Sasuke running towards the edge of the village into the forest. Probably to avoid any casualties to civilians. Smart man.

I snarled and chased after him with blinding speed. All my self control. All my discipline. All of my training to retain the One- tailed beast inside of me vanished like a snuffed out candle. Half my face had contorted into the appearance of the sand beast. My arms swelled into the familiar massive claws. But I didn't care. At this moment my only thoughts were to inflict as much pain as possible to the man in front of me.

We entered more into the dense forest that was now covered in fresh snow. As I caught up to Sasuke, he was standing in an open area already facing me, as if he knew that this was bound to happen.

"I can only imagine your anger right now, Sabaku no Gaara. But if you listen to me, I can explain everything."

I didn't want to hear it. My thoughts were slowly being consumed again by the evils of the Shukaku. It was just like what happened many years ago during the Chuunin exams. But this time, there is no one in the way of stopping me from killing him.

Automatically, the sand sped towards its target, making him jump high up into the trees. But the sand was relentless and kept chasing after him, making him scrambled like a cornered rabbit trapped in my clutches.

"I don't want to fight you!" He shouted from amongst the trees.

"Oh, you're going to have to if you want to live." I simply replied.

With my sand inching closer and closer, Sasuke finally used his sword to deflect the sand. His katana was a streak of silver. His blade rang as it collided with my hard sand. Again and again, my sand tried to crush its target but Sasuke was too swift and fast.

Tired of being on the defensive, Sasuke finally retaliated back as he shot a streak of lightening towards me.

'_Silly attempt. My sand automatically creates a wall to protect me form any physical attack.'_

However, it was just a distraction for him to instantly flash from behind, reappearing above me and swung down his katana. But I was quick enough to block his sword. With his blade wedged in my sand armored claw he, he had a desperate look on his face and said, "Orochimaru was going to kill her!"

'_He's lying!' _The Shukaku hissed. _'Let me kill him for you. Release me!' _Whether what he said was true or not, I was starting to lose control over my thoughts. The Shukaku was quickly gaining control over my body.

I grabbed at his ankle and with all my force, I smashed him into the nearest tree, as a result breaking down five trees from the force.

"If I hadn't done what I did, you would have never seen her again." Sasuke's voice came from behind me. As I turned around I realized that I had just thrown his shadow clone. "And if you would let me explain-"

"I grow tired of you speaking." I cut him off. "You may justify your barbaric actions to what you did to Hazuki, but I can never forgive you. The damages you have done to her has scarred her in ways you can't even imagine. Have you _seen_ the damages you have done to her? The wounds, the scars, the sufferings she underwent because of what _you_ did to her." The hatred envoked in my words weren't enough to convey the turmoil inside of me. "And you have the _nerve_ to call her child your son. And now there's a mad man out there who's goal is to consume her child to bring about the end of the world. You realize that you brought this upon her and the whole world."

His face was stoic and blank. But his black eyes did not betray his feelings and were easy to read, for I showed my feelings the same way. I could see that deep down he was hurt and filled with remorse. But I didn't care. He was a monster and if there was any justification for what he had done to Hazuki, the heavens would strike him dead.

"You Uchiha's sicken me."

"I can't correct the mistakes of my past ancestors nor that of my own past but as I said before, my brother and I will protect her with our lives." He stated, "And if you won't listen to me, then I will force you to." This time he was ready to face me and steeled himself.

'_That's more like it.' _The Shukaku smiled. I wasn't done with him yet.

"Like I said, I have no intentions of fighting you." His onyx eyes revealed nothing but the truth, "but seeing that you're nothing but a monster yourself, I will make you listen to me."

"Suit yourself. I will relish giving you the utmost painful and slow death." I snarled and launched my sand with all my might once again towards his heart as he sped towards me.

When suddenly a soft voice from behind called for me, "Gaara, stop!"

It was like a vice grip on my heart that brought everything to a screeching halt. Even the sand that was mere inches from penetrating Sasuke's organs had stopped in midair.

Holding my breath, I turned around to the source of the voice I've desperately wanted to hear for so long.

'_Please don't let it be a lie.'_

My breath caught in my throat.

There she was. Looking beautiful as ever against the white snow, like a ghost in winter.

"Hazuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Hazuki's POV<strong>

*Three days before*

The days got colder as winter approached and the due date for my baby was any day now. There was crisp white snow on the window sill and bare tree branches as I stared out the window. I was alone in the living room, which gave me alone time to daydream about things. Itachi had already made arrangements for me to give birth in the downstairs ward. Everytime I walked past the hospital-like room I always got the chills. I guess I wasn't sure about giving birth to an actual live baby. I always questioned how the baby would look like. Would it look like me? Or would it take after its father, Sasuke? Or would he look exactly like the child from my dreams?

But, as the arrival of my due date became closer, both Sasuke and Itachi seemed to be getting busier. Sasuke had explained that with the arrival of the baby, Madara would surely make an attempt to take the child away from me. Maybe this was why I was so afraid of giving birth. Knowing that once I give birth to my child, he or she was in immediate danger and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Hazuki?"

I looked up in surprise when Sasuke called my name from the hallway. "Yes? I'm here in the living room."

Sasuke appeared from the dim hallway. Because he has been busy for the past few months with the nearing of the due date of my baby, Sasuke had neglected his appearance and let his hair grow out. His bangs were just past his chin. I had to say, it was an interesting look for him.

He walked over to me and sat in front of me on the floor.

There seemed to be something on his mind that was bothering him. "Is something the matter?" I asked while brushing his long bangs out of his eyes.

"We are going to Konoha and you will be delivering your baby there, as requested by the Fifth Hokage."

It took me a second to realize what he had just said. "But…why? Will it be safe?"

"Itachi guarantees it's safe to go at this moment because he recently had intel that Madara is currently in the Western continent of the Wind Country, away from us. But Itachi has recently discovered that one of Madara's spies is here in this town and knows about this location. It will be any moment before he strikes. Our plan is to pretend to carry on as if we will deliver the baby here but we will secretly travel to Konoha."

Sasuke sighed. "I don't like it. Making you travel such distances especially in your conditions but we're taking more precautions as the days come closer to the due date. There are specific seals and techniques that the Hokage can perform to ensure a healthy delivery and wards to protect you from Madara. But…"

Sasuke's face hardened and softly he took my hand into his. "But, the Kazekage will be there also."

I froze at his words. I didn't know how to process what had just transpired. "G-Gaara? Why?"

Sasuke's voice tensed. "We all agreed that he of all people should know about this situation and also… he's still out there looking for you."

"No one's told him of my situation?!" I asked in disbelief. "Why hasn't anyone told him? This is absurd! How could you let him keep searching for me when I'm perfectly fine!"

"You don't understand the gravity of this situation, Hazuki. Your location is the utmost priority. If we told him or anyone else, Madara would surely use him against you and draw you to him."

I calmed down as he explained. It was true. If I had known Gaara was in danger, I knew I would go to him without a second thought.

"What about Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo?"

"They will stay here in case Madara does come here. With Karin's chakra sensing abilities, she will know when exactly he will arrive and Juugo's messenger birds will inform us long before he gets here. Its also best that we travel with less people, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves."

I looked out the window at the tranquil scenery to collect my thoughts. I didn't know how I felt about seeing Gaara again. Especially after what has recently happened between me and Sasuke…how will I be able to look him in the eye? Was it possible to be in love with two men at the same time? I miss him so much.

Sasuke's hand gently tilted my head up to look him in the eye. "Is everything alright?"

"Mmm" I nodded. "Everything's fine." I lied but gave a small smile to try to hide it.

I could tell Sasuke knew I was lying but he let it slide anyways. "Alright. I'll pack your things. We're leaving tonight." He kissed me on the forehead before leaving me alone to ponder things alone.

***At Konoha***

Itachi, Sasuke, and I entered the great meeting room and behind a massive desk, stood who I assumed to be the Hokage. She was extremely beautiful for someone to her age to qualify as a Hokage she was very young. There was a lady to her right with short black hair and was a well dressed pig in her arms. And to her left was the jounin Kakashi-san, who greeted us with a smile.

Itachi walked a little ahead as I stood behind him and Sasuke close to my side.

"Itachi, glad you could make it on short notice. Was the journey alright?" The Hokage's voice was powerful and demanded command.

Itachi bowed before her before he replied, "Yes, as I have predicted, our journey was undisturbed. I hope we did not make you wait too long."

Tsunade waved her hand, "No, in fact you're early. Gaara should be here any minute now." Once hearing that word, my heart went into over drive again. I was getting extremely nervous to see him. Then she looked past his shoulders and to me. "Is that the girl?"

"Yes," Itachi gently brought me forward to meet the Hokage. "This is the famous Hazuki we've been talking about."

I bowed in front of her presence. "It is an honor to meet you, Tsunade-sama. I wish to sincerely thank you for all your help. I hope that I haven't caused too much trouble for you."

"It's nothing." Tsunade replied and then opened up one of her drawers. "As a trained medical –nin I will be helping you deliver your baby along with my assistant here, Shizune." The lady to the Hokage's side gave a small bow and kind smile. "While we have the time, I would like to give you a checkup to see you and your child's condition." Tsunade-sama said as took out a stethoscope from her drawer.

And of _course_ I always had the worst of timing. Ever since the later stages of pregnancy I had been going to the bathroom nonstop. I might as well live in a bathroom. And at that moment, right before I was about to meet Gaara had to pee really badly.

"Padon me… but could I please use the restroom before we begin?" I chuckled nervously.

"Of course." She answered. "Its out the door to the right down the stairs."

"I can show her." Kakashi offered.

"Oh, it's alright. I can find it myself."

"We don't want you getting lost." Kakashi winked.

'_Has he always been awkward around girls?' _I giggled inwardly. But I assumed it was mostly for my protection. In case there was a slim chance that Madara would attack me in the bathroom.

"Do you need me to accompany you?" Sasuke asked in concern.

I shook my head. _'Geez I'm just going to the bathroom, not a death match. _"I'm fine. I'll be back soon." I reassured him. "I apologize for the awkward timing, but please, if I do not come back in time, start the meeting without me." I said and followed Kakashi out the door and down the stairs.

"Well here we are." Kakashi said as we approached a wooden door. "I'll just be right outside."

I thanked him and quickly entered and relieved my duties on the porcelain throne. I couldn't help but let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Feel better?" Kakashi asked when I exited the bathroom.

"Much." I smiled.

We walked back together to the meeting room when suddenly the sound of breaking of glass filled the hallway. "What on earth?" Kakashi was on full alert. "Hazuki, stay close to me." He warned me and quickly entered the room.

I was suddenly scared. '_Could Madara already have known my location?_'

As I peeked inside, I could have sworn it was not the same room I had just left before. The room that was once clean was now littered with shattered glass. Itachi was in a standstill battle with a fearsome puppet. And… _Gaara!_

He was standing just before the shattered window, appearing to jump. "Stop!" I cried.

But it was too late. He was already gone.

I had to go after Gaara. Whatever was going on, something didn't seem right. Why would be just jump out the window like that? Without thinking twice, I immediately sprinted down the stairs and out the main door to where Gaara was last headed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Kankuro's POV*<strong>

I immediately connected my chakra thread and blocked Itachi's attack with my puppet. _'I saw that from a mile away, pretty boy.' _I scoffed.

This gave Gaara time to chase after that no good bastard, Sasuke.

"Stop!" a voice from the back door cried out, but I didn't give it much thought. I was too busy distracting Ponytails from going after those two.

"Tsunade-sama, what happened here?" Kakashi suddenly popped into the room. _'Where the heck did he come from?'_

Tsunade's voice had turned into a fearsome growl, "Gaara lost his temper and that idiot, Sasuke didn't make it better!" Tsunade replied. "He attacked Sasuke and now he's let loose his one-tailed beast in my village!" she cried. "Itachi, you better teach your sibling on how to address his superiors." She reprimanded. "And that fool, Gaara should have more self-discipline for a Kazekage."

"And where is Hazuki?!" She shouted at Kakashi.

"Wait… Hazuki? She's here?" I asked in disbelief.

"We were about to explain, before things got out of hand…" Ponytail's voice was oiled with sarcasm.

Kakashi suddenly ran to the door and looked out the hallways in both directions. "She must have run after him." He said.

"She WHAT!?" The Hokage damn near broke my ear drum.

"We must stop Gaara immediately, we don't know if Gaara can control the tailed beast. This will also cause unnecessary attraction and once Madara gets word about this…" Ponytails said.

"He's right." Tsunade interjected. "We have to stop him before it's too late."

"Let me go. I can stop him." I said.

Tsunade gave a heavy sigh. "Fine. But they are to accompany you." She pointed to Kakashi and Ponytails. "Now GO!"

At her command we all bolted through the broken window and chased after Gaara and Sasuke's path.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hazuki's POV*<strong>

I panted heavily as I trudged through the snow. I know I shouldn't be exerting so much energy but I had to stop Gaara from losing himself. I entered the dense forest and headed towards the sound of the familiar grating sound of Gaara's sand.

'_I'm almost there.' _I picked up my pace with determination.

Soon I entered a small clearing and what I saw before me was what I had not expected. Gaara and Sasuke were battling. But Gaara … was not himself. He had been consumed by the Shukaku in him. Half his body had transformed into the sand beast. I had never seen him before like this.

Suddenly they both sprinted towards each other with murderous intent.

'_He's going to kill Sasuke!'_

"Gaara. Please!" I yelled.

With just that everything froze. Nothing but the soft snow moved gently down to the ground.

He slowly turned. His face I did not even recognize. Half his face was mangled into a snarling fearsome beast that he had trained so hard to contain.

"Hazuki?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Hazuki!" Sasuke suddenly flashed in front of me in a defensive position. "Hazuki, what are you doing here? He's dangerous. This is what I've been warning you about! Go back to the village!"

Through my heavy pants I saw clouds of steam coming from my mouth. I had gone over my limit. "Gaara… -pant- Gaara please –pant-, stop..."

"Hazuki? You're alive?" Gaara still seemed in shock at seeing me in front of him.

I walked around Sasuke to get closer to Gaara. But Sasuke suddenly grabbed my arm to pull me back. "Hazuki, he's dangerous!"

I turned my head and looked him in his dark eyes. "Please, let me go. I can help him."

He looked back at me with the same ferocity, not knowing whether or not it was safe. But he turned his head in frustration and, I knew that it took him much effort, he gently let go of my hand.

As soon as he released me I walked towards Gaara. Or what remained of him. His face was feral and beastly. I was scared more than anything, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I had to bring him back to who he was before the monster consumed him.

I closed the distance between us with my hands reaching out towards him; I gently placed them on his cheeks. Automatically, the snarling contorted face relaxed into what seemed like eternal relief.

Gaara sighed out what seemed to be like a thousand years of stress. "You're alive."

"Yes. I am. I'm here now."

"Please tell me this isn't a dream."

I brought his head down towards mine so that our foreheads were touching. "This isn't a dream. Please come back to me."

With those magical words, he dropped to his knees in defeat and the sand that made up the body of the Shukaku fell from his body, revealing the rest of his handsome face.

I sighed in relief. Gaara had won against the Shukaku inside of him.

I felt a pressure around my waist as I looked down and realized that Gaara was still on his knees hugging me around my stomach. There were glistens of moisture around the brim of his eyes. "I thought that I had lost you again." His voice was deep with sorrow.

'_Oh how long have I waited to hear his voice again? His voice that brought such comfort and security to me.'_

_"_I'm here now." I said as I gently stroked his soft crimson hair.

Sasuke, realizing that he was no longer needed nor did the situation include him, slinked back into the dense forest. Leaving Gaara to openly weep in peace.


End file.
